Angel's Fall
by SukiChan12
Summary: Bra; much like her mom, enjoys a challenge when it comes to men, but the younger carbon copy may have just bitten off more than she can chew when she decides to pursue the resident untouchable bad boy of OSH; with a record that's longer than Shenlong in length. Pan and Marron see him for what he is; bad news, but all Bra sees is the challenge. How much damage can one boy cause?
1. Part: I

**Bra; much like her mother, enjoys a challenge when it comes to men, but the younger carbon copy may have just bitten off more than she can chew when she decides to pursue Zak Bailen, resident untouchable bad boy of OSH, with a reputation that's longer than Shenlong in length. Pan and Marron see him for what he is; bad news, but all Bra sees is a **_**challenge**_**.**

**Okay guys, I recently became interested in the effects that drug use can have on a person and their surrounding friends and family, and I was like 'why not write a small; long chaptered fic about it?' Here it is, starts off as a BrxOC, ends up; hopefully, as a BrxGt. My very first fic in this style; with this coupling, so wish me luck. Enjoy the read.**

* * *

"Are you _still_ interested in Zak Bailen, Blue?" Pan asked incredulously, "come on, B, we both know that he's bad news." The bluenette shrugged with a mischievous smirk, "I've always wanted to date a bad boy, Panny; I've never done it before. I'm going to ask him to the Winter formal."

"You haven't dated one with good reason!" Pan whisper-yelled as they entered the school, "who the hell knows what kind of drugs are running through his system right now, or hard liquor or whatever-"

Bra covered her best friend's mouth, "Panny, live a _little_… It's not like I'm planning on marrying the guy. I just want to date him." The shorter brunette rolled her eyes and pulled away from Bra's hand, "whatever. If you're going to do it… then… well, just be careful."

"I'm not stupid, Pan-chan, I know my limits," the bluenette murmured, "and if he does do drugs, then I'll definitely break up with him."

Pan nodded warily, and then smiled and waved as Marron approached, her blonde locks swinging wildly through the air as she rushed over to them. As she reached them, she grabbed on to both of their arms and squealed, "Uub's going to the Winter dance with me!"

"That's great, Maz," Bra grinned, "have you picked out a dress?"

"Did you know that Bra wants to go to the dance with Zak Bailen?" Pan asked with mock-curiosity. Marron frowned at her blue haired friend, "why him? He's going to make you look bad; what with the bad reputation and all."

"Oh my _kami_," Bra groaned, "you two don't even _know_ the guy, and yet you're telling me that he's nothing but trouble. Have either of you dated him? _No_. Talked to him? _No_. Exactly, so if I want to ask him out, then leave it alone and let me do what I want."

"Well _excuse_ me for looking out for you, chica," the brunette said playfully, "I'm just being a good best friend and trying to keep you from getting into trouble—"

"Which I can do perfectly fine on my own," Bra cut in, "and I love you for this all, but I'm still taking the plunge. Don't wait up for me after school. _Toodles_." With that, the bluenette sashayed away to her last class of the day, leaving her friends standing in the hallway, looking stunned.

"Poor Goten," Marron whispered, "How can she not notice how much he loves her?"

"Maybe she does, and she just doesn't want to acknowledge it," Pan replied softly, "you know she's not into the overly serious relationships. I guess being with Uncle G would make her feel tied down."

The two friends shook their heads and began making their way to their own seventh period class, lapsing into an easy subject matter for conversation.

*after school*

Bra peeked around the corner of the hallway behind the cafeteria, searching for her target. There he was; leaning against the wall in all his bad boy glory, talking to a few friends. The bluenette began mustering up the courage and confidence to face him.

_Come on, B_¸ she mentally coached, _you've asked guys out before; what's so different about this one?_ She shook herself once, brushed her hair back into the perfectness that she so loved, and made her way around the corner to face Zak, plastering her stunning smile onto her face.

"Hi, Zak," the bluenette breathed, tucking her thumbs into the back pockets of her jeans, "what's up?"

The black haired boy looked up at her with startling pale green eyes and smirked, "to what do I owe this pleasure, Miss Bra Briefs?" A shudder ran down her back as her name dripped from his lips, and her lashes lowered slightly. This was the look she used to win over her parents and older brother.

"The Winter formal is coming up," she began sweetly; suddenly emboldened, "and I was wondering if you'd like to go with me."

"I don't do dances," Zak replied brusquely, crossing his muscled arms over his chest, "go find one of those goody-goody guys you're always running around with."

"I don't want a '_goody-goody_'," Bra told him in a hinting tone, "I think a girl like me needs a bad boy."

"Sweetheart, you can't handle _all_ of this," Zak gestured to his most black-clad body, "badness even if you tried your best. Go find a little football player or something and stay out of the big leagues."

"Oh," Bra stepped up to him; so close the tips of their shoes touched, "I think you'll find that I _can_ handle all your _badness_. You don't know anything about me other than what's on the surface, so don't make assumptions that you can't prove."

"Is that so?" the boy leaned in so their noses were just a hairsbreadth apart, "alright then, Princess… wear something black and show a lot of skin."

"What—_tomorrow_?" Bra asked incredulously as Zak squeezed around her and made his way over to the back exit. He chuckled softly and shook his head.

"Not tomorrow, Princess; wear it for this little dance you care so much about. I'll see you around, B. Briefs." He nodded once in her direction and glided out of the doors with his two friends.

Bra stood in the hallway for a moment, processing what she'd just heard. A grin broke out on her face, and she did a little happy dance right there in the hall before making her way to her own car to head home.

_No man can resist the charms of a Briefs woman_.

*that weekend*

Bra perused the clothing racks in the boutique, searching tirelessly for the perfect dress. So far, she'd found two extremely sexy black numbers, but they weren't packing the WOW factor she wanted. Pan and Marron were looking at a rack nearby, searching for their own dresses.

"I can't believe she's going to the dance with him," Pan whispered as she pulled a silver dress off of the rack, "he's no good; anyone can see it."

Marron nodded, examining an icy blue gown, "I know she's seen his name scrawled on the bathroom wall at least a million or so times. He's been around the block, and I don't mean in terms of drug variety," she furrowed her nose, "do you think this is too revealing?"

"Does it matter?" The Son girl teased, "Hasn't Uub seen it all?" The blonde flushed pink and looked away. It was no secret amongst the girls that Marron had gone all the way with Uub over the summer before senior year. Pan and Trunks had been doing the deed since March of junior year; by far the longest standing couple, and Bra… Bra was untouched as far as the girls knew.

"I guess," Maz said at last, "but I'm pretty sure he doesn't want the other boys looking at what's his." Pan shrugged, "Trunks likes to rub in the fact that I'm _all_ his, so I'm pretty sure he wouldn't care if I showed up just a thread away from being nude. He likes me in red, purple, blue, or silver, though."

"How about this?" Marron unearthed an indigo colored strapless medieval style gown with silver embellishments, "I know; all the girls will be wearing big, poufy dresses; because it's the Winter formal, so this will _definitely_ stick out… the corset bodice would accent your curves, and the flow of the skirt will draw attention to your hips. You've got a gorgeous set of shoulders and a lovely back… Trunks would love it."

"You drive a hard bargain," Pan said with a smirk, "none of the girls at school are rich enough to shop here, so I don't have to worry about anyone showing up in the same dress. Alright; I'll get it… only if you wear _this_."

The daughter of Gohan held out a rich, bright red dress; one-strap and floor length with a small cutout under the arm without the strap. The cutout would leave a good amount of the side of her creamy chest flesh out in the open, but not so much that it would be inappropriate.

"Pan…" Marron started to protest, and then sighed, "I'll do it."

"You guys," Bra rushed over to them, carrying at least six different dresses, "I'm going to try some of these on. Help me pick one."

Pan and Marron shared a look, handed each other the dress that the other chose for them, and followed Bra to the changing stalls. Might as well have something to occupy themselves with while Bra played dress up.

*in the stalls*

Pan quickly and neatly pinned her hair up in a bun and slipped out of her clothing; pilling it neatly on the shelf for clothes, and grabbed her dress and gently removed it from its hanger. The smooth silk rubbed against her fingers as she loosened the ties at the back of the dress and lowered the gown so she could step into it. Once the dress was up, she reached a slight problem. She couldn't tie the corset or clasp the little hook at the top of the dress to hold the back together. With a groan, she exited the stall and knocked on the door of the next one.

"Hold on, Pan," Marron replied, "let me finish zipping this." Her dress's zipper was on the side, fortunately, meaning she could zip it up on her own. Once she was done, she gathered her skirts and stepped out of the stall. Pan quickly turned to reveal her back, "clasp it at the top and pull the ribbons to tighten it."

Marron hooked the two silver clasps and began tightening the corset until she couldn't pull them anymore. Lucky for Pan, Marron wasn't quite that strong, and she could still breathe and the dress wasn't too loose on her frame. Marron had it perfectly. The blonde looped the silver corset ribbons in a neat bow with the long ends of it trailing nearly to the floor.

Pan walked over to one of the dressing room platforms and stood on it, "so? How does it look?" Marron beamed, "Trunks won't be able to keep his hands off of you," and joined her friend on the platform so she could look in the mirror, "what about me, though?"

"You look sexy as hell," the Son crowed, "Uub would be nuts to not notice _that_."

"Hey, what do you guys think of this?"

Both girls turned around, and their jaws dropped as they took Bra's first choice in. she appeared to be wearing a see-through dress with intricate black lace designs embroidered onto it to cover her intimate bits. The sleeves were long, and the neckline plunged down to just below her bosom.

"Are you," Pan stuttered, "are you _crazy_? Bra, it's a _Winter formal_, as in _cold weather_. You can't wear that see-through thing when it's 20 and 10 degrees out."

"It's not see-through, silly," Bra rolled her eyes, "there's fabric underneath that matches my skin. The _actual_ dress is strapless and starts about here," she made a line across the middle of her breasts, "the lacy stuff covers most of my breasts, and in the back," she turned, revealing a wide oval of bare skin, surrounded by black lace, "the fabric is sewn in right below the bottom outline of the oval. I'm completely covered, even though it doesn't look like it. The only parts that are actually see-through are the shoulders and the sleeves."

"That's actually kind of cool." Marron admitted, and then smiled, "let's see you get that past _Daddy Dearest_, though."

"That's easy," Bra said with a Vegeta-like smirk, "I'll just let mom do all the talking. So, those are your dresses?"

Pan nodded and did a small twirl, "you like?" Bra grinned, "I love it, Panny; you look like a medieval Princess, and Marron; whoa, girl, you're gonna knock Uub's socks off with that one." Marron blushed as giggles filled the mostly empty dressing room.

"Alright," Pan snickered, "let's get back into our street clothes and pay for these so Granny Chichi and Mama can do the alterations." The girls headed back into their stall and changed before paying for the gowns and heading to Pan's house to reveal their purchases.

*at Pan's house*

**(A/N: I got bored and added siblings here and there. Sue me. Pan has a sister that's about three years younger than her, and a baby brother who was a result of Gohan and Videl's 'Thank kami we survived Omega Shenron' sexytime. Marron has a little sister that's around GJ's age… so yeah, Krillin's still got it lol. I don't know if I should add another Vegeta-Briefs; Bulma's up in age, but I might. You know Bulma likes a challenge.)**

Videl and Chichi looked up from their cups of tea as the sound of a key in the front door caught their attention. Little GJ; Gohan Junior, peered from under the kitchen table with wide periwinkle eyes, and Videl laughed, brushing his spiky hair out of his face, "go see who that is, GJ." The little three year-old dashed into the front hallway just as Pan pushed the door open.

"Panny!"

Pan grinned and hung her garment bag on the coat rack before kneeling down to hug her little brother, "Hey, GJ; what'd you do today?" she stood up and perched the chibi on her hip. The little boy's eyes glowed as he gushed, "I got to see Papa an' Unca 'Ten fightin' an' Granny let me help her make cookies. It was so cool, sissy!"

"I bet it was," Pan replied, kissing him on the top of his head, "look who came home with me." The little guy leaned around his sister and grinned as Marron and Bra entered the house and shut the door behind them, "B-chan! Maz-chan!"

"Hi, cutie," Bra giggled, kissing him on his forehead, "surprised to see us?" GJ nodded rapidly, "you guys are more fun than Chi-chan. All she does is read and write on her laptop-thingy."

"Don't be mean to her, Go-chan," Marron chided, "she's having fun in her own way."

"She could play with me!" the three year-old waved his hands, "_I_'m fun, too!"

"Don't we know it," Pan kissed him on the cheek and set him down before heading up the stairs with her dress, "Chi-chan! I got my dress, and I know you want to see it!"

Pan passed her own bedroom door and paused in the doorway of a purple room, "what's up?" The short girl sitting on the bed; with hair nearly as long as she was tall, looked up at her with periwinkle irises, peering over the black rims of a pair of reading glasses, "nothing much; the usual," she perked up at the sight of the dress, "what's it look like?"

"You'll have to come downstairs and socialize to find out, Chisana." Pan said with a laugh, poking her sister in the nose, "come on; GJ's been complaining about you again."

"Fine," Chisana gently closed her laptop followed Pan out of her room and down the stairs. When the two girls got down there, Marron, Bra, Chichi, and Videl were already in the room deigned for the measurements, fitting, and alterations; which was just down the hall from Gohan's office, and the girls were putting on their dresses again.

"Bra, this dress is positively gorgeous," Chichi gushed, brushing her hands over the fabric, "what about your father?" The bluenette shrugged, "he's got to put up with the abundance of females in his life who can sway him with a bat of their lashes. I got this in the bag."

The doorbell rang as Pan began unzipping her garment bag, and Chisana quickly sensed the ki, "It's Aunt Bulma and Rumi-chan." GJ squealed, "Rumi-chan," and dashed for the door. Gohan; who'd just come in from a spar with his father, Goten, Trunks, Uub, and Vegeta, followed his youngest child to the door.

"Mama, a little help with this?" Pan came out of the little changing area and turned around so her mother could tie the back of her dress. Videl beamed, "this dress is beautiful, Pan-chan," and clasped the top before pulling on the ribbons until they were tight enough to hold the dress up; and mold to Pan's curves, and tied the ends in a neat bow.

"Okay, turn," The mother ordered, taking a look at her daughter, "you might need the chest area let out just a bit, but other than that, it fits fine. You look stunning, Panny."

"Thank you," Pan said with a blush, and then squeaked as her boyfriend and father peered in the room, flushing deeper, "oh my kami, stop looking!"

"Why," Gohan asked teasingly, "you look beautiful." Trunks nodded, "I agree," and winced as Gohan shot him a deadly look.

Bulma squeezed past the two males, toting her youngest daughter in her arms. The little female Vegeta carbon copy—save for the crystal blue eyes—squirmed to be let down, and she quickly placed her on the floor. The chibi toddled over to her older sister and grabbed onto her leg, "you look pretty, B-chan."

'Thank you, Ruma," Bra replied, squatting so she could kiss her sibling on the cheek. Ruma giggled and ran off; presumably to play with GJ, leaving her mother to examine Bra's choice of dress.

"I like it," Bulma said softly, "do you want me to talk your father down?" Bra nodded, "please? I really like this dress." Her mother nodded, "I'll see to it that he won't say a thing. You look absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you." The two women giggled as they stood together, looking at the dress in the mirror. Bra sighed dreamily to herself.

_Zak's going to love it…_

*at the Vegeta-Briefs' household*

"What is this _travesty_ that you're wearing, girl?" Vegeta demanded, walking in circles around her, "if you wanted to be nude, then why not just… _be nude_?"

"Daddy," Bra whined, "it's in style these days, and I really want to stand out at the dance." The Prince shook his head, "No daughter of mine will allow such a degrading article of clothing to adorn their body."

Rumi; who was standing near his feet, holding onto his leg, giggled and hugged him around his knee, "Daddy, don't be mean to Bra-neechan!" The proud Prince struggled to stand his ground under the assault of such a cute little monster. Her warm little body continued to hug his leg as his wife stepped up to the plate.

"Vegeta, let her wear it," Bulma implored, walking over to her daughter, "you can clearly see that this isn't skin, but fabric, so she isn't _nude_. The dress underneath is the same shade as her skin color. I actually think it's rather cute."

"Woman-"

"You can agree with me or you can sleep on the couch, Veg-head," Bulma warned, "It's your call."

_Rest assured, Vegeta wasn't about to sleep on the couch!_

Briefs women: 1

Veg-head: 0

*Week 1: Friday: Afterschool*

Bra meandered over to where her friends were parked in the student lot, swinging her keys around her finger as she went. As she neared her car, a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, "Hey, B. Briefs."

Her heart fluttered in her chest at the sound of his husky, baritone voice, "H-hey Zak. What's up?" He smiled charmingly, "A few friends of mine are meeting up at the pizzeria on 5th street in about fifteen minutes for some grub. You in?"

"My friends and I already have plans to go eat at the Sushi bar on 84th avenue…" Bra began, "I can't just ditch them like this."

"Well," the dark haired boy twiddled his thumb, "I thought that; since you want to go to this shindig with me, then we should at least get to know each other better. Your friends will always be there, Princess; it's just _one_ day."

"Umm… Okay…" Bra still looked torn, "I'll go tell them what's up." She then made her way over to Pan's bright red Dodge Dart II and leaned into the window, "Panny, Maz?"

Both girls looked up and Pan smiled, "ready to eat some sushi, B-chan? I know _I_ am." Marron hit the brunette on her arm, "you always want to eat; no matter what kind of food it is." A soft blush coated Pan's cheeks, and she looked up at Bra, "well?"

"My mom called," Bra lied smoothly, "she wants me home now; something about helping her out in the lab or something. It's only for a few hours. I won't be able to make our reservations, though…"

"Oh…" Pan looked slightly crestfallen, "well, alright. Mom comes first, you know. Maybe some other time?" The bluenette nodded, "It'll have to be some other time. See you guys next week."

"Alright, bye." The blonde and brunette waved as Bra ran back over to her Porsche, slid into the driver's seat, and peeled out like a bat out of hell.

"Oddest thing," Marron began, "I don't remember Aunt B working on anything in the lab recently." Pan shrugged, "maybe it's something she started working on today, but even then… she wouldn't ask Bra to help unless it was something major, and then Blue would've told us about it."

"Whatever; it's her business if she wants to tell us or not," Marron said softly, "now let's go get us some sushi."

"You said it, sister." Pan giggled, staring up her car and pulling out into oncoming traffic.

*a while later*

"B-chan!" Pan yelled, coming up the stairs to Bra's room, "we brought you your favorite sushi to go!" She and Marron reached her room and made their way inside. Bra was lying on the bed, reading a magazine and eating a slice of Tuscan spinach, mushroom, and chicken pizza from the gourmet pizzeria on 5th street.

"Sorry guys," Bra apologized, "I got a little hungry earlier and ordered something from _La Tourneau's_."

"Okay… even though it's weird because you _never_ eat pizza after school on a Friday because of your weird weekly food schedule." Pan plopped on the end of the bed, "does that mean I can't eat your sushi?"

"No."

"_Dammit_."

*Week 2: Thursday: Before school*

Bra sat in her car, carefully and artfully applying her make up. She used a soft lavender shadow to bring out her blue eyes, and lined them in dark purple liner and applied a few coats of clump-free mascara. Once that was done, she coated her lips in a shimmery dark pink gloss; just a light enough coat to give her lips a slight shimmer, and put her things back into her make up bag once she was satisfied with her look.

"Hey!"

The bluenette jumped at the sound of the voice, and rolled her window down, "Zak? What is it?" The dark haired boy smirked teasingly, "just wanted to see what was going on in this little car of yours. What's your first period?"

"College level Statistics, why?" Bra looked up at him, and Zak grinned, "I've got Trig; it's on the same hallway. Wanna walk to class together?"

"Uh… I usually walk with Pan to first period because we have it together…"

"What's one day to change it up a little?" Zak asked curiously, "I'm pretty sure home girl won't mind walking alone just for one day, now would she?"

"No…"

"Well, come on, then," the dark haired boy stepped away from her car door, "the bell's about to ring." Bra gathered her things and put them in her rucksack before rolling her window back up, turning the car off, and slid out of the car. She then locked it up tight and pocketed her keys before following Zak into the school.

Pan and Marron, who'd just arrived, watched the strange event happen with surprise. The brunette girl shook her head, "it's only _one_ time," she shrugged, "it's not like she'll make a habit of it." The blonde frowned, "She's been making all sorts of excuses to get out of hanging out with us after school… don't you think it's weird that she's walking to class with him all of a sudden?"

"This is the first time we've seen them walking to class together, Maz," Pan began leading the way across the lot, "they're going to the dance together; I'm pretty sure it's necessary to be social with your date."

That day marked the first of many days where Pan and Bra wouldn't walk to first period together.

*Week 3: Monday: after second period*

"Hey, Zak!"

Zak looked up as the cheery bluenette sidled up to him, easily coming to stride with him and smirked, "What; come to revoke your little invite to the dance?" Bra shook her head, "No, I came to tell you that I found my dress, and it fits _all_ the requirements that you wanted."

"Is that so?" Zak looked over at her, "well, you might wanna bring something else to change into because if you're going to be my date, then you'll have to go to the after party with me. My boy Lucas is throwing a huge basher at his place while his rents are on vacation in the Islands."

"After party?" Bra looked like a deer in headlights, but quickly recovered, "I'm sure I can swing it with my folks. They don't mind what I do as long as I come back home when it's over."

**(A/N: Lies! When you have a Daddy that is the Prince of All Saiyans, you can't get away with **_**anything**_**!)**

"So the prim and proper Princess has a wild party girl side," the dark haired boy said with a smirk, "I'll have to see it to believe it, your royal highness."

"You'll find that there's more to me than it seems." The bluenette said coyly, "as I said before; don't make assumptions that you can't prove," a smirk formed on her lips, "and if I'm the Princess, then what does that make you?"

"I'm the black night of your fairytale, B. Briefs; that's what it means," Zak said with a low laugh, "see you around… and come sit with me during lunch. There's somebodies that I want you to meet."

"Is that a sneaky way of saying that you want to eat lunch with me?" Bra asked teasingly, "Because if it is, I might just say yes."

"It might be, Princess," The dark haired boy broke off from her to head to his next class, "it might be…"

Bra watched him go, clutching her binder to her chest, _oh kami, that was so hot!_ The warning bell rang; causing her to jump, _crap, my class is the other way!_ The bluenette started running down the hall, _I can't be tardy again; Ms. Oaken will slap with a detention slip_!

*at lunch*

"Well, hello there, handsome," Pan said with a giggle, smiling as Trunks took the seat next to hers, "what brings you to my part of the town?"

"I just wanted to look in your beautiful face," Trunks replied, leaning in to kiss her on the cheek, "well that, and to treat you to your favorite food for lunch."

"You brought me something from _Yahoo's_?" The Son asked incredulously, and then squealed as he placed the humongous bag of food on the table, "I'll love you forever and ever and ever and _ever_!" she hugged him tightly before ripping the bag open and rifling through its contents, searching for her favorite burger and her fries.

"I take it she enjoyed your little surprise?" Uub snickered as he and Marron started to eat their own burgers. Trunks nodded, "I believe so. Where's Bra?"

"I don't know…" Marron said with a frown, "Panny, did you see her?"

Chisana; who'd just arrived, took her seat next to Pan and reached into the bag to get a burger for herself; knowing Trunks would always buy her something to eat as well, "she's not going to talk to you until she's finished inhaling her burger and fries. I saw Bra heading over to sit with that greasy looking Bailen guy and his friends."

"_What?_" Pan dropped her half-eaten burger and looked at her sister, incredulous, "she didn't even say anything to us!"

"Whoa, I didn't ask for _see_ food," Trunks snickered, closing Pan's mouth, "and what's the big deal; maybe she didn't have a chance to tell you."

"I doubt that," Pan snapped, "because I have fourth period; which is _right_ before lunch, with her. She told me she had to go to the bathroom and that she'd catch up with me."

"Why'd she lie?" Uub asked, "is she ashamed to spend time with the guy?"

"Clearly not since he's taking her to the dance next weekend." Marron replied haughtily, "I just don't see the draw there; honestly."

"Me either," Chisana said softly, "Bailen's a slime ball and he treats women like trash."

"Even my little sister; who'd sooner have her head in a book than actually pay attention to the going on's of high school drama, knows that he's no good," Pan said, and then smiled at her sister, "and I'm glad you don't pay attention; it'll scar you for life."

"Hurray." Chisana said half-heartedly, fishing her reading glasses and _Mockingjay_ out of her book bag. She then flipped to her earmarked page, pulled out the ragged bookmark, slipped her glasses on, and started delving into the world of Panem and District 13.

"I never liked that book, Pan whispered conspiratorially, "President Coin was such a-"

"Backstabbing bitch?" Chisana finished, and Pan hit her lightly on the arm, "you're not old enough to swear." The younger Son shrugged, "Mama says the same about you, yet you-"

"Hey, guys," Bra walked over to the table, "I-"

"If you weren't planning on sitting with us all you had to do was say so," Pan told her seriously, "you don't need to lie." Marron nodded in agreement, and Chisana continued to read her book, blissfully ignoring the mini confrontation.

"So go on," Marron said with a small, _forced_, smile, "sit with him; we _totally_ understand." Pan rolled her eyes and muttered, "_understand my ass_," under her breath. Trunks pinched her gently on the arm and kissed her temple before looking up at his little sister, "who's your new boyfriend?"

"None of your business," Bra retorted coolly, "now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going now."

Pan sighed sharply as Bra crossed the cafeteria, waving to Zak as she neared their table, "this is so messed up… How did he manage to worm himself between the three of us like this?"

"I don't know…" Marron replied softly, "look; the dance is this weekend, maybe she'll come back to her senses once all this excitement is over."

"I hope so." Pan replied, returning to devouring her burger; though with less fervor and enthusiasm than before. Her good mood had officially been shot, and the quickly forming barrier between them and Bra was to blame.

*Friday: Day before the Dance*

For the rest of that week, Bra didn't sit with her friends at lunch, hang out with them after school, and she barely walked with them to class, or socialized with them in general. Things were slowly but surely becoming strained between the three close friends.

"Are you guys coming over to my house to get ready?" Bra asked enthusiastically as they walked down the hall to third period together, "we could have a sleepover tonight."

"No thanks, Bra," Pan replied, "I think I'll sleep at my own house tonight. Marron could sleep over at my place since Kame Island is such a long commute, and then we'll come by first thing in the morning."

"Huh," Bra frowned, "you usually jump at the chance to spend the night so you could lock lips with Trunks."

"Yeah, well, we decided not to see each other until the night of the dance on Monday at lunch," Pan replied stiffly, "you would've known this if you'd sat with us that day… or said anything other than _hi_ and _bye_ to me all this week."

"Pan, I was just trying to get to know Zak better," The bluenette chided, "he's taking me to the dance; I ought to know something about him."

"Sure, sure," the brunette replied dismally, "I guess I'll see you in fourth period… but I guess I shouldn't expect to be able to talk to you, huh?" Before Bra could reply, Pan broke away from them and headed around the corner to her cooking class.

"What's up with her?" Bra wondered, "Why's she being so bitchy all of a sudden?"

"You'd know if you actually paid attention to us all this week," Marron said gently, "sorry, Bra, but you're just going to have to be blissfully ignorant this time… I bet that's nothing new, though." The blonde also went around the corner to the cooking hall, for she and Pan shared the same class.

"…" Bra shook her head vehemently and turned back around to go to her computer class, wondering what the heck just happened. _They're just not used to me not hanging around them all the time_, she told herself, _they'll adjust and everything will go back to the way it was…_

*that night at Pan's house*

Marron and Pan sat on the thick carpeted floor of Pan's room, painting their nails for the dance tomorrow night. Their faces were coated in a pink mask, intended to exfoliate the skin, soften it, and make it glow. A bowl of cut up fruits and veggies was set on a tray on the floor, complete with ranch dip; for the veggies, and cream cheese; for the fruit.

"There," Pan extended her toes, "isn't that cute?" she'd painted her toes a sparkly indigo color with silver tips, almost like a French manicure. Marron giggled and nodded, "it's going to look so cute tomorrow. What are you going to do to your fingers?"

"The exact opposite," the Son replied, "silver with dark blue tips."

"You know," Marron began, waggling her thin blonde brows, "Uub told me that his fifteen year old brother has a little crush on Chi-chan."

"Oh?" Pan looked up, "well, I guess I'll have to kick his ass, then."

"Pan!" The blonde chided, "Kālu's a good kid. He wouldn't do anything to hurt her."

"Mmhm…" the brunette said with a smirk, "Chi's only seen him a few times… I think she likes him, too." Both teens started giggling and Pan snickered, "their couple name would be… _Kalsana_."

"That's actually not bad," Marron mused, "ours is Marub or Uubron."

"Truanny or Panks… Or _Punks_!"

The two girls dissolved into raucous giggles as they continued to create funny rearrangements of the names of the different couples that they knew, and the laughter only grew in intensity and volume as they continued on.

"Vegulma."

"Godel."

"Chiku."

"Krillhachi."

"Vihan… ick…"

"Bulgeta? Eww…"

"Gochi… not bad…"

"Juulen?"

Pan grabbed a few strawberries from the tray and ate them, "alright, let's quit before we create something that's scar us for life." Marron giggled, taking a sip of her water, "I think Bulgeta already did it for me," she shuddered, "imagine if they named a child that? Poor Trunks, Bra, and Ruma."

"I think Vegeta would have to die first, come back to life, and die again for that to happen, Maz." The Son giggled, and then shook her head, "let's wash the masks off before we do our nails; that way, we won't mess them up."

"Aye aye, captain."

**I know; it seems like I blew through the three weeks between the start of the story and the dance, but it's necessary so I'll have time to really get into the destruction that Bra's eventual drug use will cause. I'll try to include a bit more Bra and Goten interaction, because there wasn't much in here. I hope you guys like this.**

**-SukiChan12^-^**


	2. Part: II

**Part Two…**

**Btw, Bra and Trunks' little sister's full name is Ruma Ayame Vegeta-Briefs. Her first name is the last half of Bulma's Japanese name.**

* * *

"You guys didn't sleep at all last night, did you?" Bra demanded as soon as Pan and Marron; accompanied by GJ and Amara, crossed the threshold of the CC compound. The chibis immediately ran off to find Rumi, leaving the teens alone. The brunette rolled her eyes, "we didn't sleep because we were too busy having a blast just hanging out together."

"Yup," Marron giggled, "Pan throws a mean slumber party, but; as you can see, our hair is all rolled up in the rollers, and our nails are done. We did all the spa treatments that Videl got for us, and we look great. All we need to do is take out the pins and rollers, assemble our hairdos, put on our makeup, dresses, shoes, and jewelry, and we're ready to go. _Relax_, Bra."

"You guys, we have to look absolutely stun-"

"_You_, Bra," Pan corrected softly, "_you_, not us. I just want to have a good time with my boyfriend, and I don't need to look drop dead gorgeous while doing it." Marron made a noise of agreement, "this is just another date with Uub to me. You're the only one making a big deal out of it. You go do your thing, and we'll sit around and watch TV or something."

Without waiting for her to reply, the two girls made themselves comfortable on the living room sofa and turned on some ealy morning cartoons; anime, leaving Bra standing on the stairs, speechless. Without a word, the bluenette headed back up to her room to finishing preparing for that night.

_When did things get so distant between us?_

*that night*

Bra finished coating her lips with a rich, crimson lipstick and smacked them together, smiling at the color's effect on her creamy skin. She had her dress on, and her blue hair was styled in wild, partially combed out barrel curls to frame her face. A pair of diamond chandelier earrings swung in her ears, and a small black clutch rested on the sink. Once she was sure everything was in order, she headed out of her room and down the stairs, her Yves St Laurent heels clicking on the marble. The shoes were closed toed; covered with silvery white sparkles all over.

Trunks stood at the foot of the stairs, looking dashing in a silver tux with a dark blue shirt and boutonniere. Pan stood beside him, her arm looped through his, a silver shawl draped over her bare shoulders. Her hair was styled elegantly with a small hump at the front, a silver head with blue gemstones on it, and the rest of her hair was tumbling down her back in loose curls.

The dress was absolutely perfect. The corset had silvery lace lining at the top, small silver buttons running down the middle of the front, and a silver border forming the typical princess waist line. The skirt fell in graceful waves of indigo silk, pooling around her feet on the floor. The hem had the same silver lace border as the top of the corset.

Pan's choice of shoes were a pair of sparkling silver flats, designed to look like frozen tree branches that had grown naturally over portions of her feet. They; surprisingly, meshed well with the ensemble. Pan looked like some kind of winter princess. A pair of snowflake shaped studs were placed in her ears.

Marron and Uub were standing together not far from Pan and Trunks, whispering together. Marron's hair was gathered in an intricate bun at the back of her head, complete with a small tiara; more of a headband, and her bangs were combed over her forehead neatly. The soft waves of red chiffon accented her hair color and skin tone, and brought out her eyes. On her feet she wore a pair of low, 3" heels that were close toed and silver with a pointed toe, and she had a black chemise to cover her shoulders with, and she wore a pair of tear drop diamond earrings in her ears.

Uub looked positively dashing in his black tux with a silver vest and red shirt and matching boutonniere. His arm was wrapped tightly around the waist of his date as they talked softly.

"You look beautiful."

Bra jumped and looked up, meeting Goten's gaze, "thanks, Goten." The conversation lapsed into an awkward silence as both parties looked away, blushing. As Goten began to start the conversation again, Bulma came upon them with a strained smile for her daughter, "your… um, _date_ is here, Bra," she frowned, "and would you mind telling me what you were thinking when you asked _him_ to the dance?"

The younger bluenette shrugged, "he had what I was looking for," before starting towards the front hall, and then paused, "see you around, Goten," before heading around the corner.

"See you… Bra…" Goten said weakly, and then looked down. Bulma noticed at once and wrapped her arms around him in a comforting manner, "she's come around, honey," her fingers ran through his spiky hair, "she'll see that this ruffian of hers is up to no good, and then she'll how perfect you are for her."

"It's a phase, Goten," Videl volunteered as she walked over and kissed him on the cheek, "she's going through a bad boy phase."

"Yup, I remember mine," Bulma nodded, smiling, "and I never came out of it, either," she giggled, "look at who I'm married to, for Dende's sake."

*in the hall*

"What's the point of wearing that if you clearly just wanted to be naked?" Zak asked rather rudely as Bra approached, "trying to tease me, B. Briefs?"

"Just showing you that I'm too much woman for you to handle," Bra shrugged, smirking deviously, "do you like it?"

"I'd like it better on the floor of my bedroom while I make you scream my-"

"Bra," Vegeta stepped into the hall, narrowing his eyes at Zak, "who is this ruffian that your mother allowed in off of the streets?"

"Daddy," Bra chided, "this is Zak; he's my date to the dance."

"He looks like you found him in one of those… _homeless_ shelters," The saiyan Prince sneered, "he's a weakling; why waste your time with the likes of him? I'd rather see you with Kakarot's youngest brat than this waste of space."

"Hey, old man, you got a problem with me, then don't talk about me like I'm not even here," Zak snapped clenching his fists, "I should be asking you the same thing. What was _the_ Bulma Briefs thinking when she married _you_; you life-sized troll doll."

"You insolent human being," Vegeta said darkly, stepping up to the boy, "you will treat me with respect if you ever want to take my daughter anywhere ever again. Flap your weakling tongue at me like that again and see if you live to tell about it."

"If you call my husband a troll doll again, then you _definitely_ won't be taking our daughter anywhere again," Bulma snapped as she entered the room, "my choices are my personal business, and you'd do well not to try poking your nose in it again. Bra, I need to talk to you. _Now_."

Without waiting for an answer, the older blue haired woman grabbed her daughter by the arm and dragged her into the kitchen. As soon as the door was shut, Bulma hissed, "What the hell was that, Bra? He disrespected your father right in front of you and you didn't say a word to defend him."

"Daddy's a grown man; he can fight his own battles-"

"Oh, I know that," Bulma cut in, and then shook her head, "if anyone else said something like that to your father, you'd jump down their throats over it. What's so different about him?"

"Mom, Zak is—he's different," Bra tried to explain her case, "if I'd said anything, then he wouldn't take me to the dance and I _really_ want to go with him."

"So going to the dance with this boy; who has done _nothing_ to get in my good books, is far more important than defending your own family?" Bulma asked softly, and then sighed in an exasperated manner, "I am so disappointed in you right now. I thought we raised you better."

"Mom, I-"

"No," Bulma shook her head, "go have fun with him; since going to the dance with him is this important to you. I won't stop you from getting what you want." The older woman sighed again before plastering a smile back onto her face and headed back into the living room, leaving her daughter to process what she'd been told.

"Screw this," Bra whispered indignantly, "I worked too hard to go to this dance with him, and I'm not going to throw it all away now." She headed back into the front hall and linked her arm with Zak's, "ready to go?"

"I've been ready to get out of here since I got here," Zak replied, smirking at Vegeta as he kissed the back of Bra's hand, "your family's kind of lame anyway. Isn't it illegal for your older brother to be going out with your home girl? Talk about a pedophiliac-"

"Yeah, well how about you shut the fuck up and learn some common decency and respect?" Pan hissed, moving to stand right in front of Zak, "Bra might be scared to shut you up but I'm sure as hell not. Say something else rude and uncouth and I will smear you all over this damn floor."

The bluenette forced a laugh and shook her head, "Pan, you're so crazy. She's kidding; let's get going, Zak."

"She'd better be," the dark haired boy snapped, "because I'm not afraid to hit a crazy bitch. Even one as fine as you, girly. The things I'd do to you in that dress," He whistled lowly, "I bet you're a freak in bed; all the crazy ones are."

Pan backed up with a gasp; appalled, and Trunks snarled, "Well, I hope you're not afraid to hit her crazy boyfriend either, and that's _if_ you get past her and the rest of her family, you idiot."

Zak continued to talk as they walked; ignoring both Pan and Trunks, towards the door, shooting them a triumphant smirk, "and I think your parents might either be bipolar or they have multi disassociated personality disorder. One second, your mom was all bubbly and happy, and the next she was pissed off. Hey, it's not my fault she married the little troll man. She's the crazy one, not me."

"Yeah…" Bra's laughs began to fall flat as she glanced back her parents, Trunks, and Pan. All four of them stood together, watching her with disappointment clear in their eyes. Hot tears bit at the backs of her eyes, but she blinked them away and followed him out to his car.

"Kami, I could just—what the hell is wrong with him? He's such a—ugh! He's a damn prick." Pan crossed her arms over her chest, glowering heatedly at the car sitting at the curb, "he's lucky Papa didn't hear him talking to me like that or he'd _really _be smeared all over the floor."

"What the hell," Trunks said, glancing between his father and Zak, "you didn't kill him for all of that crap he just spewed? I know _I_ wanted to."

"I want nothing to do with that wretched boyfriend of hers," Vegeta said coldly, "if she wants to be with that disrespectful waste of life, then she can. It's clearly none of our concern." The saiyan Prince turned on his heel and left the room, closely trailed by his mate.

"He's pissed," The lavender haired Prince said softly, "the gravity room will probably get mangled tonight."

"I don't blame him," Pan said stiffly, "How could she just stand there and say nothing to shut him up? Is going out with him really that important to her?"

"I guess so," Trunks muttered, glowering at the car carrying his sister and her awful date as it pulled away from the curb, "I always thought she'd always be a Daddy's girl. I guess I was wrong."

Pan made her way back into the living room and over to Marron and Uub, "Zak is such a pervert," she hissed, "Bra; his _supposed_ date, was standing right there and he says '_I bet you're a freak in bed; all the crazy ones are_'. Bra didn't say anything, and Trunks got pissed."

"What did you do for him to call you crazy?" Marron asked, truly curious.

"I bitched him out and threatened him because he called Trunks a pedophile, and he was talking crap about Auntie Bulma and Vegeta," the brunette stubbed the toe of her shoe into the floor, "I did a hell of a lot more about it than Bra did. She just giggled and played it off like it was some kind of a joke. What the hell is that?"

"Bra _not_ defending Vegeta?" Uub was incredulous, "now _that's _crazy." Marron nodded, and then shook her head, "whatever; let's go to the dance and have fun. Kami knows Bra won't hang with us because she's been too busy running herself ragged to please her precious _Zak_."

"Yeah," Pan nodded regrettably, "I'm sorry, but if her boyfriend's going to ogle us all like pieces of meat, then I don't see the need to waste my time being around his perverted ass."

"You said it," The blonde linked arms with her, "you know she'll whine and be like '_I spend time with your boyfriends and it's only fair_'. But she's known our boyfriends for most; in Trunks' case, all, of her life. We don't know Zak like that, and I'm not too keen on getting to know him if he acts like _this_."

"Let's just go," Trunks came over to the gossiping females, "if Bra's going to act like a naïve child and pretend like she doesn't see her boyfriend acting like a total ass to her family and friends, then just let her. She'll learn eventually."

*at the dance*

Trunks, Pan, Marron, and Uub procured a small table for four near the back of the ball room to put their stuff down so they could get some dancing in. Uub and Marron offered to sit and watch their things while Pan and Trunks danced, since neither of them were big on dancing.

"You guys go ahead," Uub waved them along, "I'm not a fan of dancing or dancing in a huge crowd." Marron laid her head on his shoulder, "we'll stay here and watch your stuff for you."

"Thanks, you guys," Pan said gratefully, "I'm gonna run to the bathroom and use the facilities. Come on, Trunks." The small brunette grabbed his hand and dragged him through the crowd. Marron laughed as he stumbled along behind her, "She's so demanding; it's funny."

"Tell me about it." Uub snickered, and then frowned, "isn't that Bra's date and Bra heading this way?"

"Oh no," Marron winced, "I'm going to have to tell them to get lost. I can't do that; I'm not good at being a mean person. Uub, help, please."

"Hey guys," Bra stood in front of the table, "why didn't you get a bigger table? There's no room for us." Zak nodded, "yeah, in case you can't count, you need a table of six."

"We arrived as a group of four, man," Uub said coolly, "so we only need four seats. You didn't ride with us, so it's your loss."

"Seriously," Bra snapped, "is Pan still mad about what Zak said to earlier? He was just joking; I mean, what would he want with her when _I'm_ his date? I mean…" she trailed off as Marron looked up at her, horrified, and tried to backtrack, "wait, that didn't come out like I-"

"I get it, Bra," the blonde said softly, "but you guys are going to have find your own table if your date's going to be rude. Just because you can tolerate it doesn't mean the rest of us can. Majority rules."

Bra bit her lip to keep it from quivering as she stood there awkwardly, and Zak grabbed her hand, "Forget these losers; they don't understand our relationship."

"We're... back." Pan's excited announcement flopped as she and Trunks noticed the extra company at the table, "Can't count, Zak? This is a table for four, not _six_. But; considering you've failed senior year twice, I guess you can't. Get lost."

"And the crazy bitch rears her head," Zak smirked, "what's wrong, Panny; jealous that your friend's got all of this bad boy to herself? It's alright; I don't my sharing the love-"

"I'm the granddaughter of _two_ Tenkaichi Boudokai _champions_ and one of them is the strongest man in the world," Pan cut in, "I don't have to try hard to have any man I want, so I don't need any favors from _you_. I'm dating the most handsome _former_ bachelor in the entire world and he's _more_ than enough man for me. I don't usually rub it in, but I'm too rich for handouts, hon, maybe you should be looking for them yourself."

Marron gasped, "Panny! That's-"

"No holds barred, Zak," Pan said coldly, "you insulted me first, so it's only fair. You can call me a crazy bitch all you want, but at the end of the day… I'm a _rich_ crazy bitch that's also an heiress to the Satan fortune, and _you_?" she chuckled humorlessly, "you're just Zak Bailen, resident bad boy of Orange Star High school who doesn't have much of a future ahead of him. I've got full ride scholarships to some of the most prestigious schools in the world; what have you got?" When Zak didn't answer, she smirked, "don't try to play a game that you don't know how to win, hon."

"Pan!" Bra cried, "Leave him alone; that's so low to rub all of that in his face-"

"Oh, so you can defend this _waste of space_, but you can't defend your own goddamn _family_ and your _friends_!?" Pan rounded in on her, "I am so ashamed to call you my closest friend right now. Why don't you just run along and enjoy the dance with this pathetic lowlife? It doesn't seem like you want to be around us anymore as it is."

"Panny, you don't understand-"

"_I_ understand that in the course of two weeks, Zak has become more important to you than your own _father_," Trunks stepped in, "you used to fight tooth and nail to make sure that no one was; under any circumstances, to insult your precious daddy. This guy comes along, and you barely bat a lash. I can see how you have your priorities set, and you need to do some reorganizing."

"I don't put my friends aside for Trunks at _every_ turn, and Marron doesn't do that for Uub, either," Pan said coolly, "but if that's how you want it, then I won't stop you. Go ahead; worship the ground he walks on… see how many friends you have left when those rose colored glasses come off."

"Fine," Bra hissed, "I'm finally happy, and you all want to act likely spoiled brats. I've spent most of my life around you all; what's a week and a half of spending my free time with my boyfriend? All of this '_he's no good for you_' and '_why are you with him_' needs to stop! Why can't you guys just let me be with him?"

"I'm not saying anything else, Bra," Pan said softly, "And who said you couldn't go out with him? You're your own person; you should be able to make your own choice."

"Don't try to push this back on me, Pan-"

"Bra; stop being such a ditz," Marron hissed, narrowing her blue eyes at Bra, "We're not being spoiled brats; we just want know why this guy you've known for only three weeks is suddenly the center of your world? _Please_," she brushed a strand of loose hair behind her ear; looking eerily like her mother as she did so, "_enlighten_ us, because I don't see how it suddenly works out like this."

"Easy," Zak spoke up, "you-"

"If the word loser comes out of your mouth, I will sic my boyfriend on your ass," Marron hissed, "not that I couldn't handle you on my own."

"Bra, you should just go," the blonde said at last, "go have fun with him, because while you're with us and he's around, the fun gets sucked out of everything."

"Marron, come on," Bra protested, "you can't mean that."

"Oh, yeah, I do _mean_ it," The blonde said fiercely, "Let me know when the _real_ Bra comes back, because the Bra _I_ know would never refer to Pan's; your supposed closest friend; _that Pan_'s beauty as degradingly lower than yours."

"Bra…" Pan began, and then shook her head, "I have nothing else to say to you right now." Their gazes met, and Bra could see the hurt in Pan's midnight blue irises before she looked away, "I guess we'll see you around, Bra."

"Let's just go, B. Briefs," Zak grabbed her hand, "they don't understand what they're giving up on."

"Fine by me." Bra barely managed to get out before the dark haired boy dragged her back into the crowd, practically ripping her arm out of her socket as he did so.

"Panny?" Trunks moved to her side, concerned by her stiff silence.

"I'm fine." Pan said softly, thought her voice shook slightly, "let's just have fun, okay, baby?" She leaned into Trunks as he wrapped his arm around her waist, and he nodded, "whatever you want, Princess. Want to go dance for a little bit?"

"Okay," the brunette nodded, following him out to the dance floor. Marron sighed, flushing heavily as the sudden burst of confidence left her, "Oh kami, what did I just say?" Uub pulled her down into her seat, "what needed to be heard. Relax, Maz, you might've done Bra some good."

"I hope so…" Marron said with a sigh, leaning against her date as they watched the other students twirl across the dance floor.

*Bra*

"I can't believe they would do something like that," the blue haired girl ranted, "they make it seem like I've just turned into a different person or something. I'm still me; I'm just interested in you."

Zak frowned, "I think they're jealous, Princess." Bra shook her head, "they're not the type of people to be jealous. I'll give it some time so they can get used to it. Three weeks was kind of fast."

"Whatever you say, B. Briefs."

*meanwhile*

"It just hurts, you know," Pan whispered, "that she would say something like that. I'm not big on beauty; though I'm willing to dress up for certain occasions, but it doesn't feel good when your own best friend says something like that. I get it; she's the beautiful, exotically hued Bra Briefs and I'm just the ordinary brunette; that you can find in every city, with the big, dark blue eyes."

"Hey, none of that," Trunks cupped her chin, "do you want to know what I see when I look at you?"

"No, because you 're biased. You have to say that I'm beautiful because you love me." The Son girl told him dejectedly, and he chuckled, "I think you're absolutely, positively, hands down, the most gorgeous woman to walk on the face of this earth."

"Stop trying to make me laugh," Pan whined, trying to hide her growing smile, "let me be depressed and unhappy." Her protests turned into giggles as Trunks began kissing whatever part of her was within reach. She sighed, _I'm so lucky to have him…_

*after the dance*

Pan rifled through her clutch and pulled out her phone, checking for text messages as they made their way back to the car. Uub was taking Marron to a hotel for the night, so Trunks and Pan would head back to Capsule Corp alone. The Son frowned at a particular message she got on her phone, "Bra sent me a text a few minutes ago. She said to meet her at home. Hm, maybe she's learned her lesson and decided to ditch bozo the clown."

"Maybe so." Trunks replied, kissing her on the top of her head as they walked down the sidewalk at a leisurely pace. She giggled and leaned up on her tip-toes to kiss him on the underside of his jaw and tugged her shawl tighter around herself as a chilly breeze passed over them. The lavender haired Prince wrapped an arm around her and used his ki to keep her warm as they ambled along.

*meanwhile*

Zak smirked as he tucked Bra's phone back into her purse just seconds before she returned from the restroom, smirking mischievously as she spun in a quick circle, modeling her tiny, barely there, black after party dress, "like it?"

"It would look better on my bedroom floor, as I said before, Princess." He smirked, wrapping an arm around her waist, "We'd better go, B. Briefs, Lucas's bash starts in a few minutes."

"Okay, let's go, then." Bra smirked, "the rents won't be looking for me tonight; that's for sure." As they left the building, she saw Trunks helping Pan to get into the back of their limo, and her heart wrenched. Her brother said something, and Pan laughed, and Bea shook her head, _she wasn't hurt, see? She's perfectly fine now_.

Bra couldn't help but feel guilty as she recalled the pained look in Pan's eyes from earlier, but quickly shook it off as she slid into the passenger seat of Zak's beater. Once she was in the car, she looked around curiously. She'd never really had a chance to look at it earlier.

It was messy, like any boy's car, but the contents were so strange. There was a rubber tourniquet on the floor along with a razor blade and a mirror and… was that a _needle_? A powdery white substance was spilt on the black carpet of the floor of the car, and she wondered what it was as Zak slid in.

"Come on, Princess," he teased, picking up the mirror, "What; never seen a mirror before?"

"Let's just go, alright?" She asked coolly, looking out the window.

"Someone's a little tense." Zak teased halfheartedly, and then pulled out of the parking space, "Rager, rager, here we come…"

*at the party*

Bra could hear the loud, screamo music two blocks away, and when they pulled up to the house; it was a very nice house, she felt; for the very first time, regret for not heading home right after the dance instead of staying out later and partying with Zak.

"Come on, Princess," Zak teased, putting the Beater into park, "what are you; scared?"

_I'm the Princess of all Saiyans_, she thought, _I never back down from a challenge… unless it involves training…_ She climbed out of the car and snorted derisively, "Hardly," a smirk formed on her lips, "let's party."

* * *

**And from here, things will get pretty crazy… It's not like she'll remember any of it; or most of it, in the morning, right? Doesn't mean we don't know what she'll end up doing tonight. Here's a little sneak preview of the aftermath:**

_The statuesque bluenette girl slowly crept into the CC compound, giggling softly as she made her way in. She reached into her large black handbag, pulled out a half-empty bottle of liqueur and took a long swig and tucked the bottle back into her purse. Bra ran a hand through her mussed blue hair, unearthing a plethora of hickies and love bites peppering the creamy skin of her neck. The loose strap of her incredibly tight; and short, dress hung off of her, revealing a good amount of the soft flesh of her chest._

_Red lipstick was smeared all around her mouth, and black eyeliner and mascara coated the underside of her bottom lids. One of her earrings was missing, and the other swung from her ear; just moments from falling out on its own. Bra small feet were bare; the nails colored a sparkling red, and there were trace amounts of dirt coating her feet, ankles, and lower calves._

"_Buraja Yasai Vegeta Briefs," A low voice hissed, and the lights of the foyer flicked on, revealing a worried Bulma standing at the foot of the stairs in her robe and night gown, "care to enlighten me as to where the hell you've been all night?"_


	3. Part: III

**I made up a few drink names here and there, and I'm not very familiar with the terminology for drug use and stuff, but yeah… enjoy the chapter. Profanity is more frequent in this chapter because there are a lot of drunk people who'll be rambling, hehe, and there is a small drunken lemon. Nothing too serious, though, just a _slight_ drunk threesome that was so **_**not**_** my idea! Don't be too hard on me; this is my first time writing drunk/high scenes and activities.**

* * *

*CC*

Pan looked around confused as she and Trunks entered the compound, "where's Bra?" Trunks shrugged, "I don't sense her upstairs in her room… or anywhere around here. She's probably stuck in all the traffic from everyone leaving the dance all at once with that boyfriend of hers."

"Good; gives me some time to get out of this dress," Pan turned to smirk at her boyfriend, "care to lend a hand?"

Her smirk was returned in full, "oh, do I…" Pan giggled and sprinted up the stairs, holding the skirt of her dress and her purse as she hurried to Trunks' room, trying to evade the now-very interested demi saiyan on her tail.

*party*

Zak wrapped his arm possessively around Bra's waist as they made their way up the walkway to the front door of the house. Suddenly, the front door flew open, and a guy riding on a mattress slid across the grass, coming to a sliding halt at their feet. The bluenette frowned and took a step back as the guy looked up at them and burst out laughing raucously.

"Lucas," Zak slapped the blonde boy a high five, "that was wicked."

"Don't you know it, man?" Lucas jumped to his feet and rubbed a hand under his nose before noticing that there was female company, "who's the babe? She's smoking hot."

"_She_," Bra jumped in, irritated, "is _Bra Briefs_."

"Down, Princess," Zak warned, "we came to party, not assert authority. Live a little."

"Man, I've got a fresh import upstairs if you want it," The blonde said, forgetting Bra entirely, "one hundred percent pure."

Zak grinned, "that's fucking sweet; how much?"

"For you, man; it's a cool one fifty." Lucas replied, nodding, "now get your ass in there and get fucking wasted, bro."

"Come on, B. Briefs," the dark haired boy led the way into the house, "time to show you how we on the other side of the tracks throw a party."

_Oh. My. Kami._

Bra looked around herself in surprise. The house was a complete disaster. There were half naked girls gyrating and grinding atop tables and other furniture, half naked; or mostly naked, couples on top of each other, playing an intense round of tonsil hockey against the walls, on the couches, chairs, and on the floor. A bunch of boys were gathered around a couch, whooping and hollering as four or five girls made out with each other and did… _things_ to one another that Bra could never see herself doing with Pan or Marron.

A topless girl ran by, right in front of her, humongous boobs jiggling as she giggled and squealed, trying to evade who the bluenette assumed was her boyfriend… and his two buddies…

"What's wrong, Princess?" Zak asked, "This is _tame_ compared to the summer time parties that Luke likes to throw. His parents are almost always away on business so he can do whatever the fuck he wants."

"Where are the drinks?" Bra asked, "and do they have any liqueur?"

"You actually know a kind of drink?" Zak asked, "Luke's mom likes the sweet stuff. She should have some stocked in the cellar."

Zak then began leading her through the myriad of people and down the stairs to the basement. Bra flinched at the sight of a couple doing the deed in one of the aisles of aging wine, the girl moaning particularly loud as they made their way over to the aforementioned stash.

"Hmmm, didn't know they had vanilla Schnapps…" The dark haired boy handed Bra a tall bottle, "I suggest you mix this with some tequila or amaretto; otherwise, it's too thick to drink on its own."

**(A/N: I know nothing about drinks, so just follow my make believe rules.)**

"Where am I going to find some amaretto or tequila?" The blue haired heiress wondered, looking around. Zak found a tall tumbler and poured some of the vanilla liqueur into it, followed by a thinner, clear liquid, and a slightly thick mostly fluid spirit in and swirled the glass gently to mix it all up.

"Vanilla Mind Bomb," he told her, handing her the glass, "one of my specialties. You'll _never_ be the same once you knock one of these puppies back."

"What all did you put in here?" Bra asked curiously, examining the dark amber contents of her glass.

"Some Grey Goose mixed with tequila, a little amaretto, and your vanilla Schnapps." The boy replied, mixing a drink of his own, with more Grey Goose and tequila than amaretto and Schnapps, "take a sip, Princess; it'll rock your world."

"Maybe I shouldn't…"

"You're scared, aren't you?" Zak demanded, "I knew it; I knew you weren't tough enough to handle this." Bra shook her head vehemently, "I'm not scared!"

"Well prove it," he retorted, "knock that whole thing back and I'll believe you."

"Fine!" Bra snapped, grabbing the tumbler and downing the contents in three gulps. The consistency was kind of thick, but the taste was very sweet, with a slight after burn from the tequila. She coughed a few times and placed the glass on the table, "Do another one. If that's all there is to it… I could do this all night."

"You're going to regret this later, B. Briefs." Zak said, smirking as he poured her another vanilla mind bomb, carefully mixing the ingredients and then handed the glass to her, "you're not that bad, Princess."

"You either, black knight." Bra replied, taking the Mind Bomb to the head. Her newly dubbed boyfriend whistled at the sight and she put the glass down to smirk at him, "hit me."

"Fine by me, Princess."

*a few drinks later*

"Princess can't hold a drink, eh?" Zak snickered, "I should've known you were a lightweight." Bra ignored him, hiccupping and laughing as the heavy buzz from the drinks began to cloud her mind.

"Fuck…" she said with a giggle and a burp, "those things are pretty damn powerful to be so damn sweet." She leaned heavily on Zak as he led her up to the second floor, where more people were enjoying the party by… other means.

Bra took a look around the game room they were in, taking in the groups of people smoking weed and snorting coke, "Why are they sucking sugar up their noses?"

"Because it's fun," Zak replied, "want to do a line?"

"Why the hell not," Bra shrugged, "everyone else is doing it."

The dark haired boy grinned, and went to retrieve a mirror, a blade, and some fresh coke powder. Bra took a seat on a nearby couch, giggling as her head spun. Two brunette girls sat next to her, one of them looking her over with glazed green eyes, "you're hot."

**(A/N: I've never been drunk, but I've heard some stories… I'm not taking this **_**overly**_** over the top.)**

"Thanks," Bra replied with a giggle, "so are you. Your hair is sexy as hell."

A hunger burned in the girl's green eyes and she looked at her brunette counterpart, and the two of them moved so one of them was on either side of Bra. She looked at them both weirdly, and then burped, tasting the sweet drinks she'd taken down earlier.

"Ever kissed a girl, honey?" The second brunette girl; this one with blue eyes, and she leaned in to skim her nose along the side of Bra's neck and over her shoulder. Bra shivered and shook her head, "No…"

"Wanna find out how it feels?" The first girl asked, gently grabbing her by the chin, "I promise you won't be disappointed."

Bra nodded shakily, "I've… always kind of wondered what it was…" She trailed off as the green eyed girl leaned closer, so their noses were just centimeters apart and blinked slowly. They closed the remaining space, their soft pink lips pressing together as they began to kiss; softly at first, but slowly building in intensity and passion. The girl was gently leading Bra, giving her cues as their tongues intertwined.

The second brunette was contently licking, sucking, and nipping clumsily on the bluenette's neck; leaving hickies and love bites no doubt, and smiled as a muffled whimper escaped her, "you like that, honey," and returned to assaulting her soft neck.

"Mmmhmm…" Bra hummed, pulling away from the green eyed girl's lips. The first brunette began sucking and licking a trail across her jaw line, making her way slowly up to her ear. She traced the shell of the bluenette's ear and nipped at her lobe gently, sending a jolt through her body.

Bra groaned and leaned into green eyed girl's neck, suckling fiercely on the area where her neck merged with her collar bone. A soft mewl left her, and she bit down on Bra's ear, causing her to hiss down in her throat. Blue eyed girl and unbuttoned the back of Bra's dress and slipped her hands in side, snaking around to slip into her bra and cup her copious chest. Cerulean eyes widened as the soft hands on her chest began to knead the skin, sending soft pulses of pleasure down her spine.

"Well, well; what have we here?" Zak commented blithely as he returned, "I leave you alone for one second and you go all '_lesbian threesome_' on me." The three girls slowly; and slightly reluctantly, separated with soft kisses and mild caresses.

"You're free to join," Bra replied, her voice raspy with desire, and the brunettes nodded in agreement, "we might need your… _assistance_ if we keep it up."

"I thought you wanted this," Zak gestured to the powder he'd neatly cut and pushed into neat lines, "you said you wanted to try it, so get your blue haired ass over here."

Bra squirmed completely free of the two females, who had been subtly groping her chest and ass, "hang on; I wanna snort the sugar up my nose."

"You roll up a bill like this," the dark haired boy held up a rolled up zeni bill, "put one end in one of your nostrils and plug the other one, and snort it. Do it fast, too."

"Okay." Bra took the bill and did as he'd instructed, clumsily snorting a whole line of coke up her nose. She shook her head to clear it and rubbed at her nose, "that feels really weird…"

"Hit it again," Zak suggested, "it takes some getting used to."

To his surprise, Bra neatly cut and lined up a row of powder and snorted it up like she'd been doing it since she was born. She rubbed at her nose gently, and giggled, "Fuck… I think I want another drink."

"How about some Crown Royal or Jack Daniels?" Zak placed the two bottles on the table, and chuckled as Bra snatched up the Jack Daniel's, "watch that; its whiskey and it'll burn going down."

"Try this, sexy," the blue eyed brunette handed her a colorful bottle, "it's Pucker vodka; the citrus flavored one. It tastes really good."

"Okay," Bra took the bottle and took a large swig of the contents, smiling as she gulped it down; "it _is_ good." The green eyed brunette smiled, "I'm Yuri, and this is my twin, Ai, and there's plenty more where that came from. We've got every flavor."

Zak rolled his eyes at the females and began cutting his own lines out of the mound of power, carefully and neatly making them into rows. He set about six shot glasses up alongside the mirror that the coke was on, and filled them with equal parts Jack Daniel's and Crown Royal.

"Lucas's parents have a pool out back," Ai squealed, "We should totally skinny dip!"

"I've never skinny dipped before," Bra murmured, pouring a glass of the citrus vodka and chugging it down, "I've always wanted to, though."

"Well, come on girl!" Yuri grabbed her hand and jumped up, "we'll get naked outside and then jump in."

"Sounds cool!" Bra took a deep swig from the bottle, kicked off her Jimmy Choo's, and followed the twins downstairs to the pool; bottle on hand. Zak, who'd only just finished knocking back his shots and doing the last of the lines of coke, followed the girls, anxious to see them in the nude.

*at Capsule Corp*

"Pan, I thought Bra was coming home with you." Bulma leaned in the doorway of Trunks' room, peering in at the couple lounging on the bed.

Pan had her phone to her ear, "That's what I thought, too. Her cell keeps going to voicemail… Hi, Bra, it's Pan; I was just wondering what was keeping you from getting home. Your parents are getting really worried, and Trunks, Vegeta, and I are having a bit of trouble sensing your ki. Call me if you can. Bye." Bulma heaved a sigh and left the room, "where is that girl?"

The Son girl put her phone down and laid her head on Trunks' chest, "I thought she wanted to talk things out… I guess she lied. Maybe Zak has taken over her life."

"Don't talk like that, Princess," Trunks brushed a hand over Pan's soft waves, "maybe something did come up, and she just can't get to the phone. Hell, maybe she's miraculously found a sale at twelve midnight and went shopping."

Pan giggled and shook her head, "Now I could definitely see Bra doing that, but what store is open at _midnight_?" The lavender haired prince shrugged, "only Bra would know."

"Touché." The small brunette relaxed in his arms, and he pressed a kiss to her temple, but Pan sat up, "that still doesn't explain why we can barely sense her. I can't even get a lock on where she is."

"Maybe it's one of her little inventions that he sometimes tinkers around with in the lab," Trunks shrugged, "she's always finding new ways to extend her shopping trips, so I wouldn't be surprised if she'd created some kind of ki hiding device at this point," the prince shook his head, "she was able to repair the Gravity Room by the age of five, after all; a ki hiding device would be child's play for her."

"I just hope she's not in trouble because of that dumb ass." Pan mumbled, snagging a cucumber sandwich from the tray of snacks she'd procured from the kitchen. She rolled off of her boyfriend and curled into his side, nibbling on her sandwich. A soft chuckle rumbled through Trunks' chest, "you'd think after all this crap she put you through; you'd have quit on her by now."

"Would you quit on Goten?"

"Touché." The lavender haired Prince rested his chin on top of her head, "quit worrying so much. She'll turn up eventually."

*at the party*

Bra clumsily unbuttoned the back of her dress and tugged the zipper down the sides before pulling the scant black fabric down her voluptuous frame. Zak watched, entranced by her beauty, and felt himself harden in his pants as she unhooked the clasp at the front of her bra, freeing her D cup breasts.

Creamy orbs jiggled minutely, crowned by soft pink areola and nipples. Her slender pointer fingers looped under the waistband of her panties and tugged them down, unearthing a neatly trimmed triangle of soft cerulean curls at the apex of her thighs. Bra pushed all her clothing into a neat pile with her feet and turned to face the twin brunettes, who were equally as bare.

"Holy shit, you have a smoking body." Yuri gasped, walking in a quick circle around Bra, "take a look at those twins." Bra jumped and giggled as Ai poked one of her breasts, sending a ripple through the mass, "thank you."

"Well," Ai wrapped an arm around Bra's tiny waist and rested her hand on the side of her wide, fertile hip, "the pool's waiting for us. Let's go swimming, bitches!"

There were already a few people in the pool; au natural, so the girls wouldn't really stand out. At this point of the party most; if not all, attendants were ranged from heavily buzzed to outright wasted or just plain effed up, but the heads of males and females alike turned to watch as the three naked; attractive, females made their way to the stairs down into the pool.

"Oh, shit," Bra gasped as she jumped into the three foot area of the pool, "the water's cold as ice!"

"It's winter, Aoiro; of course it's cold!" Ai crowed, "That's what makes it fun!" with a squeal, the blue eyed brunette dove into the cold water, and then almost immediately surfaced, shivering like crazy, "S-s-shit."

**(A/N: Aoiro: Japanese for Blue, and will become Bra's nickname when she becomes a druggie. The shortened version of this will be Aoi. Zak will sometimes refer to her as Aoirohime or Aohime: blue princess)**

"Ai, look at your nips!" Bra giggled, "The headlamps are on high beam, girl!"

Ai giggled, blushing heavily and covering her chest, and Bra and Yuri moved to the side of the pool, waving to Zak, "come on in; the water's fine." Yuri told him saucily, fluttering her emerald eyes at him for effect, "come on, handsome, let's see what you've got under those clothes."

"Yeah, Zak," Bra snorted, "That sugar makes me feel like I could run forever! I'm invincible, bitches!"

"Yup," Zak snickered, "snorting sugar will do that to you." He dug through Ai's bag and unearthed three more bottles of _Pucker_. They were the raspberry, grape, and watermelon flavor.

"Just bring the whole bag," Ai called, "it's time to get totally fucked!" Bra jumped up and down in the cold water, blissfully; and drunkenly, unaware that every male eye was on her breasts as the jiggled along with her excited motions. Ai moved over to her, "that was so hot…" and hungrily slammed her lips down onto hers. Zak laughed as he placed the bag of liquor on the edge of the pool and started stripping down right there.

"Whoa mama," Yuri crowed, "get a look at those abs, baby!"

Zak shook his head as he stripped naked and slid into the water, swearing up a storm as the cold water claimed his lower extremities. Ai and Bra separated and giggled at him, and he moved over to the two of them, wrapping an arm around either of their waists, "you ladies looking for a good time?"

"Maybe…" Bra teased, pouring a glass of the grape flavored vodka in a generous fashion, "that depends on whether or not you can deliver."

"Oh," Zak; in a smooth motion, hitched her legs around his waist and pressed himself against her, "I believe I can." She moaned quietly and pressed her lips to his hungrily, "we need to," she pulled for a second, "get out of," she pulled back once more, "this pool." Zak began suckling deeply at the side of her throat, making her moan and whimper in his ear.

"I want in on the action!" Yuri whined, and her twin nodded, "yeah; you can't have her all to yourself, Zak."

"Grab your clothes, ladies," Zak chuckled, "we're going on a ride."

*two a.m.*

Pan was up, fully awake, waiting desperately for her friend to come home. She and Trunks had eaten all of the snacks, and she was now in the kitchen, making more cucumber sandwiches and mini buffalo sandwich bites for Trunks; who sat at the kitchen, clearly tired; though still alert.

"When is she going to come home?" Trunks wondered aloud. His mother; who sat across the table from him, shook her head, "I wish I knew. She is so grounded after this," the older bluenette hissed, "and when I say grounded I mean _grounded_. Absolutely no shopping; by internet or in person, no cards, no phone, no internet, no friends, no _nothing_. I'm going to turn this home into a prison if I have to."

"Woman," Vegeta entered the room, sweat pouring off of him from his bout in the gravity room, "Shouldn't you have retired to bed by now? It's late."

"Your daughter hasn't come home yet," Bulma retorted, "and her ass is grass as soon as she crosses that threshold."

_Bra, where are you…_ Pan thought, taking a small bite of a fresh cucumber sandwich, _you need to come home soon… your parents are worried sick…_

*meanwhile*

"A kiddie park?" Yuri mused, shivering as the cold air from the Beater's open window assaulted her wet body, "somebody must have a pedo-kink."

"Forget screwing around," Bra, who'd done a few more lines from the stash of coke in Zak's glove compartment, "I just want to play on the playground." She slid out of the car, ignoring the way her wet bare feet slightly sank into the dirt, "let's go!"

The other girls clambered out after her, and the three of them ran to the playground, jumping on the swings and squealing as they began frantically pumping their legs to go higher quicker. Bra threw her head back screamed, "I'm queen of the fucking world!"

"Keep telling yourself that," Zak said with a snort, taking the swing alongside of hers. Bra slowed her pace to match his and looked over at him, "you know; I wish my friends weren't such total bitches about you and me."

"Really?" The dark haired boy asked, "I wish that, too."

"They're looking out for me; I know, but I'd like to make my own mistakes," Bra said, surprisingly clear for someone so drunk and high, "They can't just wrap me up in bubble wrap and call it a day; I have to learn it myself."

"What's life without stupid decisions?" Zak supplied, and she nodded, "exactly."

"We're supposed to be swinging," Ai called, "not having a fucking heart to heart. So what; your friends are stubborn hoes, they just wish they were a total bad ass like you."

"Yep," Yuri nodded, "they're totally jelly."

Bra shook her head, "they aren't stubborn hoes, Ai. They just care about me."

"Enough of this serious shit," Ai retorted, and then hit her sister on the leg, "tag! You're it, bitch."

"It is so on, you whore!" Yuri jumped off of her swing and chased her twin through the grass around the darkened park. Zak snorted and stood up, "I wonder who'll win this little tag match they've got going."

Bra started to reply, and then glanced across the park, "Oh fuck… is that a cop car?" Sure enough, a cop car was making a slow circuit; starting at the far side of the park, and the high beams flashed over the four inebriated teens. Cerulean eyes widened, and she grabbed onto Zak, "let's get out of here. Ai, Yuri; the cops are coming!"

They waited until the high beams moved off of them as the car began to move around the perimeter of the park towards them, and they clumsily sprinted to the car. The girls crammed into the backseat, while Zak killed his headlights and pulled out as quickly as possible, easily finding a small alley to pull into when the cop followed them. The car slowly passed the opening of the alley, and Bra, Ai, and Yuri ducked down in the back as a strobe of light passed through the car. Zak had laid over in the front seat. The light lingered for a few seconds before continuing on, and Bra popped up, relieved.

"That was the scariest shit I've ever been through," the bluenette gasped, "my parents would _murder_ me if I got picked up by the cops."

"Our parents don't care anymore," Ai shrugged, "we're barely home; just enough to keep up appearances. Shit, I think I left my bag at the park back there! All the drinks were in there!"

"You mean _this _bag?" Bra held up the rainbow colored satchel and then proceeded to dig through it and pulled out the half empty bottle of lemon vodka before sipping at it, "you left it by the swings and picked up before we ran back to the car."

"You are a lifesaver, lovely." Ai pressed her lips to Bra's firmly as repayment for her thoughtfulness, and Bra reciprocated in kind, slipping some of the vodka in her mouth into Ai's with her tongue. Zak whined, "well, damn, you guys are stealing the action."

"There's plenty of room back here, honey," Yuri cooed, "come on back."

A perverted smile formed on Zak's face, and her slid over the back of the front seats and sat between Bra and the window. She giggled and moved onto his lap, kissing and sucking hungrily at his lips, "I believe we had some unfinished business from earlier…" a gasp left her as Zak's fingers shoved her thong aside and slipped into her passage easily enough. He curled his fingers just so, and she moaned softly, letting her head fall back. Ai looped her fingers into her blue locks and began lip locking with her and Zak steadily pumped his digits in and out at a quick, pleasurable pace.

Bra gyrated her hips on her boyfriends' hand, whimpering and mewling into Ai's mouth as her juices flowed from her snatch, coating his fingers generously and quickening the pace of his thrusts. His calloused thumb found her swollen lust button and began massaging the nub roughly, bringing the bluenette to an intense climax. She ripped away from Ai to cry out and buck her hips against Zak's hand as she slowly came down. Zak leaned over her shoulder and began sucking on Ai's breast while pressing down rhythmically on Bra's nub, bringing her to a second, third, and fourth climax from the sensitivity. Soon, she was overstimulated and slid off of his lap to plop on the floor of the car, struggling to catch her breath as sweat poured over her spent body. She snagged the forgotten bottle lemon vodka and knocked it back as Ai and Yuri took their turn with Zak.

_Damn, that boy has some gifted hands…_ Bra shivered and brushed her still-damp hair out of her face, watching the acrobatic show taking place on the seat. She shook her head and climbed into the front seat, "let's go back to the party… I want to skinny dip again."

Yuri; panting heavily, replied, "No, drive down to the coast. It's much more fun doing it in the ocean than a pool."

"What about those little fish that swim up your you-know?" Bra asked curiously, starting the car back up and cracking the windows to let the fog fade.

"That's over in the Amazon, Aoi." Ai replied, and then moaned, "you have a gifted mouth…"

The bluenette shook her head and started up the car, pulling out into the road. Her hand fell on a rectangular black box, and she frowned, picking it up to hold it up to her face. It was a shorted out smart phone, and looked fairly new. _Oh shit, I shorted my phone out… oh well._ She tossed the phone out of the car and continued driving, ignoring the gooseflesh that formed on her arms as the cool air whipped into the Beater.

*three am: CC*

Bulma downed yet another cup of coffee and slammed the mug down onto the table, shattering it. Pan quickly grabbed a small hand held broom and a dust pan to clean up the mess. Bulma shook her head, "leave it, Pan; I'll get it."

"Mom, you need to calm down some," Trunks murmured, "maybe she got a hotel room with that bastard… or she's at his place-"

"Like hell will I tolerate that… that _trash_ to put his filthy paws on my daughter," Vegeta snarled, "can't you utilize the tracking device you placed in her cellular device since her ki is next to impossible to sense."

"I just tried that; that's why I'm pissed," Bulma snapped, looking down at her own phone, "the tracker is off-line, meaning her phone either drowned or got completely destroyed."

"Why not make the damn thing… _everything_ proof next time," the proud Prince retorted, and his mate pierced him with a dangerous look, "if you don't want to be sleeping on the couch for the next _year_ or so, then you will shut the hell up."

Needless to say, Vegeta was completely silent.

*the beach*

Bra piled her clothing up on top of her bag and shoes and skipped across the cool sand and into the icy winter waves of the Pacific. Ai and Yuri were already out in the water, making a game out of seeing how many times they could goose one another. Judging by the swears coming from Ai's mouth, she was losing. Bra slipped under the cold water and swam over to the pinching both of them on their rears before retreating to a safe spot and resurfacing, laughing merrily at their squeals of indignation. _All too easy_…

**(A/N: And now, the drunken fun night comes to a close…)**

*5:37 am*

"Bye, sexy girl," Ai squealed, pinching Bra on the bum, "we'll see you at school!"

"Bye, lovely," Bra replied, kissing her on the lips chastely, "I'll see you then, hon."

"You know it, babe," Yuri giggled and hugged her tightly, squishing their breasts together, "you have the most beautiful body I've ever seen…"

"Thanks…" The bluenette smirked, "and I could say the same about you; you bad girl." Yuri mock meowed and kissed Bra on the lips, "we need to do this again soon."

"You got it." Bra walked around the car to the driver's side, leaned into the open window, and gave Zak a deep, hungry, spine tingling kiss, "I'll see you on Monday, black knight."

"You got it, princess."

Bra then sauntered drunkenly up the walkway to the door of the compound, stopping to take mild sips of the half empty bottle of Amaretto she had in her purse. Her newfound drinking buddies catcalled from the Beater as she bent over to pull her shoes off, revealing her round, thong-less butt to the world. Bra peered between her legs and winked before standing upright and using her key to get inside as the Beater roared away from the compound.

The statuesque bluenette girl slowly crept into the CC compound, giggling softly as she made her way in. She reached into her large black handbag, pulled out the half-empty bottle of liqueur and took a long swig before tucked the bottle back into her purse. Bra ran a hand through her soaked blue hair, unearthing a plethora of hickies and love bites peppering the creamy skin of her neck. The loose strap of her incredibly tight; and _short_, dress hung off of her, revealing a good amount of the soft flesh of her chest. A small pool of water was forming on the floor as she stood there.

Red lipstick was smeared all around her mouth, and black eyeliner and mascara coated the underside of her bottom lids. One of her earrings was missing, and the other swung from her ear; just moments from falling out on its own. Bra small feet were bare; the nails colored a sparkling red, and there were trace amounts of sand coating her feet, ankles, and lower calves.

"_Buraja Yasai Vegeta Briefs_," A low voice hissed, and the lights of the foyer flicked on, revealing a worried Bulma standing at the foot of the stairs in her robe and night gown, "care to enlighten me as to where the hell you've been all night?"

Her father stood stoically beside her mother, his muscled arms crossed firmly over his chest. Trunks stood on the stairs, yawning and running a hand through his wild lavender locks. Pan was tucked under his arm in her pajamas, frowning at the state of her best friend.

"Does it matter?" Bra asked haughtily, her voice slightly slurred, "I'm here now."

"What—Bra, have you been _drinking_?" Bulma took a step away from the stairs, towards her heavily inebriated daughter, "who brought you home?"

"Sure, just a bit," the saiyan princess replied, "and Zak, Ai, and Yuri brought me home. Aren't they the sweetest?" a drunken giggle escaped her, closely chased by few burps and a snort.

"Who is this _Ai _and _Yuri_?" Vegeta asked incredulously, and Pan gasped and came down the stairs, "you went with him after the dance?"

"Well, duh, Panny," Bra frowned at her, "he _was_ my date. We had a little after party at his friend's place. You should've come."

"No thanks," the brunette shook her head, "you said we were supposed to meet up here after the dance. What the hell, Bra?"

"Don't be such a tight ass, Panny; live a little," Bra hiccupped and glanced off to the side, swinging her wet hair away from her neck, "kami; if anyone needed to get wasted it would be you. You're so fucking stiff."

"Bra," Bulma started, and then shook her head, "just go to bed. I'll talk to you when you're sober." The weary woman made her back up the stairs, shaking her head as she went.

Vegeta looked up after her, and then turned to his son, "make sure the girl gets to her bed," and made his way up the stairs after his mate. He didn't spare Bra another glance; proving his disappointment in her actions.

Trunks shook his head, irritated, "why the hell do I have to clean up her messes," and made his way down to the landing where Pan and Bra stood; the former with a scowl on her face. The brunette shook her head and mumbled under her breath, "_What the hell were you thinking_?"

"Pan, why don't you head up to bed; I'll take care of Bra." The saiyan Prince offered, and Pan nodded gratefully, "I don't think I'd be able to get her up there without trying to knock some common sense back into her. Good night, Trunks." She kissed him on the cheek and made her way up the stairs quickly.

"Are they really that mad because I wanted to have some real fun?" Bra asked, crossing her arms, "what a bunch of stiffs. Just because I don't get my kicks by beating the crap out of people doesn't make me a bad person."

"Shut up and come upstairs, you overgrown brat," Trunks said tiredly, rubbing a hand over his face, "kami, I really wonder what kind of stuff flows through that brain of y-"

His words were cut off as Bra's face turned a sickly light green, and she quickly grabbed the nearest receptacle to empty the contents of her stomach in. The object just so happened to be their grandmother's favorite antique vase. The lavender haired CC president groaned and grabbed her arm, "come on."

Bra stumbled up the stairs besides him, groaning and clutching her stomach. Her older brother shook his head at her sadly, "you'll be regretting this in the morning. You might not believe me now," her low snort of rebuke piqued his ears, "but you will. Mom screaming at you will be the _least_ of your worries once that hangover hits."

"Whatever," Bra slurred as they entered her room, "I can handle it."

"Sure," Trunks rolled his eyes, "you demonstrated that fact _oh so well_ with Grandma's vase. I didn't know throwing up your entire digestive system was '_handling it_'."

"Shut up and get out," The bluenette sat on the bed,; ignoring the now-wet sheets, opened her purse, and pulled out the bottle of liqueur, "like you were any better than me when you were my age."

"Just because I partied and got wasted my last year of high school doesn't mean you have to do the same," the saiyan prince told her softly, and snatched the bottle away before she could take a sip, "we don't need to send you to the hospital to get your stomach pumped because of alcohol poisoning. That's enough for tonight."

"Killjoy," Bra snapped, lying down on her comforter, "now get the hell out of my room. I want to sleep."

The lavender haired demi shook his head at her and made his way back to his own room where Pan was curled up in his bed, fast asleep. He crawled in and spooned behind her, pressing a gentle kiss to the base of her neck. The quarter saiyan snuggled back into him and lapsed back into deeper slumber, taking him into dreamland with her.

A few rooms down, a certain blue haired demi saiyan lay awake, staring out of her window as the sun began to prick at the horizon. After a while, her eye lids began to droop as the alcohol ran its course, and she fell asleep on top of the comforter, pulling her knees up into her chest as she drifted off…

* * *

**I think that turned out pretty well, don't you? I have nothing to say here; I think the chapter says it all. Yes, there is a humongous hangover coming up in the next chapter. Our little saiyajin no hime did a lot of drinking…**

**-SukiChan12^-^**


	4. Part: IV

**Part Four! Enjoy!**

* * *

*monday morning*

Bra pulled into her preferred parking space towards the back of the student lot, grumbling to herself as she gathered her thing together for school. She stuffed her things into her bag and slung it over her shoulder before killing the engine and pulling her keys out of the ignition. Ai and Yuri saw her pulling in and began making their way over to her car.

"So, what's the verdict, Aoiro?" Yuri asked, waltzing up to Bra's car as the bluenette climbed out, "you weren't answering our texts so I figured that the rents took your phone away."

"Hey, guys," Bra said, slinging her bag over one shoulder, "Kami, my mom's such a buzz kill, I swear."

"_That_ bad?" Ai raised a brow, "feel free to spill the deets, girly; we're all ears… and that outfit is hotter than hell, chickie."

Bra had turned to the darker and more revealing palate of her wardrobe, forgoing her bright colors and safe clothing. She wore a dark red tube top with a black leather jacket, some black jeans and a pair of black suede booties with a 5" heel. Her hair was styled in untamed sex curls, and her makeup was heavier and bolder than was normal.

"Thank you," The heiress slipped in between the twins and linked arms with them, "and I'm _more_ than happy to share. My mom is such an uptight bitch, I swear… the morning after I got home…"

*Sunday morning*

"_Rise and shine, sleeping beauty!"_

_Bra opened her eyes blearily at the sound of her mother's voice, and then groaned in pain as the sunlight lanced into her eyes, making her throbbing head hurt just that much more. Bulma shook her head and tossed a basket onto the bed, "take those sheets off and wash them… and go bathe; Kami, you smell awful." She turned to leave the room, "you can have some pain medication… right after you finish washing those sheets."_

_The younger bluenette's temper ignited, and she threw the basket on the floor, "I'm not washing anything. You can keep your damn pain medication while you're at it, mom." She rolled off of the bed, gathered some clean clothing, and locked herself in the bathroom; leaving her mother standing there, shocked._

_Bra; meanwhile, rifled through her medicine cabinet, and smirked when she found a bottle of ibuprofen and knocked back two of the tablets with a swig of water from her sink before starting up her shower and climbing in. What the heck did I do last night, she wondered, I smell like salt water and syrup…_

_She finished washing her body and started on her hair, scrubbing vigorously at her scalp to get all of the dirt out. Once she was positive she'd cleaned it thoroughly, she rinsed out the soap and put in some conditioner, humming softly to herself. Already, the ibuprofen was getting rid of her headache, but there was nothing she could do about the maelstrom floating around in her stomach. It probably wasn't a good idea to mix nausea medicine with headache medicine, but she was desperate, and besides; she was half-saiyan, what could it hurt?_

_Bra rinsed out the conditioner and climbed out of the tub, wrapping her hair and body in a towel and going through her cabinet, cursing softly when her vision spun too much for her to see what she was reaching for. She found some pills for nausea and popped two of them before crying herself off, braiding up her hair and putting on her clothes, and then headed downstairs to eat something._

"_How's that hangover treating you, sis?" Trunks teased as Bra entered the kitchen, and Pan pretended not to notice her as she made her way over to the refrigerator and pulled out the makings of a saiyan sized sandwich._

"_Buraja Yasai Briefs," Bulma hissed, "go wash those sheets; they smell awful." She walked up to Bra, scowling harshly at her. Bra barely glanced at her, too busy making her hoagie, "I'll do it later."_

"_Do what your mother asks of you, brat," Vegeta spoke as he entered the kitchen with Gohan at his side. Pan stood up, kissed Trunks on the cheek, "Bye, Bulma, Trunks, Veggie… Bra," and grabbed her dad by the arm, dragging him upstairs; to retrieve her things, before things got too crazy in the kitchen._

"_What's her damage?" Bra wondered aloud, glancing after Pan with narrowed eyes. Trunks scowled, "You tell me; you're the one she stayed up all night waiting for, expecting for you to talk things out with her."_

"_What?" The bluenette looked affronted, "I never told her that I was even coming home last night, let alone that we were going to talk."_

"_That's funny," the lavender haired Prince's eyes narrowed further, "she got a text last night, just before we left for home, from you, saying exactly that."_

"_Zak was probably playing a prank," Bra shrugged, "serves her right for insulting him like that. What right did she have; shoving the fact that she was well off in his face?"_

"_She was sticking up for herself, Mom, Dad, and me, since you failed in that department." Her brother retorted coldly, "and he deserved every bit of what she said to him."_

"_No he—"_

"_Bra, I hope you know you're grounded." Bulma said coolly, cutting into the argument between the siblings. Bra looked at her, horrified, "what do you mean? I'm grounded because I lost track of time and came home late?"_

"'_Lost track of time' is coming home at twelve or one, not sneaking into the house at a quarter to six, drunk off your ass!" Bulma yelled back, "Next time you want to go party with your disrespectful little boy toy, think first! You aren't allowed to work in the lab unless you're helping me, no phone, no internet, no magazines, no car except for school, no TV, no shopping, no nothing. The only reason you will leave this house is for school. I heard about how you ditched Pan and Marron for Zak, well now, you can't even hang out with them after school anymore. I bet that works just fine, considering how '_great_' a friend you've been to them lately."_

"_Mom, that's not fair-"_

"_Worrying me half to death isn't fair either," Bulma cut her off harshly, "as punishment, you'll be doing all of the chores, and repairing the gravity room whenever your father asks."_

_Bra started to yell, but shook her head, "whatever," and stormed out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her room. The bluenette shut and locked the door behind her and looked around, "no nothing my—she didn't…"_

"_She's such a bitch." The bluenette muttered under her breath, plopping down on her daybed. Her laptop was gone, her phone… she didn't even remember where she'd last had it, and all her magazines were gone. Her TV had been taken off of the wall… she had nothing._

"_My life is over." The saiyan Princess whispered, tears running down her cheeks. She wiped them away furiously; she wasn't about to cry and whine. She'd do the stupid chores, repair the GR and everything; she wasn't about to allow her mother to see how much she'd wounded her. She was a Saiyan Princess, and she didn't show weakness to anyone. Pride was paramount._

*current time*

"Well, that's a bitch move," Ai commented, "just because you wanted to let loose?"

"Yeah," Yuri muttered, "you can move in with us if you like. Our parents don't give a shit about who comes to stay with us anymore."

"I might have to take you up on that offer if shit at home gets any worse," Bra admitted, and then smiled as Zak made his way across the parking lot in their direction, "my mom's probably got the liquor cabinets on lockdown at home, so feel free to slip me something hardcore."

"Will do." Ai chuckled, "we know you like your vanilla schnapps and amaretto. There's your boy toy." The twins nudged the bluenette ahead of them, giggling as Zak wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and shoved his tongue down her throat. A soft sigh escaped her as she reciprocated eagerly.

Pan; who'd just arrived with Marron and Chisana, saw the lewd display of borderline bedroom kissing and shook her head. Marron pretended not to notice and turned to their companion, a new girl at the school, "you need help getting to the front office, Rhea?"

The tiny, petite girl nodded gratefully, her black curls flying all around her round face, "yes, thank you so much, Marron." The four girls had run into each other in the parking lot, and hit it off almost instantly. Well, Chisana had because Rhea was a sophomore like her.

"So much for the '_Bailen Charm_' wearing off after the dance, eh?" Marron whispered to Pan, who shook her head, "her choice, not mine. If that's who she wants to be with, then we should let her."

"Honey, she's at the point where it doesn't _matter_ what we think anymore," The blonde replied as they entered the school, "In three weeks, she's gone from our_ best friend_ to a _total stranger_. Would the Bra from three weeks ago _ever_ wear anything like _that_ to school?"

Pan glanced behind her to see Bra's outfit, cringing at the bare midriff she had on display, "so her stomach's out; she wore that awful red thing when we were younger, remember?"

"Ick, don't remind me," Marron giggled, "I'm glad her style choices have improved greatly."

Pan's phone vibrated and she pulled it out, frowning at the message on her phone.

'_Come meet me in the janitor's closet. XP._' Trunks had sent, and Pan rolled her eyes, '_no thank you; what do you think this is, One Tree Hill?_' and responded.

'_Maybe…_'

'_No_.'

'_Why not? =(._'

'_Because it's cliché to hook up in the janitor's closet… and you don't even go to this school anymore, you silly goose._' Pan giggled and rolled her eyes, "my boyfriend is an idiot."

"You're just now figuring that out?" Marron deadpanned, and Pan shook her head, "he just texted me '_come meet me in the janitor's closet_'."

"Uub's done that to me before," The blonde giggled, "except we actually did it…"

"No _way_," The Son giggled, "seriously?"

"Yes," Marron blushed furiously, "now leave it alone."

"What are they talking about?" Rhea asked Chisana softly, and the other girl shrugged, "the hell if I know. Come on, I'll show you where the front office is." The two younger girls broke away from the two seniors, leaving them to loiter around the student entrance, whispering and giggling quietly.

"Hey, what's up?"

Marron and Pan looked up, smiling weakly as Bra stood before them with Zak practically draped over her form, "Hey, Bra."

'_Well, crap_,' Pan telepathically sent to Marron, '_I don't even know what to say to her._'

'_Me either_.' Marron was equally lost.

"So," the bluenette, "I bet you're just aglow with joy, aren't you, Panny?"

"What do you—"

"Don't play dumb, Pan," Bra snapped, "You got what you wanted. My mom grounded me; I'm not allowed to see Zak; or _anyone_ outside of school."

The Son girl rolled her eyes, "don't blame that on me; I didn't tell you to come home just minutes before sunrise, drunk off your ass. You got yourself grounded."

"Oh, really?" The saiyan Princess moved forward so she was toe to toe with Pan, "then why the hell were my parents still awake when I got home—"

"They're your damn parents, Bra," Pan snapped, "what; did you think they wouldn't worry if you weren't answering your phone, they couldn't GPS your phone, and your ki was so muddled with all the drinking you'd done that they couldn't find out where you were!? They _love_ you, Bra; of course they were going to stay up all night waiting for you to come home!"

"Face it, Bra," Marron said calmly, "_you_ made the decision to stay out and party and get wasted, so _you_ got yourself grounded. Don't blame Pan because your parents actually _care_ about your wellbeing; there are kids in orphanages all over this world that would _kill_ to have a pair of parents as loving and protective as yours, so you should be grateful—"

"Shut up, blondie, I wasn't talking to you," Bra snapped, and then turned back to Pan, "don't talk to me at all. This is all your fault."

"Sure; keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better about yourself," Pan said sarcastically, and then grabbed Bra's hand out of mid-air as she went to slap her, using the momentum to spin her around and pin her against the wall, "and what the hell possessed you to _try_ to hit me? In case your memory's muddled from all the drinking and brain cell killing you did Saturday night, let me remind you… I'm a _trained_ martial artist and you are _not_. Back away, and _maybe_ I won't have to embarrass you in front of your little boy toy. Try to hit me again and I'll do a little more than just restrain you."

Bra jerked away from her, "Please; if you hit me then Trunks and Daddy would kill you."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, sweetie," Pan replied, straightening her clothes, "neither of them trusts you much right now, so even if I did hit you, they'd be more liable to listen to my side of the story first and blame my retaliation on your _stupidity_."

"Why don't you keep your hands off of my girl," Zak spoke up, "I don't hit girls, but bitches are a different matter entirely."

"_You_ hit _me_?" The Son girl snorted, "Don't make me laugh. I could plant your face in this linoleum faster than you could even _think_ of hitting me."

"Why don't you leave Aoiro alone, bitch," Ai stepped in, "she didn't do anything to you."

"She walked up to us _first_, thank you very much," Marron snapped, "But I'd imagine you couldn't grasp that concept because your IQ is the same as your shoe size."

"You wanna say that again, blondie?" Yuri stepped around her sister angrily, "because I don't mind beating your ass right here and now."

"I wouldn't provoke Marron if I were you," Pan snickered, "she trains more than _Bra _here, and that's _more_ than enough to hold the two of you off."

"Shut up, Pan," the bluenette hissed, "just because I'm not into martial arts doesn't mean a damn thing."

"Oh, we _know_ that," the Son laughed coldly, "you learned the fun tricks and quit as soon as things got too physical for you, which is a shame, because we all know your dad was expecting more from you."

"Shut up, just _shut up_!" Bra yelled, "I know he'd rather have you as a daughter than me, so there's no need to rub it in!"

"_I_ never said that," Pan said quietly, "_you_ did. Come on, Maz, let's go; we're drawing a crowd." The blonde nodded, and the two girls drifted further into the school as the bell to go to first hour chimed over the intercom.

"Sure; run," Ai called after them, "saves us the trouble of beating your asses!"

"Ai, Pan _really_ can kick all of our asses, and she has one _hell_ of a temper, so don't provoke her." Bra advised emotionlessly, "let's go to class."

*lunch*

"My sister tried to _fight_ with _you_? Here? At _school_?" Trunks asked, bewildered. Pan shoved a handful of fries into her mouth, glowering a hole through her half-eaten burger, "yes, she did."

"She must have a death wish," Chisana said from behind her book, and Marron nodded, "damn straight she does. I'm honestly shocked that you didn't haul off and hit her into of pinning her."

"I guess I have a better hold on my temper than you guys thought, eh?" Pan said sarcastically, "Glad to know that you guys think that I turn into some kind of angry, mindless monster whenever someone so much as looks at me the wrong way."

"Pan, I didn't mean it that way." Marron said quietly, and the brunette nodded, "I know, and I'm sorry for being short with you… I just don't… Kami, she's changed so much in the last month… I don't know her anymore. Trunks, she told me that Vegeta would rather have me as a daughter than her. That's not true; Vegeta loves her just the way she is."

"I know Dad loves her spoilt ass," Trunks muttered, "sure, he _was_ disappointed that even _Marron_ trained more than she did, but he got over it a long time ago. That's his precious princess."

"I still feel bad for basically throwing it in her face…" the Son girl whispered, "even though she was being awful, no one deserves that. She just… Aghhh, she knows _exactly_ how to push my buttons and get me to react, and; oddly enough, I take comfort in the fact that she still knows that much about me; considering this huge metamorphosis she's made."

"I didn't know she felt that way," Trunks admitted, "and I'm shocked she admitted that she's actually annoyed that she's grounded. She didn't even complain about doing the chores; she was up until early this morning cleaning up. Mom found her passed out on the kitchen floor at six."

"Wow," Marron whispered, "but you know she likes to keep things bottled up. She's just like her dad."

"I guess," Trunks nodded, "it's still weird, though."

Pan was staring off into space, still mulling over the events of that morning. Her boyfriend noticed at once and gently grasped her hands, "Hey, none of that, Pan-chan. My sister got herself grounded; it wasn't your fault." A smile formed on her lips as he kissed the backs of her hands, "I know… let's skip for the rest of the day."

"Fine by me," the saiyan Prince kissed her on the forehead, "I'll go seduce the front office lady into letting you three leave."

"Yay," Chisana cheered half-heartedly, still lost in her book, and Pan reached across the table to push her glasses up on her small nose affectionately, "you look old when your glasses slide down on your nose."

"Hmph," Chisana stuck her bookmark in her book, "did you bring a limo, Trunks?"

"Of course not," the saiyan Prince snorted, "I don't need to ride in a limo if I'm just going to eat lunch with my girlfriend and her little sister."

"You can go to Grampa Hercule's house and ride in his limo any time you want, sissy," Pan chided, "you'll survive."

*meanwhile*

Bra looked up curiously as Marron, Pan, Chisana, Uub, and Trunks left their lunch table, obviously going to skip the rest of the day and spend some time doing something fun. Yuri noticed as well and murmured, "Where's the goody-goody squad off to now?"

"They're skipping the rest of the day." Bra replied, and then shrugged, "maybe I can, too." She jumped up from the table and left the lunch room, following after her older brother, "Trunks!"

Trunks stopped in his tracks and turned to face his little sister, face carefully blank, "where are you going?"

"You guys are leaving, right?" the bluenette asked with a smile, "I thought I could leave—"

"Mom told me to let you know that you can't skip anymore," the saiyan prince said softly, "you're on punishment, Bra-chan; I'm sorry, but you can't leave."

"Oh," Bra visibly deflated, "That makes sense." She started to turn on her heel and leave, when her brother called her back for a moment, "are you okay, Bra?"

"Yeah, why?" the Princess inquired, and then scowled, "let me guess; that little snitch ran back to you and spilled her guts, didn't she? Kami, would it _kill_ her to just keep her mouth shut for _once_?"

"Pan was doing the right thing and you know it," the older sibling retorted, "and what the hell is wrong with you; trying to fight her in school? You're lucky she was in a good mood, otherwise your face would be black and blue right now."

"Please, she wouldn't hit me," Bra rolled her eyes, "I'm her '_best friend_'."

"_Really_? You could've fooled me." Trunks snapped, "Look, go back to lunch or whatever. Don't even think of signing yourself out; mom already told the attendance office workers not to let you leave the school unless she's the one signing you out."

"I'm going back to lunch, damn," The Princess narrowed her eyes at her older brother, "quit riding my ass," and turned on her heel and left, the sharp staccato of her boots on the linoleum echoing off of the walls. Trunks shook his head and went to join his girlfriend in the office, _what's wrong with her?_

**(A/N: Well, when you don't want someone to be with someone, the last thing you do is tell them that; as telling them will only push them to stay with that person. Trying to keep them away from that person would have the same results.)**

When she reached the cafeteria doors, Bra was surprised to see Zak, Yuri, and Ai coming out of the caf, and Zak handed her bag to her and gave her a searing kiss on the lips. Bra saw stars and pulled away gently, "what was that for?"

"Just because." The bad boy shrugged, wrapping an arm around her waist, "come on, Princess; we're leaving."

"Sweet," at the moment, the saiyan princess was still too annoyed with her current punishment to think about her decision, and then dragged Zak towards the student parking lot, "I'll capsulate my ride and we'll go in yours."

"How'd you like to try a joint, babe?" Zak asked, "It'll knock your fucking socks off."

"Sounds fun," the bluenette giggled, kissing him on the cheek, "let's do it."

"Ooo, Aoi's moving up to the big leagues," Ai squealed, and Yuri laughed, "try not to choke on the first puff, girlfriend."

The teenagers piled into the Beater and Zak started it up, smirking as he swung out of the parking spot and pulled out of the lot, passing a familiar dark blue luxury sedan as he did so. Bra took a peek out of the window and waved at her brother's bewildered face as they took off down the street at a breakneck speed.

"Ha-ha, your brother looks like he's constipated!" Ai giggled, "Damn, man-girl's lucky to have that hunk to herself; if she wasn't—hell, I don't even care that she's with him. Aoi, wanna hook me up with brother dearest?"

"Hell no, man-gi— I mean, Pan would kill me, and Trunks is completely devoted to her." Bra replied, and then nudged her boyfriend, "where's the joint, black knight?"

"At Lucas's house," Zak replied, "you remember him, don't you?"

"I remember most of Saturday night, as shocking as that is," the saiyan Princess giggled, "Vanilla Mind Bombs, the sugar, the vodka, the park, skinny dipping twice… that little bit of backseat fun…" as she said this, Bra leaned over to playfully nip at Zak's ear, "my goodness, who knew I was _such_ a party girl?"

"Unless you want to get nailed to that seat right here, right now, then you'd better stop, Aoirohime." The bad boy said shakily, and then laced his fingers into her hair so he could smooch her as they came to a stop at a stop light. As the light turned green, Bra stuck her hand into her purse and slapped a ki-hiding bracelet onto her wrist so her parents wouldn't freak out.

"Here we are, ladies," Zak crooned as he pulled into the driveway of the massive mansion, "and I've got a key and the alarm code, so we're good to go."

"Awesome," Bra jumped out of the car, "I just want to forget my fucked up life for a bit."

"Trust me, a joint is the way to go," Ai giggled, "either that, or sex, or a combination of the two."

"High sex sounds like fun," Yuri made eyes at Zak, "Lucas wouldn't happen to be home would he?"

"He might; that fucker's always skipping school." The dark haired boy led the way across the lawn to the front door, "it's time to pop the Princess's Purple Kush cherry."

"You have _Purp_?" Ai asked, incredulous, and then fist-pumped, "_hell_ yes; no one ever has the good old stuff anymore."

Zak smirked to himself as he stuck the key in the door and pushed it open. The alarm didn't go off, meaning that Lucas was still home, and the foursome made their way inside. The dark haired boy shut the door and locked it before leading the way up the stairs to Lucas's room. The loud sounds of wild intercourse could be heard from down the hall as they approached his room.

"Well, shit," Ai licked her lips, "whoever that bitch is, she's getting it good. Wish I could get a piece of that."

"Knowing Luke, you're probably more than welcome to jump in." Zak joked and then banged on the door, "hurry up and get there, Luke; I've brought customers!" There was a muffled curse, and then a groan as Lucas reached his end, shortly followed by the wail of a female reaching climax. Bra struggled with the urge to blush as she waited for Lucas to emerge.

_Maybe this wasn't a good idea… no, you need to show Zak that you're not a one-time thing… besides… you've always been a little curious about drugs… what's one joint gonna hurt?_

The door swung open, and the fresh, musky scent of coitus wafted out of the room as Lucas peered around the door, "Dude, I was fucking rocking Darcy's world."

"You want money or not, Luke?" Zak snapped. That shut Lucas up instantly, and the darker haired boy grinned, "my girl here want's to try out some Purp. I know you still have some on you."

"Indeed, but it's gonna cost you," Luke warned, "This shit's getting harder to come by now that there're more popular strains out these days… holy shit, you didn't tell me that your girl was _Bra Briefs_. In that case, I've got a sack of it on the house for her fine ass."

Bra giggled, "Thanks, Luke."

"Anytime, sweet cheeks," the blond boy winked at her and slipped back into his room to get the sack of cannabis, "let me grab this shit… here it is," he returned to the door with a black bag, "I put some of the good wrap in there, too. Enjoy."

"I owe you for this man," Zak bumped fists with his friend and then grabbed Bra's hand, "we'll be down in the pool house."

Ai and Yuri made their presence known, "feel free to come down and join us if you're interested…"

"I'll be down for sure, ladies," Luke's eyes roved hungrily over their curvaceous forms, "I'm definitely interested… Just let me get Dona home, and then I'm all yours."

"We'll be waiting," Ai purred, waving slightly as they made their way down the stairs and down the hall to the indoor pool room, where many a session had taken place times before. Bra took a seat on one of the pool chairs, laughing as the twins began stripping immediately, "you girls don't like being constricted, do you?"

"Hell no," Yuri replied, "clothes suck." The girls stripped down to their panties; which were very little to the imagination, and jumped into the pool, already fooling around and playfully groping each other.

Bra turned her attention to Zak, who was skillfully crushing the Kush so it could be rolled easily. He pulled out a piece of the wrap paper and poured the crushed weed into it, carefully rolling it up and running the tip of his tongue along the edge of the paper to seal it. He pinched one end of the joint shut and whipped out his lighter, "ready?"

"Heck yeah," the bluenette replied, watching avidly as he snapped the lighter open and held the pinched end of the joint over the flame, waiting patiently for the flame to catch. Once it caught, Zak blew out the flame; not entirely, but to the point where the drugs would burn slowly. The strange, acrid scent of the weed wafted up Bra's nose, and she sneezed.

Zak put the joint between his lips and took a long, slow drag from it; pulling it away from his lips when he couldn't inhale anymore, and then slowly released the smoke from between his lips. He turned to smirk at his girlfriend, "take it in slow, so you won't choke as bad," and passed the joint to her.

Bra took the thin joint between her thumb and index finger and placed it between her lips, sucking in the fumes slowly, as instructed; forcing down the urge to cough. The taste was sweet, but not overly so, more like a vaporized flower… if that made any sense. She could feel her head going slightly fuzzy as she held the smoke in her lungs, and then exhaled through her nose, smiling as the smoke floated around her face.

"Holy shit," Ai; who'd come to the pool's edge, gasped, "are you _sure_ you've never smoked before?"

"I'm sure," Bra giggled, "why?"

"First she can snort coke perfectly, and now she knows exactly how to hit a joint," Yuri raised a brow, smirking teasingly, "there's more substance to you than we thought, Aoi."

"Damn…" Zak mused, looking at the joint dreamily, "I forgot how good Purp could be…"

Bra felt her body beginning to relax, and found herself lolling on the pool chair, just happy to be limp. She barely managed to take the joint and hit it again when her second turn came, but she did, and blew the smoke from between pursed lips, much to the intrigue of the twins.

Lucas arrived, clad in his boxers, and jumped into the pool to play around with the overeager twins. Bra watched the threesome take place from under heavy lidded eyes, giggling and laughing with each throaty moan and shuddery whimper that came from the pool.

"Kami, Ai, you sound like a puppy," the bluenette giggled hysterically, like it was the funniest thing in the world, "Dende, he must be hitting her shit good…" she could see the water rippling vigorously from the powerful thrusts of Lucas's hips as he very nearly nailed Ai; chest first, to the wall as he took her from behind. The blue eyed twin's face was buried in her sister's bare cunt, lapping at her fluids between wails and screams.

"Let's go in the water," Zak suggested, passing the joint back after his third drag, and Bra took it with a snort, "no; we'll get the joint wet, Zak." The black haired boy rolled his eyes, already rolling a fresh joint for himself, "keep that one then; I'll make one for myself."

The saiyan Princess leaned back in her chair, taking a deep drag from her joint, pupils dilating as the drug began to take a deeper effect. _Kami_, she mused, _I should do this shit more often…_

*meanwhile*

"What the hell is she thinking?" Trunks muttered, growling under his breath as he left the city limits, headed back to Pan's home on Mount Paozu, "mom's going to kill her."

"Then maybe you shouldn't tell on her," Pan said softly, "she's in deep enough and she's probably not thinking clearly, but if I know her, she'll know to be home when she should be."

"Pan… Pan, are you sure?"

"She might not be happy with me, but she's still my best friend," the Son whispered dismally, glancing out of the window and watching the fields of flowers and crops fly by, "If you tell Bulma then she'll blame me, and the last thing I want is for things to get worse between us."

"You're better than me," Trunks admitted, "I would be way less understanding if it were Goten ignoring me for a month."

"She's one of the very few people that I have patience for," Pan replied, "there are times I wish I wasn't so lenient with her; I mean, I have no problems screaming at her; probably wouldn't mind hitting her either, but… giving up on her is impossible for me… and you have zero patience because of the Vegeta in you."

"If you say so," Trunks rolled his eyes, and then grabbed her hand, "I'll let her go this time, but how do you know she'll just come back when she's supposed to?"

"I just do." The eldest child of Gohan shrugged as they pulled up in front of her house and slid out of the passenger seat. Her younger sister climbed out after her, already making a bee-line for her room so she could write some more. Before the sisters could enter the house, the door had been thrown open, and four happy chibis came running out of the house.

"Ruma, GJ, Amara, Mateo!" Pan giggled as Ruma climbed her legs and wrapped her little body around her torso, "nice to see you, too."

"Could you play with us, Chi-chan?" GJ asked eagerly, grabbing onto his older sister's pants leg, "please; you always write an' stuff and I wanna play with you."

"Come on, Chi," Pan admonished, "just take them out in the backyard and spar with them."

"Fine," Chisana relented, ruffling her little brother's hair, "come on, GJ."

"Yay! Neechan's gonna spar with us!" GJ whooped, hugging his sister tightly. The other chibis scrambled around Chisana, clearly excited at this opportunity.

Pan rolled her eyes and grabbed Trunks' hand as Uub and Marron approached, followed by one Kālu Majuubi. The eldest daughter of Gohan watched closely as Kālu's brown eyes followed Chisana's slim form as she led the chibi train to the backyard, and a small smirk formed on her lips.

"See something you like, Kālu?" the Son girl teased gently, laughing as his cheeks flushed under his tan, "it's okay; I won't tell."

**(A/N: It is mentioned in DBZ that Uub has five siblings, so I put in two of them because I was curious.)**

*2:50 in the afternoon*

Bra slipped into the house and dropped her keys in the bowl on the table by the door, humming along with a song she'd heard on the radio. She passed the living room, meaning to head up to her room, but then paused as she saw her brother leaned up against the couch, watching her. Ruma was sitting on top of the couch, decked out in a little gi, gushing about her training session with Chisana.

"Ruma, why don't you go upstairs and wait for me to send mom up there so she can help you take a bath?" Trunks asked softly, his eyes never leaving his other sister. Ruma; oblivious to the tension in the room, nodded and flew up the stairs, little black pigtails flailing about in her wake.

"Did you tell?" Bra asked at once, "I bet _Pan_ made you, didn't she?"

"I was going to, but she told me not to," the lavender haired demi-saiyan replied aloofly, "you should consider yourself lucky that she actually gives a rat's ass about you; considering how awful you've treated her."

"Why does she even care?" the bluenette spat, "We don't even talk anymore; you'd think she'd jump at the chance to get me in even more trouble."

"_You_ got _yourself_ in this mess, Bra," Trunks told her coolly, "Pan didn't do anything but worry about you that night; which is shocking because she's never been the worrying type."

"That's her problem." The saiyan Princess shrugged, "thanks for covering for me, I guess," and began flouncing her way up the stairs. Trunks took a whiff of the air she disturbed and gagged inwardly, "What the hell were you doing? You smell _awful_!"

"Recreational activity," the bluenette smiled to herself, "it was very _relaxing_."

"You—Bra, did you _have sex_ with him?" Trunks hissed, eyes wide. She whirled to face him, nearly tumbling down the stairs, "Hell no, I didn't bang him. We've only been dating for three whole days; what kind of _whore_ do you think I am?"

"I'm sorry," he chuckled humorlessly, "you said recreational activity—"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Bra snipped, "keep your mind out of the gutter, brother," and disappeared up the stairs.

"Kami," the lavender haired CC president ruffled his hair, "moody much?"

* * *

**Next chapter will progress a little further into Bra's new found _recreational activity_, and will probably be introducing a new drug; most likely heroin. We've already seen weed and coke, so yeah… if it doesn't happen next chapter, then probably within the next three.**

**-SukiChan12^-^**


	5. Part: V

**I was planning on doing an UxM teen pregnancy fic but it didn't work out because it just didn't sit right, so I decided that that'll be the background storyline for this fic. In other words, welcome to part five. This chapter will start off with a focus on Pan, Marron, and Chisana, and then drift back to Bra towards the end.**

* * *

*a few weeks later*

"Marron you look pale," Pan observed as she drove towards school, "something wrong?" The blonde groaned and placed a hand on her stomach, "I've got an awesome stomach bug or something. I've been nauseated for the past week or two."

Winter break had come and gone, and now the girls were getting geared up for their last five months and few weeks left to attend high school. Soon, all the trapping of public would be gone, and they'd be off to college in no time. Neither girl could hardly wait. Marron was planning a bright future as a physical therapist, while Pan was going to go to culinary school and; hopefully, open her own eatery.

"You sure you don't want me to take you back home?"

"Considering you'd have to fly me there; and I'm in no condition to fly myself, no." Marron shook her head, "I can deal with a little nausea." Pan looked at her worriedly, noting the greenish tinge to her cheeks, and nodded, defeated, "If you say so. Take it easy, missy."

Chisana; who was reading _City of Bones_, perked up a little at the mention of the time frame that Marron had been suffering her nausea. The younger daughter of Gohan was focused on being a nurse once she graduated; specifically with a focus on Labor and Delivery, and the blonde's words sounded all too familiar…

"Marron," Chisana spoke up as Pan pulled into the parking lot and found a space, "have your clothes been fitting kind of tight?"

"Ummm…" the blonde pondered the question as the girls exited the car, "A little bit around the middle… why?" Chisana nodded and pushed her glasses up on her nose, "when was your last menstrual cycle?"

Pan; who was in the process of putting her things in her bag, gasped and looked at Chisana, "Chi, what the _hell_?!" her younger sibling shook her off, staring at Marron; who now looked horrorstruck, "I… _oh hell_… I haven't had my period since… since _November_."

There was a sound of stifled gasps coming from behind a van that was parked next to Pan's car, but none of the girls noticed, too focused on the matter at hand. Marron shook her head, "I can't be—it can't be… be _that_…"

"How's your energy been lately?"

"Kind of low, and I get tired easily… what does that have to do with it?" Marron demanded, her eyes wild with fear.

Pan shook her head, "We can talk about this after school, but until then… this _never _happened," her eyes flicked to Marron and she grabbed her hand, "_relax_, honey."

"Uub's going to _flip_… my parents will be _pissed_…"

"Don't think about that right now, hon; just try to get through the day," Pan's breathing hitched slightly as she felt a tiny ki nestled safely in Marron's lower abdomen, "and then we'll talk about this. Don't worry; we've got your back." The little ki was over shadowed by Marron's ki; someone would have to be in direct contact with her and avidly looking for it to feel it.

Marron nodded, carefully composing herself and her features. She was still pale from present events and her nausea, but she looked mostly unaffected by the news she'd heard. Pan smiled reassuringly at her and fell into step with her and her little sister as they headed towards the school.

*behind the van*

"I knew those goody-goodies were too good to be true," Ai whispered, peering from behind the van to watch the girls walk away, "which one of them is it? I couldn't really hear their voices clearly."

"I bet it's that little one with the glasses who's always reading," Yuri supplied, "she looks like she's a sneaky one. The other two look too stiff to get down and dirty."

"I thought the little one was man-girl's baby sister," Ai looked at her sister curiously, "but just wait until the _news_ comes in. I'll start with the cheerleaders and you get the football team." Yuri laughed softly, "Payback's a bitch, man-girl."

"Wait a minute, I've got a better idea," Ai grabbed her sister's arm, "little man-girl is a total nerd, and she has first period study hall and so do a lot of the football team and the cheerlosers. One of us should slip in and talk to her, and then broadcast it to the whole library."

"Ooh, sissy," Yuri giggled, "you're _good_. Wait till Aoiro hears about this."

*First period*

Chisana sat in a corner at the back of the cafeteria, reading leisurely as the seniors and juniors with first period off milled around, gossiping about mundane high school crap. She was content to lose herself in the world of _the Mortal Instruments_ and ignore the crap out of them when two girls that _reeked_ of liquor and… _other_ substances sat down at the table across from her, looking piteous for some outrageous reason.

"Um…" Chisana slipped her bookmark into her book, "can I help you?" She looked up at their faces and instantly recoiled. These were the awful girls that Bra was always hanging out with during lunch, and they made a habit of making fun of her, Pan, and Marron.

"I heard you and your sister talking this morning," Ai said with mock-concern, "and I must say I am so sorry."

A trickle of nervous sweat ran down Chisana's spine and she nervously removed her glasses and started cleaning them, "_Sorry_? About what?" _Oh kami, if they know about Marron they'll make her last months in this hell hole even more miserable than they already will be_...

"You and your baby, of course," Ai spoke up, touching her hand, "I wish I could do something to help you."

"She's—wait, _what_?" the Son slipped her glasses back on, "I don't know what you're talking about. I don't have a baby—"

"There's no need to cover it up," Ai squeezed her hand, "we know you're," a wicked smirk for on her lips as she raised her voice, "_pregnant_ and you _don't know_ who the _father is_, so I thought you could use the… _moral_ support!"

All eyes flicked to them, and Chisana felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment as one of the girls in front of her stood up and loudly proclaimed, "She's preggo, guys; and she doesn't know who the father is!"

"Seriously?" a random guy on the football team asked, "I should've known she was hiding _something_ behind those glasses; she's always been a little _too_ quiet."

"She doesn't know who the father is?" One of the cheerleaders flipped their hair, "what a _whore_."

Chisana felt her eyes began to water and bit down on her bottom lip to curb the urge to cry. She instead began furiously shoving her books into her bag, filled with dread knowing that soon the entire school would know about her '_pregnancy_'. The girl who'd yelled out the news turned back around to face her, a smug grin on her face.

"Sorry," she apologized through her smirk, "I have the _worst_ time keeping my mouth shut; honest. Good luck with the bastard, sweetie." The bell rang, and Chisana bolted to her next class, forcing the tears back as laughter rang out behind her.

*lunch time*

Pan made her way over to the usual table, noting that her little sister was missing as she took a seat next to Trunks, "where's Chisana?" Marron, who was leaned up against Uub, shrugged, "she's usually here before I get here, so I don't know where she is."

"She's probably in the library reading or writing," Pan surmised, taking a bite out of her burger, "that's her usual retreat when she doesn't feel like sitting in here." She noticed the eyes on her and the whispering taking place all around the cafeteria and frowned, "what the hell? Why are they all staring at me?"

"You're the granddaughter of Mister Satan; you ought to be used to it by now," Uub said with a chuckle, and then brushed his lips against Marron's temple, "how's your stomach, Maz?" she stiffened slightly, but managed to reply, "better." She and Pan shared a look and went back to eating or; in Marron's case, picking at their food.

*meanwhile*

Chisana sat on the floor in the handicap stall of the girl's restroom and pulled out her phone, wiping away tears as she dialed a number she knew by heart. The dial tone sounded and she placed the phone at her ear, waiting for someone to answer.

"_Hello?_"

"Papa?" she asked quietly, "is Mama there?"

"_Chisana, what's wrong?_" Gohan's voice filled with concern, "_you don't sound good_."

"I'm not having a good day and I just want to go home…" as she said '_home_' her voice broke and the tears started falling once more, "Could you come pick me up? I don't want to have to ask Panny or Trunks to sign me out."

"_I'll be right there, just hang on_."

"Thank you, Papa." She whispered, "I love you."

"_I love you, too_." The call disconnected, and Chisana shoved her phone back into her pocket.

For the first half of the day; since she didn't cross paths with her older sister or Marron until lunch, she'd been teased, ridiculed, and made a spectacle of for something that she didn't even do. She knew all too well how the gossip mill of high school worked.

Once someone said something about you and it spread around, there was no way to undo it… but that didn't make it any less awful or hurtful… she wasn't tough like Pan; she couldn't take people's crap without flinching or breaking… she was fragile and it only took a few words to get her upset or crying.

Chisana perked up as she felt her Papa's ki coming closer to the school and left the stall… only to wish she'd stayed in there. A few cheerleaders stood at the sinks, fixing their makeup and giggling about boys… and their eyes drifted straight to her as she exited the stall. Cheeks aflush, she froze like a deer in headlights.

"Well, if it isn't our resident Juno," one of the girls, a tall blonde dead panned, "but _wait_; Juno knew who the father of her baby was, didn't she?" the other two girls started laughing, and Chisana tried her hardest to keep the tears at bay, but it was a losing battle, and their laughter grew in volume as she began wiping at her face.

"Aw, hormones too much for you? Maybe you should've thought about that before you laid on your back, _whore_."

The youngest daughter of Gohan sprinted from the restroom, sobbing fitfully as she made her way to the attendance office. Her father, who was signing her out, looked up at the sound of her footsteps and opened his arms readily. The small girl hurled herself into them and buried her face in his shirt, bawling. The receptionist, looking concerned, handed the confused and worried father a handful of tissues to clean her face.

Pan; who'd sensed her father's ki, had left the cafeteria and come to see what the problem was. She was surprised to find her sister cradled in his arms, going to pieces.

"Papa," the eldest daughter of Gohan approached hurriedly, "what's wrong with her?"

"Bad day," Gohan said with a shrug, "she didn't tell me what she meant, but I'm assuming it was awful, by her reaction." A concerned look formed on Pan's face, "I haven't seen her since this morning; none of our classes cross paths, and she didn't come to lunch. I guess this is why… I don't know what happened…"

"I'm going to take her home and let her sleep this off," the worried father kissed his younger daughter on the forehead, "I'll see you at home later."

"Okay," Pan kissed her father and sister on the cheek and waved as they departed before heading back into the cafeteria, a fire of anger forming in her gut. Whoever hurt her sister's feelings was going to get it… and not in a good way.

Trunks looked surprised at the pissed off look on Pan's face as she returned to the cafeteria and wrapped an arm around her waist as she took her seat, "what happened?"

"Papa came to pick up Chisana because she was having an awful day," she explained, "I don't know what happened just yet, but when I find out who upset her, they're going to get their ass kicked."

"Calm down, slugger," Marron teased, "how bad was she?"

"Well, she was bawling her eyes out for one, and Papa was just as lost as I was," Pan frowned, "Mama's going to be upset with me because I'm supposed to look out for her, and now I wish my classes were closer to hers so I could've kept watch."

"It's probably typical high school drama," Uub suggested, "and Chi's not as tough as you are, but she _is_ tough. She'll get over it."

"She'll be back to her indifferent, introvert self in no time." Trunks chuckled, "don't worry; she's a little sensitive."

"My sister's not an introvert," Pan hit him in the chest, "she just likes her privacy."

*after school* **(A/N: If you're wondering why Pan didn't tell her, she didn't want to freak her out any more than she already was, and Marron deserves to find out on her own.)**

"You're sure you want to go in alone?" Pan asked quietly. She was parked in the lot of a drug store with Marron in the passenger seat. The blonde nodded, "People know your face, and if they see you with me, they'll think you're the one who's… you _know_… _pregnant_."

"I don't care about what people think of me," Pan rolled her eyes, "you know that."

"That's why I care for you, so no, I'm going alone." Marron grabbed her purse and hurried into the store, searching for the aisle with the pregnancy tests on it. When she found it, she spent five minutes perusing over each brand, trying to figure out which would be best.

_Oh kami, which one do I get… this is so nerve-wracking; when did Uub and I forget protection?_

The blonde finally grabbed three brands that looked promising; and a huge jug of water, and headed to the register, filled with dread. The cashier, a college aged guy, rang her up, staring at her lustfully. She kept her eyes down as she accepted the bag, change, and receipt and hurried back to Pan's car.

"My place or yours?"

"Yours," Marron replied at once, "I don't know who's at home at the moment and I don't want to risk it." The Son nodded and started up the car and pulled out of the lot. The blonde girl popped the cap off of the water and began drinking, fear and dread filling her being.

*Mt. Paozu*

Pan unlocked the door and gestured for Marron to head up to her room and use her bathroom, as she was about to go on herself, and then headed into the kitchen. Her mother was at the stove, making homemade bacon cheese burgers.

"Mama, how's Chisana?"

"Wiped out," the mother slid a sandwich onto a plate that was already stacked high with sandwiches, "the poor thing; she wouldn't tell us anything, she was too upset to even speak, actually. Your father left to go train with Goten; he was a little steamed about it and he needed to let it off."

"I don't blame him," Pan replied, "she's so sensitive; I just wish I knew what; or who, happened to her today."

"What do you mean who?"

"You know she's so short for her age," Pan shrugged, "people like to pick on her for that and other stupid things. You know how emotional she is; it's not hard to get to her."

"I could just come over to that school and give those awful kids a piece of my mind… and my fist." Videl crossed her arms over her chest and looked down, "did you happen to see GJ on your way in? My little shadow's wandered off."

"Actually, no," Pan looked down herself, "maybe Papa took him with him and Goten. I'm gonna head up to my room so I can speed through this homework. Marron's here so we can study together."

"That's fine; let me finish up these sandwiches for your father and Uncle when they get back." Videl kissed her daughter on the cheek and sent her on her way. Pan sprinted up the stairs and headed to her room, only to find Marron curled up on the floor at the side of her bed, sobbing.

"Maz?"

"Pan… it's _positive_…" Marron whispered tearfully, holding up the test, "I'm pregnant."

Knowing that no words could make her friend feel better, Pan sat next to her on the floor and pulled her into her arms, letting her cry into her shirt. Marron curled into Pan's welcome embrace, absorbing the support and strength she exuded as she tried to figure out how she was going to break the news to everyone else.

*a little later*

Pan brushed her hand across Chisana's forehead as she slept, using her thumb to gently wipe away the sticky tear residue on her round cheeks. The smaller girl stirred, her periwinkle eyes fluttering open slightly to focus on Pan, "Panny?"

"Hey, sleepy head," the older sibling kissed her on the forehead, "how are you feeling?"

"Awful," Chisana replied, "I hate high school."

"Can I have a name so I know whose ass to kick?" Pan asked teasingly, "because what kind of big sister would I be if I let my baby sister go home crying every day?"

"It was nothing," The younger girl replied, "I'm just… PMS'ing."

"Yeah, and you're _lying_, too," Pan poked her sister in the nose, "but if you don't want me to know, then fine. I'll just figure it out on my own."

"I need to learn how to handle my own problems, big sissy," Chi said softly, "you, Mama, Papa, and Uncle Goten won't always be there to help me."

"No, but we'd damned well try to be, honey," the oldest daughter of Gohan whispered, "Marron cried herself to sleep in my room. The test came out positive."

"Oh…" Chisana frowned and yawned softly, "Is she going to be okay?"

"Of course, she has us," Pan replied, but frowned, "as for her parents and Uub… I don't know. Go back to sleep, baby sis," she kissed Chisana on the forehead, "you're still wiped out."

"Ok, big sissy. Love you."

"I love you, too," The eldest sister chuckled softly as Chisana's eyes fluttered closed and she started snoring again, "I hope this is the last time this happens to you, but then again it might not be, and you could just be burying it all."

_Trunks was right… she does have some introvert tendencies…_

*the next morning*

The ride to school was deathly quiet. Marron's face was still red and puffy from the tears, and her wardrobe had taken a turn for comfortable and drab, with a large pullover sweatshirt, some sweat pants, and a pair of _Ugg_ boots. Her hair was tied up in a lazy bun and there was little to no makeup on her face.

Chisana was rigid in the back seat and her eyes were filled with fear and dread. Her parents had made an offer for her to stay home, but she'd declined and now she was regretting that choice. She couldn't even focus on her book she was so freaked out by the thought of facing the masses again.

Pan glanced at her sister in the rear view mirror, "You okay, Chi-chan? You look like you've seen a ghost." Chisana smiled stiffly and shook her head, "I'm fine…"

The elder sister didn't look convinced but made no comment on it as she pulled into the student lot and parked in her usual space. As Pan finished backing in, a scantily clad Bra Briefs sashayed by on the arm of one Zak Bailen. Cerulean eyes glanced into the car as the couple went by, and Pan rolled her eyes before turning the car off.

"What; did she lose something over here?" Marron asked coldly, and Pan placed a hand on her arm, "Relax, Marron."

Over the course of winter break, things had begun to shift further in regards to the relationship between Pan, Bra, and Marron. As Bra's clothing grew scantier and scantier so did the bonds holding the three girls together. Pan and Marron didn't search the parking lot for Bra in the morning anymore, didn't shake their heads piteously when they saw her shoving her tongue down Zak's throat, and didn't bother to comment when they saw her skipping school halfway; or less, through the day.

The blue haired heiress; however, seemed to go out of her way to make sure they knew she still existed. She'd wait until they arrived to school before crossing the lot; taking _great_ pains to past _directly_ in front of Pan's car every day, and made out with Zak in the spots that she knew were Pan and Marron's popular haunts. She didn't; however, make any effort to speak to them, as a matter of fact she didn't say a not a word to them any longer. It was like she didn't want them to forget about her, but at the same time, she didn't care to check in.

"If she's got something to say, then she needs to come to us, not the other way around," Pan told her blonde friend softly, "and getting upset is not good for you right now."

Marron looked down, "I'm going to tell Uub today at lunch."

"Good luck, hon." Pan whispered, climbing out of the car, and then grabbed her sister's attention, "let's go; do you need to go to your locker?"

"Yeah." Chisana replied, secretly hopeful that her sister would walk with her. She needed the moral support, and Pan was like an instant bully repellent. _No one_ bothered Chisana when she was walking with her sister.

"We'll walk with you, then; not like we have much of anything to do in the morning." The eldest Son sister waited for everyone to get out of the car and then wrapped an arm around her little sister's shoulders, "how are you feeling?"

"Fine," the younger girl replied meekly, "could you skip first period and come sit with me in the cafeteria?"

"Why?"

"I didn't want to tell you…" Chisana looked down at her shoes, "but yesterday I was sitting in the cafeteria and those girls that Bra hang out with came over and sat with me, and they… they heard us talking yesterday and they thought that _I_ was the one that was pregnant, and they…" her eyes burned, "they screamed it to the whole cafeteria that I was pregnant and I didn't know who the father was."

Marron, who was on Chisana's other side, gasped and hugged her, "I'm so sorry, sweetie. Is that what had you so upset at lunch?" the smaller girl nodded and grabbed Pan's hand as she made to cross the parking lot to where Ai and Yuri stood with Bra and Zak, "come with me, please, sissy? If I go in there alone everyone will make fun of me."

"Could I at least kick their asses, first?" Pan asked lowly, gritting her teeth. Chisana shook her head, "They're not worth it."

Marron looked guilty, "this is all my fault."

The eldest Son rolled her eyes, "fine, I'll handle them later… Chi, I can't come to all of your classes with you, you know? And Marron, shush. You didn't realize until now, so don't blame yourself."

"I don't mind covering for you, Maz," Chisana said quietly, "it's okay."

"No it's not," the blonde sighed, "you don't deserve the stress."

*at Chisana's locker*

"What the fuck?" Pan marched up to her sister's grey locker, staring at it in disgust, "who the fuck has time to waste, doing shit like this?"

Emblazoned on the surface of Chisana's locker door, in bright red capital letters, was the word '_whore_'. Chisana's cheeks flushed deep red, and her bottom lip began to quiver, but she bit down on it and put in her combination before pulling the latch on the door up. A plethora of condoms, birth control pill packages, notes with not-so-nice messages on them, and a flyer for the _Maury_ show fell out onto the floor.

Marron grabbed Chisana by her upper arms as she began to hyperventilate, "Chisana, breathe slowly; it's okay." The smaller girl began to shake, and Pan's eyes widened fearfully as her ki began to spike sporadically, "Chisana, calm down…" she brushed a hand through her black hair to soothe her.

Yuri and Ai waltzed by, "I see you found your early baby shower present. I suggest you use the Maury form soon, though." The two sisters' laughter echoed through the hall, followed by the laughter of everyone else that was present. Pan ignored it and focused on her sister, trying to rein in her ire.

Chisana's ki had drawn the attention of their father, mother, and Uncle, and she could feel them flying towards the school. Tears had begun to roll down Chisana's cheeks, and her breathing was too quick and shallow. Pan cupped her cheeks, "Chisana; listen to me, look at me."

"Si-sissy?"

"Are you pregnant?"

"N-no… It doesn't matter if I know it's not true," Chisana whimpered, "everyone else doesn't know that, and they're going to make my life miserable… I'm not strong like you, Panny; I can't sit there and take it like you can…"

"Okay, okay, I know," Pan gently wiped her sister's face with her fingers, "just breathe deeply, please; you're scaring me."

"What's wrong?" all three girls looked up, irritated, as one Bra Briefs approached, and Pan felt something snap inside.

The older Son sister pushed Chisana behind her, "I'll tell you what's _wrong_, you _bitch_," she sneered, "your little posse has made it their goal to make my sister's high school experience a _living hell_, and if you don't do something about it then I _will_ and it _won't_ be _pretty_."

"_Why_ are you even _here_?" Pan growled, "You've been ignoring us for a little over two months now, and _now_ you want to play concerned friend? Oh, _hell no_," she was now toe-to-toe with Bra, and not even the arrival of her parents could deter her, "you don't get to pick and choose when you want to be our friend and when you want to ice us out. I've put up with your bull shit for the last two months thinking you'll come out it, but I was wrong…"

"I'm starting to have trouble telling you and those druggie sluts apart these days. You're not my best friend; you're an imposter. Come talk to me when you find the _real_ Bra Briefs, you skank. If you so much as come anywhere near Chisana again, I'll just pretend you're Ai or Yuri and try to break my fist off in your face," Pan shot her a dirty look and stepped away, "Trunks was right; I put entirely _too_ _much_ faith in you and now… now I'm _done_."

"So that's just it, then?" Bra placed her hands on her hips, "a lifetime of friendship thrown away because I wanted something different?"

"I know you're not trying to say that this is _my _fault," Pan hissed, "you shut me and Marron out first and; now that I tell you that I'm done waiting for you to come to your senses, you try to pin it on me? Don't kid yourself. I'm not throwing away a lifelong friendship, Bra… _you_ already _did_."

Bra felt something inside of her break, along with the urge to call out to Pan as she walked away, but her pride kept her from doing so. Zak came up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist, keeping her grounded in her decision. Her mind was having trouble grasping what she'd just heard, _Pan… gave up on me? She can't—no, she's always been—no, it's her loss…_

Pan snatched up her bag and her keys off of the floor, "I don't want to go to school today," and left the building, headed back to her car. Gohan and Videl looked between their retreating daughter and Bra, confused. Chisana grabbed their hands and dragged them out of the school, leaving Goten and Marron behind.

Goten looked at Bra strangely, wondering where the Bra he'd seen on the night of the dance had gone. This Bra just looked… _dirty_. Her hair looked unkempt, her eyes were bloodshot and red, and her clothing was… very little to the imagination. He frowned at her and shook his head, "need a lift, Maz?"

"Please," she took his hand, "I don't think I want to be here anymore either."

Bra felt a wave of jealousy wash over her as Marron touched Goten, but beat it down. What was there to be jealous of? Marron was dating Uub; for crying out loud. She leaned back into Zak's arms, "let's go smoke."

"Sounds like a plan, Aohime."

*meanwhile*

Trunks jumped as something rapped against his window in his office, and then rushed to open the window as he realized that it was his girlfriend out in the rain. Pan floated into his office and pulled the window shut behind her, "Trunks… I did something awful today…"

"Don't tell me you killed someone," he joked, but quickly sobered when he realized it wasn't just rain water running down his Pan-chan's soft cheeks, "what happened?"

"I told her that I was done with her; Bra, I mean," Pan confessed tearfully, "listen to me; you can't tell _anyone_ I told you this, but Maz is pregnant. Those stupid girls your sister is always hanging around eavesdropped on us before school and told the entire school that Chisana was pregnant and she didn't know who the father was."

"Everything's kind of screwy right now, but I don't think Chisana's going back to Orange Star. She might just do online classes or something, but I don't think she wants to go back, and I don't want to either." Pan shook her head, "this is so screwed up; I didn't even mean to confront her—I was—I just _snapped_."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… Maz is _pregnant_?" Trunks asked, bewildered, "wow…"

"When we got to school today, someone spray painted _whore_ on Chisana's locker and filled it to the brim with condoms, birth control, awful notes, Planned Parenting brochures, and _Maury_ show crap."

The Son began to shake with rage, "I was so angry; sissy was on the verge of passing out she was so embarrassed, and then your sister comes waltzing up, asking if everything's okay when she's been giving Marron, Chisana, and I the cold shoulder for _two_ fucking months, and I just—I _snapped_ and told her the fuck off, and she has the audacity to say that it's _my fault_ that our friendship is ending. Where the _hell_ does she get off, saying that to me?"

"Now that I've had time to think about it," Pan took a deep breath, curbing her ire, "it was the wrong and right thing to do, because I don't know what she wants from me anymore. Does she want to be friends; obviously not if her actions are any indication, but at the same time… what if she needs me and she just doesn't want to admit it?"

Trunks wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and kissed her shoulder, "I think you need time away from her as a whole; as in zero contact of _any_ kind, so you can think about this clearly."

"You've got it; I'll finish senior year online," Pan said at once, "I don't think I can take seeing her and her posse without trying to murder one; or all, of them. I could handle everything else, but attacking my baby sister was a low blow. Bra _knows_ how sensitive Chisana can be, so why would she do that?"

"I don't know, Panny," the lavender haired saiyan Prince kissed the top of her head lovingly, "I don't think you're the only one who can't understand Bra's actions anymore."

*meanwhile*

"Why'd you do that to Pan's little sister?" Bra asked as soon as the foursome was in the Beater. Ai and Yuri looked at each other before looking at the irritated saiyan princess, "we were just getting even for that last—"

"I don't give a _fuck_ about getting even," Bra cut in coldly, "leave her little sister alone from now on. That was the _stupidest_ thing that you could've done; Pan's crazy protective of her."

"Why the fuck do you even care about them anymore?" Ai demanded, "You heard man-girl; you guys are '_done_'." Bra shuddered at the words and shook her head, "you just don't understand… You know what; just leave it alone."

"Whatever; it's not my fault they were talking about her being pregnant where other people could hear."

"By hear, you mean eavesdrop because I doubt they were talking so loud that everyone could hear if they wanted," The saiyan Princess growled, "as I said; _leave it alone_."

"_What crawled up her ass and died_," Yuri whispered to her sister, shooting a dirty look at the blue haired heiress in the front seat, "_one second she doesn't care, the next she's defending them_."

"You need to get high, Aoi," Zak said with a chuckle, "you're all wound up tight."

Bra rolled her eyes and stared out of the window, wondering how things had gotten so bad. As she recalled Goten's look of disappointment earlier, she felt a sharp pain in her heart. For some reason, she didn't like the fact that she'd disappointed him.

She watched the rivulets of rain trace down the window, trying to ignore the way her hands shook at the mention of getting high. In a matter of weeks, she'd become a master at masking the remnants of her little sessions. Perfume to mask the cloying scent of weed and she always kept tissue in case she got a nose bleed from the coke. Her parents were never any of the wiser and; if they were, they never said anything.

And she preferred it that way.

*meanwhile*

"Uub, we need to talk…" Marron grabbed Uub's hand and dragged him up the stairs to Pan's room. He frowned and squeezed her hand worriedly, "is everything alright?"

"No, everything's not alright," the blonde girl took a seat on the foot of Pan's bed, "how do I say this? I don't even know how to start."

"Love, just tell me," Uub urged, cupping her soft cheek, "just say it."

"I'm pregnant." Marron said softly, closing her eyes tightly.

"…"

Marron peeked through one eye and found Uub staring at her blankly, and leaned up on her knees to cup his face, "Uub, say something, please?"

"Marron," he breathed, "this is your last semester of school… what about _college_?"

"I can still go; it'll just be… delayed a little." Marron grabbed his hands, "Uub, I'm so scared. How am I going to tell my parents about this; they'll hate me…"

"Baby, I don't know…" Uub wrapped his arms around her tightly as she pressed her face into his chest, and Marron inhaled his masculine scent greedily, "tell me it's going to be okay; that you're okay with this…"

"I'm okay with it, but… Maz, I can't tell you if it's going to be okay… I don't know that." Uub held her tightly, "but I'll be there every step of the way."

"You don't have to be," Marron muttered, and then looked up into his face, "I don't want you to think that you have to stay with me because of this; you don't, I can handle it if you don't want to—"

"Maz, you're carrying my child," Uub told her fiercely, "how could I not want to be there for the girl I love and our unborn child." Her blue eyes glittered with unshed tears of joy, "_Uub_…" she wrapped his arms around his neck and tugged him down into a passionate kiss.

"Ok, ew," Pan remarked as she entered the room with Trunks at her side, "Get your preggo pheromones off of my bed."

"Shut up, Pan," Marron flushed pink and tucked her face into Uub's neck, "leave me alone."

The blonde sobered up and looked at Pan, "you're sure you don't want to go back to Orange Star?" The brunette shrugged her shoulders, "I don't need an excuse to destroy her face. Homeschooling all over again, eh, Maz?"

"Sure, sure," Marron shrugged, "now I have to explain to my parents that I'm pregnant and want to go back to homeschooling."

"No you don't—"

"Yes, I do," the daughter of Krillin said firmly, "you saw how awful they treated poor Chisana, and I don't want to put myself through the unnecessary stress."

"Good point," Pan nodded, "and good luck with telling the rents."

"I'll need it," the blonde confessed, "Mom will take any excuse to kill Uub."

At this additive, Uub went pale under his deep tan, and Trunks slapped him on the back, "Good luck, Uub; cause you'll _definitely_ need it."

* * *

**Marron's pregnant, Bra is well on the road to becoming an addict; drowning her problems with drugs, and Pan's just about through with Bra. The reason why I went for home school/internet schooling is because I loathe writing school scenes because it's so mundane and boring. They'll still be there; because Bra's still in school, so if you like them , don't worry.**

**I think Marron will tell her folks about the baby next chapter, and; if you're lucky, Juuhachi will go '**_**Mama Bear**_**' on Uub. Stay tuned!**

**-SukiChan12^-^**


	6. Part: VI

**Part Six... Enjoy!**

* * *

A light flickered on, revealing a posh, luxurious bathroom, complete with black and white marble settings, chrome inlay, faucets and crystal knobs. The slim, curvy form of a certain blue haired girl entered the room, clad in a small pink silk robe with a set of clothing, a towel, and a small black bag in her arms.

A manicured hand twisted the crystal knob for the shower, filling the restroom with the noise of water pattering against the shower floor. Small hands rummaged through the bag, unearthing a small black vial with a white stopper.

A thumb nail slid under the lip of the stopper in the top of the vial and popped the white stopper out. A shaking hand laid a mirror on the bathroom counter before pouring a thin, powdery substance onto its surface. The silvery blade of a razor slid through the powder, neatly and quickly pushing the powder into small rows.

The manicured hand snatched a slip of white paper off of the counter and rolled it into a thin, tight cylinder shape before raising one end of it to a small nose. One finger closed the other nostril as the free end of the paper tube was laid against the end of one of the thin rows, and began moving down its length, sucking every last bit of powder up.

Bra pulled the paper tube away from her nose and wiggled it slightly; snorting to make sure it wasn't bleeding. When she was sure, she laid the end of the tube back down and snorted up the next two lines of coke in rapid succession. She dropped the tube and moaned, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as the drug hit her system like liquid fire, sending a pleasant, tingling sensation all through her limbs and extremities.

Three days ago; Tuesday, was the last time she saw Pan Son and Marron Chestnut. Since then, a rumor had spread around, saying that the girls had decided to return to their homeschooling for the remainder of the year. Bra knew that it had to be true; Pan and Marron never skipped more than two days in a row. Was _she_ the reason they left?

Shaking her head free of those intense, serious thoughts, the saiyan Princess found the tube and took down another three rows. The tingling became a hum, and she sighed as she began to drift on her own personal cloud.

Quickly, Bra scooped the remaining powder back into the vial and stopped it up before shoving it back into the black bag, and; as she did so, her heart began to race as she spied a few syringes at the bottom of the bag, along with a small vial of light brown fluid and a stretchy black tourniquet. Alongside the syringes were a few more black vials and a few small bags of several different strains of cannabis, along with rolling paper.

So far, Bra hadn't tried the heroin, but she was curious. Yuri and Ai shot up at Luke's house all the time and they seemed to love it. They'd shoot up two syringes each and go buck wild.

The saiyan Princess washed the mirror clean of any residue and put it and the razor away, clumsily disrobing and slipping into the shower to bathe, pleasantly enjoying the comfortable hum of the drug in her system as she bathed, humming quietly to herself.

*meanwhile*

"I'm not supposed to talk about her around you, but something is wrong with Bra," Trunks told Pan as he sat in his office, working on something. Pan sat on a couch behind his desk, doing some schoolwork on her laptop, and hummed, "I don't know what to tell you… keep an eye on her, I guess?"

"That's about to get even harder," the saiyan prince said solemnly, "Mom's about to let her off of punishment."

The Son nodded and began typing again, "it's been two months; it's fair enough."

"You don't care, do you?"

"Nope," Pan smiled sheepishly, "I'm sorry, babe, but she stopped being my problem three days ago, and _you're_ the one who suggested no contact," she sighed and glanced at her watch, "I'd be arriving at school at about this time… kami, I do _not_ miss that."

"Miss what?"

"Getting up at four and five in the morning to make sure the three of us arrived on time, " she giggled, "it was hell, but worth it because you always bring me meaty treats for lunch."

"Carnivore," Trunks teased, "you can't eat anything without meat unless it's fruit."

She smiled and ran a hand through her hair, tapping a few more keys on her computer, "and I'm; for the most part, done with senior year," she closed the laptop and set it aside, "all I have to do is go in to take the finals and I'm done. You'd be surprised at how fast it can go when you can work at your own pace."

"You finished five months' worth of course work, tests, homework, and projects in _three days_?" the saiyan prince looked at her incredulously, "yep, you're _definitely_ Gohan's kid."

"Well, it helped that the projects and everything were digitized; otherwise I'd be running around finding stuff to make them with," Pan shrugged, "but you are right; I'm my Papa's daughter. Kami, if I didn't train as often as I do… I'd be a _nerd_."

"You _are_ a nerd; you're just way cuter than the average nerd," Trunks leered, "sexier, too."

Pan pretended to look affronted, "are you trying to get into my pants, my Prince?" He shrugged, "Perhaps, my Lady."

"Morning sex… or schedule to take my finals… morning sex," Pan weighed one hand, "finals," she weighed the other, "I don't know… It'll have to be finals; I'm out of my pill, and if you think Juuhachi will be _brutal_ to Uub then it'll _pale_ in comparison if you ever got me pregnant and Papa found out about it."

Trunks went pale beneath his golden tan, and Pan started giggling at the horrified look on his face, "I'd love to carry your children, but let's wait until I'm out of school entirely."

A frown formed on the saiyan Prince's face and he stood up, "did you feel that?" Pan looked at him weirdly, "feel _what_, exactly?"

"Bra's ki just lowered. A _lot_." The worried older brother stood up, "I'm going to go check on her."

"I'm sure it's nothing; maybe she climbed back into bed instead of going to school?" Pan suggested gently, "she does that all the time… or at least she _did_."

"Are you coming?" After a few moments of debate, Pan nodded and jumped up, following him from the room.

*in CC*

Bra made her way down the stairs, clad in a pair of tiny red shorts, a tight grey tank top, a blue jean vest and some ankle boots with a slight heel. Her hair was pulled back in a tight bun, and her makeup was heavy and bold. Bright red lips, darkly outlined and shadowed blood shot eyes and a lot of concealer and blush on her cheeks. She slung her bag over her shoulder and tucked the small black bag into her purse before heading to the door to grab her keys.

"Bra," a voice called out, halting her progress, "wait up!"

"What now, brother of mine?" she asked softly, still slightly tingly from her now fading high. She was surprised to see Pan trailing behind him and smirked, "dropping out, Panny?"

"No; I actually just _finished_ my senior year online. Have fun with the next five months of hell, will you?" Pan retorted coolly, "but then again, hell _is_ your home, so I guess it shouldn't be _too_ hard." Before Bra could say anything in reply, Pan spun on her heel and left the room at once.

"Your ki felt weird," Trunks told her quietly, "I just wanted to make sure that you were alright."

"I'm fine," she glared towards the kitchen door, "is she seriously still sore about the whole rumor thing? It was _three_ days ago."

"How would you feel if someone said something awful like that about Ruma?" Trunks replied coolly, "You _have_ a little sister; you should know how it feels."

"Whatever," Bra rolled her eyes, "so she and Marron seriously quit public school to get away from _me_? I'm so _honored_."

The older sibling shook his head and walked away, "have a nice day at school," leaving her standing in the front hall alone. She grinned and called after him, "just telling the truth," and proceeded to grab her keys and leave the house.

*upstairs*

A black haired chibi with slanted crystal blue eyes crawled out from behind the toilet in Bra's restroom, frowning as she recalling what she saw. Why was her Neechan sucking sugar up her nose? That didn't sound right; you were supposed to eat sugar, not suck it up your nose. The littlest saiyan Princess wrinkled her nose up and went downstairs; maybe she should tell Niichan.

The little girl skipped down the stairs, humming under her breath as she went. She was singing a song about ponies and flowers as she made her way to the kitchen in her little purple pajamas. Trunks and Pan looked up in surprise as the chibi approached them, and Pan laughed as she crawled into Trunks' lap and plopped down.

"What are you doing up, Rumi-chan; it's still really early," Pan poked her in the nose, "but I guess training with your Daddy has gotten you used to the early hours, huh?"

Ruma nodded and twisted her little body to pat Trunks on his cheeks, "I saw Neechan in her bathroom this morning, and she was sucking sugar up her nose."

"Sucking… _what_?" Trunks furrowed his brow, "what do you mean she was sucking sugar up her nose?"

Ruma then jumped into a detailed; for a chibi, description of what she'd seen while hiding in Bra's bathroom. She made a note of the mirror, razor, paper tube, and powder, and even went so far as to give a description of the bag that Bra had put all her things back in.

Pan's jaw dropped and she grabbed the sides of her head, "I knew it… I _told_ her that he was a druggie, but she didn't…" the Son shook her head, "her problem; not mine."

"Rumi-chan, do you want something to eat?" Trunks asked stiffly, still mulling over the news. His little sister… a _drug addict_?

Ruma nodded eagerly, "waffles with strawberries and whipped cream, please." The shell-shocked older brother gently transferred his baby sister to Pan's lap and got up to prepare her breakfast, reeling from what he'd just heard.

"Well," Pan remarked, "_today's_ going to be an eventful day. Marron's spilling the beans to her parents, and now Bra's an addict."

"What's an _add_-_ick_, Panny?" Ruma asked curiously, sitting on Pan's lap, facing her. Pan pinched her cheek gently, "nothing, Rumi-chan." The chibi shrugged and went back to playing with a few locks of Pan's long, dark hair.

"One thing's for sure," Trunks remarked, "Mom's not going to be a happy camper."

*at Lucas's house* **(A/N: Might just be my first lemon that includes female-on-male oral, so bear with me if that happens. I; personally think oral sex; this kind, is morally degrading, but hey; not everyone sees it that way.)**

Bra lounged in the hot tub, taking a long, deep drag from her joint and watching Yuri and Ai start tying off their tourniquets so they could take a hit of heroin. The shiny silver needles shown under the soft light of the pool house windows. The blue haired girl let her head loll against the side of hot tub, moaning as the jets assaulted her naked body and Zak, who was on the other side of the tub, watched curiously as she wriggled in place.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" the dark haired boy inquired. Bra nodded, leaning up just enough to allow the tops of her generous bosoms to float above the water. She took another deep drag of the joint and placed it on the ashtray sitting on a nearby table before crossing the tub and hungrily pressing her lips to Zak's. The surprised; and intoxicated, boy groaned as her small hand ran down the side of his torso to wrap itself around his cock, stroking it agonizingly slow.

Bucking into her slow ministrations, Zak slipped his own hand between them and slipped two fingers into her love tunnel, wriggling them around just enough to get her gasping and whimpering. His thumb made slow, lazy circles around her lust button, making it throb and swell under its hood.

Their lips met again, and Bra's stroking became faster, and she began fondling his balls in between strokes, driving him into a frenzy. Zak raised his hips out of the water, revealing his proud, hard erection, and laced his fingers in the hair at the back of Bra's head before bringing her mouth down on his cock.

The saiyan princess nearly gagged as the head of his penis hit the back of her throat, but relaxed the muscles instead, allowing him to thrust eagerly into her mouth, swallowing as he slipped into the warm glove of her throat. She faintly heard the twins whooping and cheering, and slipped her hands under his balls, fondling and massaging them as he pounded into her mouth.

His body began to tense up, and Bra choked back a gag as a salty, thin fluid filled her mouth and trickled down her throat. Inwardly grimacing, she swallowed the fluid and pulled away from him, licking her lips. Zak chuckled, "fuck, have you given head before?"

"No," the blue haired girl replied with a giggle, "I just know not to bite down," She then reached over to the table for her joint and raised it to her lips, "Why do you ask? Was it good?"

"Maybe…" he hinted, slipping his hands between her thighs teasingly. Bra looked down at him, blowing a puff of sweet smoke in his face, "and what do you think you're doing, sir?" Zak leaned forward and kissed her on her soft pink lips, "nothing… nothing at all…"

The blue haired demi saiyan barely dropped her joint on the ashtray before his fingers were buried inside of her, stroking her insides in a way that made her want to scream. Instead, she went limp against the seat of the hot tub, moaning as he nudged her legs apart. A chuckle rumbled in Zak's chest as he moved between her thighs and entered her. The hallucinogen clouding her mind erased the pang of pain as her hymen shredded.

Stars danced before Bra's vision as Zak began laying into her, sending sparks of pleasure roaring up her spine. She wrapped her arms around his neck, gasping and moaning as the water sloshed against her creamy skin. Their lips met in a clumsy, sloppy, wet kiss, and Bra cried out as her inner walls began convulsing, suckling at his member. Zak groaned and lost himself in her folds, shooting of a few ropes of semen.

The couple collapsed into each other, chests heaving. Bra cupped Zak's cheeks and kissed him, "that was anticlimactic…"

"Fuck, well I did _try_," Zak whined in retort, "I'm just not in the mood to screw around."

"I'm pretty sure you started this, babe," Bra replied, "better luck next time, quick popper." The dark haired boy groped her breast roughly before climbing out of the hot tub and going to grab a towel to dry off, laughing as one of the twins danced by.

Bra lowered herself into the bubbling water, watching appreciatively as the muscles in Zak's back rippled with every step he took, _Mmmm… thank Kami he's cute; otherwise the whole 'firing off early' thing might be a problem_…

*meanwhile* **(A/N: Never written for Juuhachi, so yeah… I'm winging it.)**

"Mom, Uub and I need to talk to you and Daddy about something," Marron said nervously, fingering the loose top she donned; only two months in and she already had a pretty obvious bump. Uub placed a hand on her back and massaged in gently with his thumb.

"Really?" the blonde android tucked a hair behind her ear, looking between the two people curiously, "what is it?"

"Juu," Krillin warned, "don't be so blunt; you'll scare the poor boy."

"Hush, Krillin," Eighteen said in a disinterested manner before turning her attentions to her child, "what is the matter, Marron?"

Marron felt her cheeks flush pink and began stubbing the floor with her toes as she tried to say the words that seemed to be lodged in her throat like a wad of glue, "I… ahhh… I'm…" Uub; sensing her struggle, took over and said firmly, "She's pregnant."

The blonde android's icy blue eyes widened for a few seconds before narrowing with rage as she switched her attentions to Uub, nodding towards the door, "Uub, could you join me outside, please?" the deeply tanned warrior nodded once and followed his girlfriend's mother outside, pressing a soft kiss to Marron's temple as he went.

Marron sighed, "She's so overdramatic."

Krillin nodded in agreement, "It's no wonder she and Vegeta won't get along. They're too much alike," his dark eyes traced over his daughter, finding the little hints and signs of her impending motherhood. There was a subtle glow to her soft pink skin, and her face had begun to get the slightest bit rounder, and her clothing was baggier and looser than normal.

"Marron," the monk spoke up, "I'm not upset, but," he chuckled, "you could've timed this a little better."

The blonde girl flushed further, "I know… but I'm happy and he's happy. I still want to go to college but obviously," she laid a hand on her stomach, "it'll have to wait for a while."

"Have you gone to the doctor yet?"

"No, I wanted to tell you guys first," she giggled, "but that does sound like a smart idea."

Suddenly, the door swung open, revealing an anxious Pan Son. The brunette grabbed Marron's hand, "Auntie Juu is kicking the _ever loving crap_ out of your baby daddy, but anyways… I need to talk to you."

"Don't tell me I'm not the only one—"

"Oh no," an amused grin formed on Pan's lips, "you're the only one who's preggers, baby mama. This concerns something else entirely."

"Okay," Marron gestured to the stairs, "my room?"

*in Marron's room*

"Ruma saw her _snorting coke_?" Marron asked incredulously, "Are you _sure_?"

"What reason does a three year-old have to lie about something?" Pan asked in reply, "and you know that kids will tell anyone _anything_ they've seen that doesn't seem right to verify things."

"Wow," the blonde girl remarked shakily, "she's been doing drugs… for kami knows how long."

Pan looked down at the floor, stubbing her toe anxiously, "do you ever think that if we hadn't told her all that crap about him that she wouldn't have dated him?"

"I don't know," Marron told her friend softly, "but you have a point. If you tell others not to do something, then they'll be tempted to do it anyway."

"That's exactly what I meant," the Son looked down at her feet, "if we'd just kept our mouths shut then maybe she would've left him alone."

"Too late to change that now." The daughter of Krillin sighed, glancing out of the window, a wince forming on her face as her mother delivered a rather brutal snap kick to Uub's back, sending him crashing into the waves lapping at the island's edge.

"Mother…"

Pan noticed her friend's slight ire and made her way to her side, "come on; she just found out that her baby's going to be having a baby and; in her world, that means you're not a baby anymore," she scratched the back of her with a wide grin, "I don't blame her for being so upset; you're her first baby… speaking of which, where's little Mara-chan at?"

"Still in the bed," Marron shrugged, "it's a little too early for her to be awake just yet."

"Oh," the Son shrugged, "I just left Trunks' place and Rumi was up and at 'em."

"Her father is Vegeta; King of '_Waking Up at a Un-Kami-ly Hour to Train His Ass Off_'." The blonde replied, and then gasped as her mother drove her knee home in Uub's solar plexus, knocking the entire contents of his lungs out of him in one fell swoop.

*outside*

Uub wheezed, trying to suck in air with his sore diaphragm, and made a weak cry of protest as Juuhachi's foot collided with his cheek, effectively burying him in the face of a small rock formation. The blonde android prepared to attack the vulnerable man further, but came up short.

_He is not defending himself_, Juuhachi mused, _but why?_ Intrigued by this turn of events, the bombshell descended to the Earth and calmly waltzed over to the rock formation to ask him herself.

Sensing her approach, Uub lay still in his uncomfortable trapping, ceasing his efforts to wiggle free. The protective android didn't seem to carry the same air of hostility as she did before, but now seemed curious. He watched through swollen eyes as she knelt down next to the rocks, tucking a stray hair behind her right ear.

"Why aren't you defending?" her cool, even voice inquired, "I'm attacking you; it's only fair that you try to evade my attacks."

"I didn't think you'd want me to," Uub replied hoarsely, "I could see that you needed to vent your frustration and I was an easily passable outlet, so I let you vent. Mrs. Chestnut," the deeply tanned man coughed, "I'm deeply in love with your daughter, and I'm _thrilled_ that she's carrying my child; sure it was a little surprising at first, but I swear to you," he lowered a hand to his sore ribs, "I'll take care of her and the baby to the very best of my ability… and then some."

Icy blue eyes narrowed slightly, gauging the sincerity of his words carefully. After a few beats of silence, the cold light in the blonde android's eyes softened and she offered the former Majin a hand of assistance, "you'd better stay true to your word, Uub. If not… well, you know what'll happen."

"I will, Mrs. Chestnut—"

"Don't call me that," Juuhachi poked him firmly in the chest, "it makes me sound like an old woman."

"I mean it as a show of my respect for you, Mrs.—_Juuhachi_." Uub barely corrected himself in time, "but if you say so, I won't call you _Mrs._"

"Thank you," a faint smile formed on the mother's lips, "now, go into the house and grab a senzu bean. If I know my daughter, she's probably waiting for you just inside with one."

"Thank you." Uub nodded once and limped back towards the house. Juuhachi hung back nonchalantly, mentally acknowledging the fact that she was grateful that her daughter had been blessed with such a fine gentleman. _It doesn't hurt that he's handsome, too_… she added silently, padding across the loosely packed dirt to her home, her usual blank look back into its proper place on her face.

*inside*

"Uub," Marron hugged her boyfriend as soon as he entered the house, placing the bean in the palm of one of his hands, "here; eat it."

"Slow down, Maz," the former Majin warned, popping the green bean into his mouth, "I'm okay."

"You _are not_ okay," the blonde teenager retorted, "you're badly injured…"

"_Was_ badly injured, dear," Juuhachi entered the house and gracefully glided past the couple, "Calm down; your heightened emotional outbursts aren't good for my grandchild."

"You're okay with it?" Marron asked hopefully, extricating herself from Uub's arms to go to her mother, who nodded and hugged her gently, "so long as you're still able to handle school along with this, then it's okay with me."

"Oh, mom; thank you," the younger woman kissed her mother on the cheek, "even though you didn't have to beat the living hell out of Uub, it means the world to me."

Pan made her way over to Uub, "How bad was it?" He shot her a weird look, "why do _you_ need to know?"

"So I'll know what to expect from Bulma and Vegeta when I tell them that Trunks is carrying our love child," Pan replied sarcastically, and then replied truthfully, "I wanted to tease Trunks because he wanted to get a little frisky today and we didn't happen to have condoms on hand and I need to get another set of pills for this year."

"Well; in that case," Uub smirked evilly, "tell him I'm lucky to still be alive; what with the complete beat down Juuhachi gave me."

Pan started giggling deviously, rubbing her small hands together with mischievous delight, "I can't _wait_ to see the look on his face when he hears this. I was teasing him about how Auntie Juu's reaction would _pale_ in comparison to Papa's if he knocked me up any time soon. He was so scared, Uub; it was hilarious."

The former Majin rolled his eyes and ruffled Pan's dark hair, "you are pure evil, Miss Son." Pan pretended to preen under his attentions, "I aim to please." The two friends started laughing raucously and Marron rolled her eyes at them, "you guys are crazy; especially you, Pan."

*meanwhile*

"What's up, Trunks?" Goten stopped working through the kata he'd been doing and approached his friend, who'd just come in for a landing in the Son's backyard. GJ, who was doing some light training with his Uncle, waved and smiled that familiar Son Grin, "Hiya Trunks!"

"Hey, little man," Trunks knelt down; allowing his little sister to climb off of his back, and ruffled GJ's soft black locks, "look, I need to talk to your Uncle for a little bit. Why don't you and Rumi-chan go play for a bit?"

GJ's periwinkle eyes moved to Ruma immediately, and a soft blush formed on his cheeks. The small female copy of Vegeta flushed and ducked her head as she noticed him looking at her. Gathering his courage, the mini Gohan approached Ruma and offered to take her to his favorite places in the nearby forests.

"Alright, nephew; don't wander too far." Goten warned, inwardly smirking at his blushing nephew, "your Mom and Dad will have my head."

"Okay, Uncle 'Ten," GJ scratched the back of his head sheepishly as he turned to face Ruma, "Are you ready to go?"

"Uhuh," Rumi nodded, smiling nervously, "let's go."

Trunks and Goten snickered softly as the two chibis meandered across the yard and into the trees, and then turned to one another. The lavender haired president shook his head, "My baby sister has it bad for GJ." Goten rolled his eyes, "I could say the same about my nephew; looks like Pan passed her affinity for you Briefs' down the line."

"What did you want to talk about?" the youngest son of Goku plopped down on the grass, clearly at ease with the nature around him. Trunks sighed wearily and sat down in front of him, "I've got a dilemma on my hands."

"Really?" a dark brow rose in question, "and when _don't_ you have a dilemma on your hands, Mister Capsule Corp President?"

"I'm serious man," Trunks punched him lightly in the upper arm, "it's about Bra."

At the mention of Bra's name, Goten sat up ramrod straight and all hints of playfulness left his face. Trunks pretended not to notice; he knew how Goten felt about his sister and he wasn't going to hurt him by drawing attention to it.

"W-what happened?" the Son asked shakily, dropping his gaze to his hands in his lap. The masculine appendages were shaking something fierce, and he tried to muffle the unconscious reaction by grabbing one with the other.

"Pan and I left my office to go grab a snack from the kitchen before my work load got heavier," the lavender haired president frowned, "and Ruma came downstairs a bit after Bra left for school… Goten, Rumi told she saw Bra snorting_ coke_."

Goten's eyes widened, "What? How could she be so _stupid_?"

"I don't know, man," Trunks looked torn, "but the thing is… I don't want to see the look on my parents' faces when they hear about this. I don't know how to break it easily for them."

"Aunt Bulma will be crushed," the youngest son of Goku lamented, "how—why—where'd she even get the drugs from?"

The saiyan Prince scowled at the grass, "Isn't it obvious? That _waste of space_ boyfriend of hers has got to be the one supplying her," his fists clenched with his frustration, "she's so hard headed; why couldn't she have listened to Pan and Marron when they told her that he was no good?"

"I don't know… and speaking of Marron," Goten frowned, "I felt Uub getting his ass handed to him by Juuhachi earlier. What's up with that?"

"Ah, I forgot to tell you," Trunks laughed, "Marron's pregnant."

"_Seriously_?" the Son looked surprised, "well, I can see why Juu was laying into him so badly."

"I think she's having twins," the lavender haired Prince mused, "she's almost three months and her bump's already really prominent."

"Well, I guess congratulations are in order." Goten laughed, "Kami, it's barely 8:30 in the morning and I've already gotten some pretty intense news."

"You're telling me."

*that afternoon*

"Shit, its 2:30," Bra placed the lit end of her joint in the ashtray and put it out, "I've gotta get going." Zak dropped the zeni bill he'd been using to do a line of coke and jerked her down into a deep kiss, lingering close to her before releasing her, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Mmmm… what was that for?' the bluenette giggled, plopping down on his lap and snatching the zeni bill from him, "mind if I take a hit?"

"Go ahead, Princess." Zak placed his hands on her wide hips, holding her in place as she took two lines, "take your time." Bra moaned and wiped at her nose as the drug hit her system, "Fuck… I'm never going to get used to that shit…"

"That first hit is intense, isn't it?" the dark haired boy asked, "it's the tip of the iceberg."

Bra leaned against him, "we should run away together…"

"Eh?" Zak chuckled, "you're serious?"

"Mmmhmm," the saiyan princess nodded, "I could go home, pack some stuff, grab some zeni… and we'll be gone."

"Sounds like a plan," the dark haired boy grinned, "I've got a place in Hunting Ville that we could stay in for a while. Luke and the girls could stay and we'd still have room to spare."

**(A/N: Hunting Ville; my created town for my other fic '**_**Stolen Miracles**_**' makes a cameo appearance.)**

Bra gasped, "We're really going to do this?"

"We're really going to do this." Zak replied.

*at CC*

"So you're not going to tell Bulma and Vegeta about her?" Pan asked her boyfriend as they relaxed in the lounge at CC.

After going to see Goten, Trunks decided to call in sick and hang out with his friends. Goten, Pan, Chisana, Marron, Uub, Kālu, and Trunks sat on the couches, watching as Amara, Mateo, GJ, and Ruma sat on the floor, playing a board game.

"No… not yet, anyway," the lavender haired president whispered, "I need to figure out how to tell my parents."

"It doesn't matter," Marron spoke up, "Auntie B's heart will be broken either way."

Trunks groaned and grabbed two fistfuls of hair, "I don't want to see the disappointment in their eyes. What reason do I have to cover her ass anyway?"

"She's your kid sister, man," Uub told him softly, "you love her."

"It's not easy to betray the people you love," Pan said quietly, "but sometimes it's a necessary evil." Marron reached over and laid her hand on top of Pan's comfortingly, "It's okay, Pan-chan."

Trunks kissed his girlfriend on her temple and cupped her cheeks, "you did what was necessary, don't be guilty." Pan nodded solemnly, her mind far off.

Everyone looked up as the front door swung open and Bra's ki entered the building. All eyes flickered to the hallway, and watched as the bluenette walked past, mumbling something feverishly under her breath. She didn't acknowledge the presence of her former friends and continued up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

"I'll go up there," Pan volunteered, "and I'll be as civil as possible." Reluctantly, Trunks nodded in agreement, watching as his girlfriend trudged up the stairs.

*upstairs*

"Going somewhere?"

Bra jumped and dropped the clothing she was stuffing into four different suitcases. Pan leaned into the doorway curiously, watching her former friend fidget and squirm under her gaze. Finally, their eyes met, and Bra scowled nastily at her.

"You're back," the bluenette hissed maliciously, "what happened to '_I'm done_'?"

"Just because your actions of late are… bizarre at best, doesn't mean I don't care about you anymore." Pan replied softly.

"Oh, is that so?" the saiyan Princess crossed her arms over her chest, "well I don't _need_ your '_care_', nor do I want it… as a matter of fact, you can take your '_care_' and shove it right back up your ass just like all the other bullshit you're spouting. Leave me alone and let me get this done so I can go—"

"What's the matter, _Princess_," Pan inquired sarcastically, "in a rush to get your _next_ _fix_?"

Bra froze in place, a look of horror on her face, "Wh—you don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, I think I do," the Son took a step forward, "Ruma saw you snorting coke in your bathroom this morning."

"Ruma saw _what_?" both girls froze in place as an irate Bulma made her presence known, entering the room with her arms crossed over her chest.

"What did she see," the older Capsule Corp heiress reiterated firmly, "because I hope to _Kami_ that I heard _wrong_."

* * *

**Ooooh… What's going to happen next? Here's a hint:**

_Bra laughed harshly in her mother's face, "Rehab? You're going to put me in rehab?" she snorted, "I'm eighteen years old, mother, and; last time I checked, rehab is completely self-dictated, meaning I can choose whether or not I want to go."_

"_You'll go," Bulma snapped in return, "or you can get the hell out of this house; I will _not _allow you to use that poisonous crap under my roof, where your sister can easily get her hands on them. You said it yourself, darling," she admonished, eyeing the look of disbelief on her daughter's face, "you're eighteen; you can do _whatever_ you want. So, Miss Independent, what's it going to be?"_

"_I think it's going to be goodbye," Bra replied coldly, snatching the capsule containing her suitcases off of the bed and leaving the room, "you can kiss my ass for all I care, but I'm gone." The blue haired saiyan Princess left the room, slamming the door harshly behind her…_

* * *

**Hope you like it! –SukiChan12^-^**


	7. Part: VII

**I had this grand idea that I would hold out until at least chapter nine until the real drama started, but then I remembered that this fic was meant to be short. I'm still not sure if it'll stay this way, but hey; it was my initial plan when I started doing drug use and addiction research… which seems like ages ago since then. Oi vey, enjoy part seven…**

* * *

**Marlin (guest): the twins; Yuri and Ai, aren't related to Zak, they're just druggie tag-alongs, but their relationship is incestuous, yes. I'm not sure if it counts; as most of their encounters occurred while they were heavily inebriated, but yeah… definitely incestuous.**

* * *

Bulma sat on the couch, her face buried in the palms of her hands wearily. The woman didn't weep; no, she was merely tracing through Bra's childhood, wondering idly where she'd gone so wrong. She remembered how happy her oldest daughter had been when she was younger, and tears did prick at her eye lids at those innocent memories. She blinked the tears away and ran a hand through her blue hair, waiting anxiously for her husband to return with some form of news.

It was twelve midnight. Nine or ten hours ago, Bra had left the house in a fury and; not even an hour later, every single one of her bank accounts had been emptied before Bulma could freeze them, even the off-shore accounts. The only things that remained untouched were her trust fund and her inheritance; both of which she couldn't access until she was twenty-one. Even without those two gold mines, Bra had several small fortunes in her immediate possession. The money she'd extricated was enough to by all of Japan and a good portion of the rest of Asia.

The worried mother looked up as the door opened, revealing her stoic husband. Their gazes met, and Vegeta gave an imperceptive shake of his head. His search for their daughter had been unsuccessful. Not too long after the saiyan Princess left the house, her ki signature vanished entirely; leaving the other Z-fighters reeling. The last thing they expected was for Bra to run away from home. At this news, Bulma stood up stiffly and left the room, hurrying up the stairs as her tears began to fall.

Videl and Juuhachi looked worriedly after the older woman, but knew that it was best to stay out of her way. Vegeta followed his wife up the stairs to see about her, leaving everyone else convened in the living room. Gohan placed a hand on his wife's shoulder, gently massaging. She leaned into his touch, "I wonder what happened…"

"We shouldn't pry, Vi," The eldest son of Goku replied, "if they wanted us to know they would've told us, but you're not the only one who's curious." It only to quick, cursory glance over the room to see that most; if not _all_, of the present Z-Senshi were looking at the stairs curiously, wondering what had gone so wrong.

*meanwhile*

Bra fingered her newly dyed auburn locks as she gazed out of the window, watching the miles of fields and country fly past the windows of the Beater. Zak glanced away from the road, noticing her distraction, and touched her hand, "Hey, this is what we wanted. There's no going back now." The former heiress nodded once, her eye flickering to the slumbering twins and Lucas in the backseat. The three had been more than willing to accompany them on their excursion to Hunting Ville and had their things packed in moments.

"You're right," the bluenette whispered, "no going back…" reminiscing on the fateful confrontation with her mother…

… _Pan and Bra stood frozen in the room, staring at Bulma with identical 'deer-in-headlights' expressions on their faces. Bulma spoke again, "what is Pan talking about, Bra? What did Rumi see you doing this morning?"_

_The saiyan princess glowered hatefully at her former best friend, "you _bitch_," she seethed, "you _complete_ and _utter bitch_! You _knew_ she was listening, _didn't you_?!" Pan waved her hands in surrender, "I told Trunks that I would come up here and see what was up with you; I didn't know that Auntie B was around—"_

"Liar_!" Bra shouted, "You just want to see me suffer, that's all. What; is this your revenge for what happened to Chisana?"_

"_I'm not like that, Bra," the Son said softly, but with an edge of malice to her voice, "what you did to her was wrong, but I don't need to avenge anything—"_

"_Don't feed me that utter bullshit Pan Son; you always have to have the last word," the bluenette growled, "well, listen to _these_ words, dear Panny: We will _never_ be friends _again_. I don't need _backstabbing whores_ like you in my life."_

_An expression of pain formed on Pan's face for a second, but she stamped it down and whispered hoarsely; like she was holding back tears, "fine… that's fine with me. Have a nice life, Princess." A flash of regret welled up in Bra's chest as she watched the brunette exit her bedroom, but it was extinguished by her mother's voice._

"_You're doing drugs?" Bulma stepped in Bra's line of sight, "Bra, how could you?"_

"_This again?" Bra slapped her thigh in irritation, "You guys are such hypocrites. I don't like fighting, mom; I hate it, actually, and now that I've found something of interest outside of fighting, you guys want to ridicule me and tell me that I'm wrong!"_

"_You are wrong!" the older woman yelled back, "I wouldn't give a crap what you did if it wasn't this. _Coke_! Bra, we raised you to be above this."_

"_Well I don't want to be 'above' it." The younger bluenette yelled, "I have friends who understand me and love me for who I am."_

"_You had that in Pan and Marron, but now you've ruined any chance of ever being friends with them again," Bulma shook her head in shame, "they fought for you; to keep your attentions and friendship all through December when you were after that boy, and you threw it back in their faces and left them in the dirt."_

"_They don't understand the real me; they never did!" Bra gestured to her disheveled, unkempt form, "this is who I was meant to be, mom; they were holding me back—"_

"_They didn't need you to change for them," the elder heiress whispered, agonized, "they loved you for the you that you were before long before Zak came along."_

"_He showed me that there was adventure and fun outside of this bubble I've been living in," Bra cried, "can't you see? I like who I am now!"_

_The mother shook her head, disgusted, "you're a drug addict, Bra; can you honestly tell me that you're happy with this?" there was a brief note of hesitation before Bra nodded fiercely, and Bulma shook her head, "I know you, sweetie, come on, we can put you in rehab and put all of this behind—"_

_Bra laughed harshly in her mother's face, "Rehab? You're going to put me in rehab?" she snorted, "I'm eighteen years old, mother, and; last time I checked, rehab is completely self-dictated, meaning I can choose whether or not I want to go."_

_"__You'll go," Bulma snapped in return, "or you can get the hell out of this house; I will __not __allow you to use that poisonous crap under my roof, where your sister can easily get her hands on them. You said it yourself, darling," she admonished, eyeing the look of disbelief on her daughter's face, "you're eighteen; you can do __whatever__ you want. So, Miss Independent, what's it going to be?"_

_"__I think it's going to be goodbye," Bra replied coldly, snatching the capsule containing her suitcases off of the bed and leaving the room, "you can kiss my ass for all I care, but I'm gone." The blue haired saiyan Princess left the room, slamming the door harshly behind her…_

Bra leaned her forehead against the window_, it's better this way… you'll see… everything's going to be wonderful…_

*meanwhile*

"I should've kept my mouth shut," Pan whispered, pulling and tugging at her hair, "this is my fault."

"You're right," Trunks told her coldly, "You should have," and returned to silently glowering at her.

As soon as Pan had come down the stairs, the look on her face; as well as the faint yelling, told the entire story. Trunks became angry with her and barely exchanged words with her, immediately throwing himself into the search for Bra. When that turned up fruitless, everyone returned to CC at around midnight, and she had to suffer through his glare burning into her face.

Pan hadn't meant to say anything about it; Bra had used her unique knowledge of her lack of a hold on her temper to her advantage; even though she hadn't meant to, and Pan just blurted out the first thing that came to mind that would hurt her. She had been too distracted by her irritation to realize that Bulma had come down the hall to tell Bra about letting her off of punishment, and then the situation quickly went straight to hell.

"Hey, Trunks, lay off," Goten warned, "Pan didn't mean to blurt anything out; stop being so hard on her."

"Why don't you mind your—" Trunks started to retort, but was cut off.

"Uncle G, it's okay," Pan smiled weakly, "he's got every right to be angry with me. If my temper wasn't so short, Bra would still be here, and I'm sorry about that," she stood up from her seat on the couch and left the room, headed for the backyard, "I'm going to head back home and relieve Grandma of babysitting duty."

"Great job, fucker," Goten snapped as Pan's ki left the vicinity, "first your sister, and now Pan. What; are you trying to run us all away? Well, you're doing a great job."

"It's not my fucking fault that Bra ran away," Trunks growled, "you heard her; its Pan's fault. Kami, I should've never let her go talk to Bra."

Marron spoke up coldly, "she offered to talk to Bra because she loves you, Trunks. That girl is willing to put herself in the most uncomfortable of situations for you, and you disregard her efforts like they're nothing but gum on your shoe," the blonde glared at him, "you don't deserve her. She had a huge falling out with Bra three days ago, and yet she offered to speak with her and see what was up for your benefit. Way to be a total asshole, Mr. President."

Now Trunks looked like he was regretting the whole cold shoulder thing and Uub added his two cents soundly, "Panny's incredibly tough, but she's not invincible and she's not made of stone. There are feelings that can be hurt way down inside of her, and very few people can actually reach that place. I think you're well aware of the fact that you're one of them."

"Alright, alright, I was wrong to be so upset with her," Trunks murmured, "I'm just frustrated."

"We all are," Marron told him, "but you can't just take that out on the woman that loves you. It's not fair to her; especially since Pan is guilty and hurting enough. She told me some of the things that Bra said to her, and they were pretty hurtful. How would you feel is you and Goten had a falling out and then he turned around and told you that you'd never be friends again?"

"I'm sure Bra didn't mean it," Trunks said, trying to make amends for his sister's actions, "when she's really angry she just says things to hurt people, but she never really means it."

"It doesn't make it hurt any less to hear it, though," The blonde daughter of Krillin told him firmly, "I'm certain Pan knows that, but it still hurt her, regardless."

"Fine, I'll apologize to her tomorrow when we start searching again," The saiyan Prince said softly, "I was an ass, and I'm sorry."

"Man," Uub chuckled, "I hope that's not the apology you have in mind when you go see Pan. She'll take that crap and shove it up your ass."

*at Mount Paozu*

Pan lay in bed, mentally berating herself for not having a filter or a good grasp on her temper. '_Kami, if I could just… why can't I just shut up?!_' she groaned and pulled at her hair just enough to send pain signals to her brain, and then lay there limply, Bra's last words to her ringing in her mind on a loop… slowly driving her up the wall… she groaned and grabbed the hair on the sides of her head, tugging at it just enough to cause herself pain.

_We'll _never_ be friends _again_…_

_We'll _never_ be friends _again_…_

_We'll _never_ be friends _again_…_

_We'll _nev_—_

_Bra's tearstained face loomed in her mind's eye, her soft pink lips asking, "Why didn't you fight for me? Why did you let me go?" as she spoke, her face morphed into an awful, gaunt, bony version of what her lovely face used to be. She held out her pale, sallow arms, revealing a plethora of track marks. The blue hair that used to hang soft and perfect was now stringy and oily; matted together, and her eyes were glazed. Bra sighed sadly and glowered at Pan, "you gave up… you gave up on me… you gave me up, Panny… this is your fault… your fault… your fault… your fau—"_

Pan sat up in bed, gasping as the dream slowly trickled from her mind. Still on the side of disoriented, she took the time to soak in her surroundings. She wasn't lying in her bed in her parent's home in Mt. Paozu anymore. This bed was larger and there was another body in here with her; her fiancé, Trunks. She was 22; soon to be 23, and running a successful international franchise of bakeries. She and Trunks would be married in the Spring, and then she'd be _Mrs. Trunks Briefs_.

Running a hand through her hair, the young woman slid out of bed and grabbed her robe, wrapping it around herself as she crossed the room to take a good look at the calendar on the wall; specifically the day's date, which was encircled with red marker. Her heart pounded in her chest as she read it off.

_February 8__th__, Age 802… _**(A/N: The first six parts of this story were told in the past, and we're now switching to "present time".)**

It was five years to the day that Bra had run away.

"Panny," Trunks' sleepy voice called, "get back in the bed; it's too cold." Despite herself, the woman snorted and made her way back to the bed, "you wimp; your temperature runs higher than the average human. You'll be fine." The sleepy man shook his head and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her back in the bed.

"Trunksie, do you know what today is?" the brunette woman asked quietly. At her words, Trunks stopped cuddling into her and looked up, fully awake, "it's really been five years?" Pan nodded sadly and kissed him on the top of his forehead, "yes, now come on; we need to be up when Marron, Uub, and the twins get here."

*later that morning*

Pan skillfully finished filling her fourth batch of scones; these were filled with peach preservatives, and placed them on a rack to firm up a bit before they baked. The doorbell chimed, and Trunks; who was lending his hand in the kitchen to make some different flavored butters; Pan had taught him a few tricks, went to go answer it. Marron and Uub stood on the other side of the door, each with a chibi in their arms.

"Hey, come on in," Trunks waved them inside, ruffling one of the twin's hair as they passed, chuckling at their squeal, "Pan's making scones for breakfast."

"Great, I love her scones," Marron grinned, setting her son down before going into the kitchen.

Kurin cocked his head at his mother's actions and turned to look up at his Uncle Trunks with dazzling hazel eyes. Tika; who was content to stay in her Papa's arms, looked down at her brother with the same hazel eyes. Tika and Kurin Majuubi were born on August 25th, Age 797, just a little over a month after their mother turned 19, and days before their father turned 24. Both twins were a mixture of their father's deep tan and mother's creamy complexion, creating a lovely golden brown shade, and their hair was medium brown, a mix of Marron's blonde, and Uub's chocolate brown. Their eyes, however, were inherited from Uub's mother.

"Uncle Trunks," Kurin held up his arms, asking to be picked up. The lavender haired Prince chuckled, stooping low to pick him up, "hey, little guy, what's up?" Kurin merely grinned and wrapped his arms around his Uncle's neck, and Trunks ruffled his hair again.

*in the kitchen*

"What's the plan?" Marron asked softly as she began helping Pan fill the scones. Pan shrugged, "I guess we search again. We know that she's not in Satan City or West City; she wouldn't be that stupid. This year we'll search North City and Hunting Ville."

"Auntie Panny!" the Son dropped her filling bag as Uub entered the room with little Tika in his arms, "Tika-chan, how are you?" the little cherub giggled and reached out to her, "Good." Pan took her niece from Uub and kissed her on the cheeks affectionately, "Alright, baby girl; do you want to help me and your Momma out?"

"Yeah," Tika nodded vigorously, "what can I do, Auntie?"

"Well, you see this pan here," Pan gestured to a pan of freshly baked scones, "I want you to take them and put them in this basket," she spoke, she lined a large woven basket with a few layers of paper towels and set it on the kitchen table, "you think you can handle that, Tika?"

"Sure," Tika giggled, "I can do it!" Pan helped the little one wash her hands and then set her down at the table and watched her place the scones in the basket with care before returning to the filling. As she worked, a small hand tugged at the hem of her cardigan and she looked down into the sweet face of her nephew, "what is it, Kurin?"

"Can I help Tika?" He asked shyly, scratching the back of one of his ankles with the tip of his other shoe. Pan grinned and ruffled his hair, "go right ahead, and wash your hands first." Kurin nodded and went to ask his Daddy to help him wash his hands. Pan smiled as he walked away, glanced across the kitchen at her fiancé for a moment, and then; where no one could see, placed a hand on her lower stomach. Her dark gaze flickered back Trunks, and this time their gazes met and she plastered a smile on her lips before returning her attention to her task, wondering how he'd take the news.

*Hunting Ville*

An auburn haired woman stood on a dark street corner in the late hours of the night, taking deep drags from a cigarette and checking her watch every once and a while. Her arms were bone thin and riddled with dark pink and bright red track marks, purplish bruises, and a few burns. As she glanced up at a nearby street light, her bangs fell away from her face, revealing a large, sunken pair of crystal blue eyes. Familiar eyes. Bra Briefs raised the cancer stick back to her lips and inhaled again, waiting for her next client to come; dressed scantily in something that looked to be constructed out of next and small swatches of black fabric.

_It wasn't supposed to be this way_; she thought to herself, _things were supposed to be better than this_. The twenty-three year-old ran a shaking hand through her matted, tangled hair, and then gazed at her hand, wondering when she'd be able to get her next fix. Things had quickly changed when the group of five got to Hunting Ville. At first, Zak was still his annoying, cocky, ignorant, but lovable self, but he soon changed into a malicious, cold hearted person whose only goal was make as much money as possible in _any_ way possible. From there, things changed further.

Bra came home from the nearby grocery store to find Zak waiting on her, holding a skimpy outfit in his hands. When she asked him who it was for, he smirked, shoved in her hands, and told her to be out on the corner with the twins that night. That was the summer after she turned nineteen. When she told him no, he proceeded to beat the living hell out her, and bent her over the couch and fucked the daylights out of her, leaving her battered and broken form in the living room for the rest of the day.

From then on she never protested against him again, and was working the corner almost every night of the week. The money she took from her bank accounts was safe, though; she'd deposited it in a few different accounts under her new name, '_Ruika Akaio_'. Zak was never any of the wiser. She had to earn her right to use drugs by way of selling her body to men every night. 150 zeni got her a joint, 300 got half a vial of coke, and 600 or higher was either a full vial, several joints, or even a syringe or two of heroin… maybe even some acid.

_I was so stupid_, she lamented, _I could've stayed home._ Bra knew she was only kidding herself. If anyone had asked; way back then, if she wanted to quit using the drugs, she would've said no. In a matter of a month, she was as much of a druggie as her boyfriend and the twins, and she was beyond the point of no return… far beyond it. This life she was living was not what she had planned, but she had to stay… how else would she get the drugs her body so desperately craved? She knew no other way.

"Hey, hot stuff," a slimy looking man with dark hair and piercing green eyes approached, "how much?"

"How much you got, stud?" Bra replied seductively. This was the way she did things. If her clients could match one of her prices, lowest or highest, that was what she would charge them instead of trying to milk them dry like the druggie in her desperately wanted to. Hopefully she'd have enough by the end of the night to get a few syringes of heroin.

_Heroin_… Heroin was; by far, her favorite drug to use. She felt so warm, safe, and protected while she was under its influence, something she hadn't felt since before she got involved with Zak.

"I got five hundred." The man told her, leering, and she grinned, "That's good enough, stud; where do you wanna go?"

"How about my place, sexy?"

"Sweet."

As she followed him to the car, her thoughts drifted to her eighteen year old self, specifically the hard decision she made; dyeing her cerulean hair dark red…

… "_Come on, it'll only take an hour to do," Ai sat Bra on the edge of the tub in one of Lucas's bathrooms and her sister dropped a plastic bag filled with dye on the counter. Ai turned to face the bluenette, "get your hair wet." Bra nodded and grabbed the handheld shower head off of the wall, pulling it down and turning on the warm water before lowering her head into the tub and running the shower head over it until it was soaked._

_Ai and Yuri mixed the dye in the plastic bottles and started shaking it up, slipping on the plastic gloves they'd bought as well. Once it was all mixed, they knelt down on either side of Bra and started pouring the dye into her hair. Bra laid perfectly still over the tub, trying to pretend that it was excess water and not tears running down her cheeks…_

_*a little later*_

_Bra stood in front of the mirror, fingering her now auburn locks; mourning the blue ones that she'd become so comfortable with. The twins touched her hair gently, "I guess we can start calling you Akaiohime, huh?" Ai questioned softly, seeming to know that it was best not to be her usual, brash and loud self at the moment. Bra nodded, "red princess is appropriate… I suppose…"_

"_You had some really awesome hair, girly." Yuri kissed her on the cheek and looked out the window, "come on, Luke and Zak are in the Beater."_

"_Okay." Bra waited for them to leave, and then looked at her appearance again, "don't be sad… this is just you entering a new life… it's time to kiss Bra Vegeta Briefs goodbye." She brushed her fingers fondly over the mirror and left the room, headed outside…_

Now, as she lay beneath this strange man, pretending to be feeling the same pleasure as he; when in fact it was as painful as her first time should've been, she wondered if kissing her old life goodbye was the wrong choice… but what use was wondering when there was no way for her to turn back? It was no use wondering how different things could've been if she'd never gotten herself in so deeply; she was damaged goods and; try as she might, there was no way to change that.

_I wonder what Goten's up to_, Bra mused sadly, _probably has a new girlfriend or maybe he's even dating Valese again… no, probably not… Chichi hated Valese… she liked me though… well what used to be me_... she closed her eyes to keep the tears at bay, moaning in an exaggerated manner to help the man on top of her along. The sooner he got off and let her go the sooner she could get her hands on her liquid miracle and feel safe and warm again…

*the next morning*

"I haven't seen any blue haired girls lacking a ki signature," Pan spoke into her cell phone as she rounded a street corner in North City, "You?"

"_I saw one quarter saiyan who's too scared to tell her fiancé that she may be having his little lavender-haired babies,_" Marron hinted teasingly in reply, "_but, seriously, nothing._"

"First of all, stay out of it, blondie," Pan retorted softly, "second; it's not _maybe_ anymore, and third… this _sucks_."

"_Wha—you're actually preggers?_" the blonde gasped, "_how are along are you?_"

"The doctor said ten weeks," Pan murmured, "it's still pretty early—"

"_You're doing all this flying around and shit; Panny, you need to take it down a few notches or else there won't be a baby to tell Trunks about,_" Marron warned, "_that's how my mom had a miscarriage before Amara was born; she was a bit too active._"

"I know I need to relax, but I really want to do this, Maz," Pan whispered, "I _need_ to find her."

"_Honey, how many times have I told you that it wasn't your fault,_" Marron asked sternly, "_you didn't chase Bra away_."

"Really?" the pregnant Son asked sharply, "then why am I carrying around all this guilt and why do I have nightmares about her every night? Face it, Mar; I might not have been the _reason_, but I can't help feel like I was part of it."

"_You're not the only who has nightmares about her_," the blonde wife of Uub yelled back, "_we were both kami awful friends; she probably needed us like crazy and; knowing her, she didn't want to tell us because of her damn pride. She's just like her father. We quit on her, so if you're guilty then so am I_."

Pan sighed, "Okay, this isn't working; where are you?"

"_I just walked into the little dinner on 25__th__ and 1__st__ Street._"

"Alright, I'm coming to you. We'll get something to eat, and then we'll head to Hunting Ville and search there."

"_Sounds like a plan. See you._" The call disconnected and Pan heaved a deep sigh as her winter boots clomped on the cold sidewalk. The search was getting even more hopeless after each year and she idly wondered if they'd even bother with it next year. She ran a hand through her hair and slipped the other into the pocket of her coat, touching her flat stomach, _you'll have two aunties… I hope_. A weary sigh left her yet again as she began trudging down the walk once more.

* * *

**I did some seriously tricky work on this chapter. We're now five years ahead in the future and everything's starting to set into place! Here are the ages in order.**

**Trunks: 36, Goten: 35, Uub: 28, Marron: 23, Bra: 23, Pan: 22, Kālu: 20, Chisana: 20, Mateo: 9, GJ: 8, Ruma: 8, Amara: 8**

**For those who weren't paying attention, Mateo and Kālu are Uub's younger brothers.**

**-SukiChan12^-^**


	8. Part: VIII

**Part Eight… What's gonna happen?**

* * *

**Marlin (guest): I forgot about Chisana and Ruma on the last chapter, and as for Bulma; it's not entirely her fault that Bra got on drugs; in my opinion she wasn't attentive enough, but in the end it was Bra's choice. Why doesn't she leave Zak? It's Stockholm Syndrome, where the victim feels obligated to stay with the person who hurts them.**

* * *

"Alright," Pan murmured as the group of thirteen landed near the sign welcoming people into Hunting Ville, "here we are."

The group of overactive chibis; GJ, Ruma, Amara, Mateo, Tika, and Kurin, were obviously more than anxious to get the show on the road, and Marron rolled her eyes and grabbed her daughter and son by the hands. Tika wrapped her arms around her mother's leg, content to stay near her.

"I'm starting to wonder why we brought the fearsome foursome along," Chisana drawled, intertwining her fingers with her boyfriend's, "this is going to be interesting enough without their shenanigans." Kālu raised her hand to his lips and kissed the soft skin, smiling as a soft pink tinge formed on her cheeks.

Chisana and Kālu started dating during her junior year of high school and had been going strong since. It took the two of them almost an entire year to admit their feelings for one another; with much poking and prodding from their older siblings; Pan and Uub, and now they were a happy couple, going on their fifth year of dating.

Since her sophomore year of high school, the second daughter of Gohan had outgrown her awkward stage and blossomed into a lovely young woman. She could almost pass for her sister's twin if it wasn't for her eyes; for which she now wore contacts so she wouldn't have to wear glasses. Her hair still hung thickly down to her mid-thigh and; since Kālu preferred it long, she didn't plan on cutting the wavy tresses.

"Hey, Casanova, cool it," Pan teased, raising a thin brow at the affectionate display, "keep it up and she'll blush her face off."

Kālu chuckled and wrapped an arm around Chisana's waist, gently kissing her on the cheek, "we can't have that, now can we? It's such a beautiful face." Chisana giggled and flushed deeply, causing Pan to roll her eyes in exasperation, "young love," and shake her head.

"Come on, Panny, I remember when that was you and Trunks," Uub teased, poking her in the sides, "live a little." Pan proceeded to hit him in the chest and saunter off, "let's get a move on; we're burning daylight."

"Yes, ma'am, drill sergeant, ma'am." Marron replied sarcastically, and then knelt down so Tika could piggyback ride on her back. Kurin was content to walk with his Aunt Amara and the rest of the older chibis.

*in the city*

Trunks and Pan ambled along the sidewalk, watching GJ and Rumi skip a few feet ahead of them, playing a small game of tag. A cry of dismay left Rumi as she was declared '_it_' and she began trying to tag GJ, growling as he dodged her every swing. Since there were seven adults and six chibis, the couples took a chibi per person and let Goten search on his own; as everyone knew he wanted to.

"No blue hair," Trunks muttered, scanning the people on the streets closely, "it's not a very common color, so you think it would be easy to pick my sister out."

"She _was_ a hide and go seek master," Pan told her fiancé quietly, "this is just '_hide and go seek_' on a much larger… _planetary_ scale."

"Oh, hell, if she somehow managed to get off-planet then we're fucked," The saiyan Prince groused, "even you and I don't know what other kind of planets are out there."

"Stop being a negative Nelson and don't _swear_ around the chibis," the small quarter saiyan woman huffed, "innocent ears, future husband."

"I'm sorry," Trunks waved his hands in surrender, "jeeze, Panny, what's wrong with you?"

Pan shrugged, "Hormones, I guess," and went ahead to walk with the chibis, leaving her fiancé with a bewildered expression on his face. _Hormones? She can't possibly mean…_ suspicious, the Prince decided to hang back, keeping one eye peeled for any sign of his sister, and the other on his Pan-chan.

*meanwhile*

Bra tucked away the last of the sushi that had been on her plate and grabbed the mirror and one of her coke vials, retreating to the living room to use it in peace. Ignoring the random girl Lucas was fucking on one end of the sofa, the red-haired saiyan Princess plopped on the unused end and set the mirror on her lap, pouring a small pile of crystalline powder on its surface.

The girl gasped and moaned wantonly, writhing and shaking the couch, and Bra scowled in Luke's direction scathingly, "you have a fucking bed and yet you choose to screw that whore on the damn sofa. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Luke can do whatever he wants," a cool voice drawled, "but calling someone else a _whore_? Isn't that like the pot calling the kettle black or something?"

The young woman's shoulders drooped as the footsteps made their way around the sofa to stand directly in front of her, and she looked up at him hesitantly, "Zak."

"Aw," he brushed a finger along the edge of the mirror in her lap, "don't stop on my account. I know you need your fix, Akaiohime."

Inwardly; and partially, disgusted with herself, the saiyan Princess grubbily snatched her razor off of the mirror and began cutting the powder into lines, impatient for the high. It was nothing like heroin but would have to do for now. She had only one syringe of heroin left and she wanted to save it for a special occasion.

"What've you been up to?" Zak questioned, though she could tell he didn't care, so she answered, "nothing," and clumsily rolled a zeni bill into a tube and placed one end in her nose and the other against her first line, sucking it down in one inhale. A soft groan left her as the drug hit her system; coke always hit her fastest, and she quickly downed the second, third, and fourth rows.

"Good," suddenly, the mirror and tube were snatched away from her, and she grabbed for it, whimpering. Zak '_tsk'd_' at her and set the drug down on the coffee table, "I need you to run to the grocery store and get more food. Ai had the munchies and went nutso on the last bit of food we had… and when you get back, I've got a gig for you."

"W-what kind of gig?" Bra asked shakily, her gaze flicking between Zak and the mirror. Her finger tips were tingling, and the tingles were spreading up her arms, but it didn't feel like enough for her, and it never was.

"He wants to see you and the twins having some… rated XXX _fun_ together."

"A _threesome_?" Bra asked quietly, and the dark haired young man nodded, "now… run along, and if you do good later, I'll get you a pack of heroin syringes…. Maybe even two or three."

Bra's crystal blue eyes glowed; one pack of syringes had at least sixteen hits, maybe twenty-two at the most. She felt herself nodding vigorously and rushed up the stairs to get dressed in something remotely presentable.

Rummaging through her closet, the Princess unearthed an inhumanly tight dark blue t-shirt with the _Captain America_ shield embossed on it, and some tiny dark wash daisy duke shorts. The barest hint of the underside of her ass could be seen if one looked closely. To cover the track marks, bruises, and burns on her arms and neck; as well as several hickies, the former bluenette donned a high-necked black leather jacket that came down to just below the hem of her shorts.

Frowning at the burns and scant amount of track marks on her slim legs, Bra decided to put on a pair of dark red footed tights and a pair of black studded motorcycle boots. To complete the ensemble, the saiyan Princess put her dark red tresses up in a high ponytail, grabbed her black fingerless gloves off of her dresser, and snatched the grocery money off of her bed before heading down the stairs and leaving the house.

*Marron and Uub*

Marron glanced up briefly as a young red-headed woman in a leather jacket, tiny jean shorts, and a pair of red tights passed her; leaving the gated yard of a very nice moderately sized mansion, and then turned to her husband, "that outfit looks like something Bra would've worn."

"Yeah, it does," Uub replied, watching the woman hurry down the street; opposite the way they were headed, "you think it's divine sign, telling us that we're in the right place?"

"Maybe so," the blonde whispered, watching the woman disappear around the corner, "hey, she kinda power walks like Bra, too… she's got similar legs; just a little thinner, and she… _oh, kami_…" Marron grabbed her husband's arm, "Uub, that girl; she has _no ki_!"

"So—_oh_…" Uub picked up his son and placed him on his shoulders, "let's go after her, then." The couple started running back down the street, but by the time they reached the corner, there was no sign of the red-headed woman.

*Bra's side of the story*

_What a cute family,_ the saiyan Princess thought to herself, watching out of the corner of her eye as the family walked down the street together.

There was a lovely blonde mother with creamy pale skin, icy blue eyes, and a tall, muscular dark skinned man with cheerful brown eyes and a cocoa colored Mohawk. The children were a unique blend of their parents' skin tones and hair colors, with dazzling hazel eyes.

_Wait, Mohawk?_ The Princess chanced a quick look over her shoulder and saw the face of Uub Majuubi and Marron Chestnut looking back at her for a moment before turning around. For a moment, she'd panicked and hurried down the street and around the corner, blending into a rush of people coming down the walk, and then she remembered her ki-hiding bracelet.

_They didn't recognize me_…. She didn't know whether or not to think of it as a good thing or a bad thing, and continued on her way to the grocery store, pondering what she'd seen. _Marron and Uub have kids… wow…_

As she rounded another corner; hearing giggling, her jaw dropped as she spotted Chisana and Kālu walking hand-in-hand with Mateo and Amara skipping ahead of them. Grumbling to herself, the Princess of all Saiyan brushed her side-swept bangs over her eyes, thanking Dende that she hadn't bothered to trim them like she'd planned just yet. As she brushed past the couple, she heard Chisana murmur, "cute outfit," and turn back to her conversation with her boyfriend.

_Little Chisana and Kālu finally hooked up?_ Bra turned back for a second, watching the group of four continue down the street, _this is just a little family trip… I bet they're the only ones here…_ her thoughts went sour when; as she made to turn the corner, a gust of wind sent her stumbling against the brick wall separating the sidewalk from the small yards of the houses on the street.

"Chisana! Kālu!"

_That voice_, Bra pushed off of the wall and watched as the handsome youngest son of Goku and Chichi approached his niece and her boyfriend, "Marron just called me; she said she and Uub may have passed Bra while they were searching, but they lost her about a block away from you guys."

"_Really?_" Chisana asked, "what'd she look like?"

"She's got dark red hair and she was wearing a black leather jacket, some shorts, red tights, and a pair of black studded boots," the Son explained, and then sighed, "I can't believe she dyed her hair… it was beautiful the way it was."

"We'll find her, Uncle G," Chisana laid a hand on his arm, and then frowned, "I just saw a dark red haired girl in a leather jacket headed back the way you just came from. She had on the tights and boots, too…"

Around the corner, the saiyan Princess had crossed the street and disappeared into an alleyway. She'd take another way to get to the grocery store. It'd be a lot longer, and her feet would hurt like hell, but as long as she got her heroin pack she was fine with it. The last thing she needed to do was have a run in with her past.

_Bra Vegeta Briefs doesn't exist anymore… I'm Ruika Akaio now. Why search for someone who died five years ago?_ A part of her desperately wanted to believe that they cared, but the larger part of her had a feeling it would be crushed if her former friends and family actually _saw_ how much she'd changed.

*meanwhile*

"Panny," Trunks caught up to his fiancée and grabbed her arm, "is there something you aren't telling me?" the Son woman froze, her eyes wide, and she looked down, "Uh… no?" the lavender haired demi shook his head, "I knew it… Panny, what is it?"

"I didn't want to tell you because it was still early, and the doctor said—"

"_Doctor_?" Trunks stepped in front of her and grabbed her by the tops of her arms, "Panny, are you _sick_?"

Pan started to retort, but instead smirked, "Yes, Trunks… kami, it's _awful_," she dramatically threw a hand over her forehead, "I only have six months and two weeks… and _then_… and _then_…"

"_What_, Pan; what _is_ _it_?" the saiyan Prince held her to his chest, "tell me how _bad_ it is! Are you dying or… or… Oh kami, is it _cancer_?"

"and _then_… and then I'll be giving birth to your lavender haired babies…" she grinned deviously as he stopped freaking out and pulled himself away from her so he could look her in the eye, and then murmured, "I'm pregnant, Trunks."

First, his jaw fell, and then his crystal blue eyes popped wide as a random red-haired woman edged past them, arms crossed tightly over her torso, and then; finally, he yelled, "YOU'RE _PREGNANT?!_ YOU MADE ME LOSE MY SHIT BECAUSE YOU'RE _PREGNANT?!_"

Rumi and GJ turned around curiously as their older siblings stood in the middle of the walkway, having some kind of a confrontation. The mini fem-Geta glanced up as the random red-haired woman moved past them and whispered, "_Neechan…_," before slipping away from the scene, following her red-headed sister down the street, keeping her ki as low as possible.

"Trunks-kun, Pan-chan, what's '_pregnant_'?" GJ asked curiously, padding up to Trunks and his oldest sister curiously, "Is Panny gonna _die_," his face fell and tears began to form at the edges of his periwinkle eyes, "I _don't_ want her to _die_!"

"Great job, moron," Pan slapped her fiancé in the chest; making him cough with the force, and knelt down to her baby brother's level, ruffling his spiky hair, "Hey, Go-chan, remember how Mara-chan became an Auntie when Tika and Kurin were born?"

"Yeah…" the son of Gohan nodded, wiping at his tears.

"And you know that Goten's our uncle because his big brother is our daddy, right?"

"Uh-huh," the little tyke nodded vigorously.

"Well, how'd you like to be an Uncle, Go-chan?" Pan asked, smiling, "because in a little while, Trunks and I are going to have a baby like Uub and Marron."

"_Really_?" the mini-Gohan fist-pumped, "Yay, now Rumi's the only one who's not an Auntie or an Uncle!" then he pouted, "she's not going to have any fun."

"Well, since it's also Trunks' child, and Trunks is _her_ big brother then that makes her an Auntie, too, so she won't be alone, either."

"Yay!" GJ wrapped his arms around Pan's neck, "I'm ready to be an Uncle, Panny." The pregnant Son woman laughed and hugged her little brother, "I'm glad to hear that," and then glanced over his shoulder, horrified, "GJ, _where's_ Rumi-chan?"

Trunks; who'd calmed down considerably and was smiling at the sight of his future wife's incredible ability to handle children, looked up and cursed, "I came here to find _one_ sister and now the other one's gone missing, too. Great, just _great_."

"Relax; don't get your boxers in a twist," Pan teased, smiling comfortingly, "we'll find her… both of hers; actually."

The saiyan Prince helped his mate to her feet and kissed her lovingly, "I hope you didn't take my freaking out the wrong way, but I'm incredibly happy to be the father of our child… and I _am_, aren't I?"

"You ignoramus; of _course_ you're the father," Pan cuffed him in the back of the head, "just for that, I'm going to construct a sob story about how you impregnated my helpless self _just_ so Papa can kick your ass."

"Panny, I didn't mean—"

"too _late_."

"You are a _cruel_ woman."

"Indeed." At that moment, Pan's cell phone rang and she whipped it out, placing it at her ear, "Hello?"

"_Pan, you're not gonna believe this…_" Chisana's voice rang out, filled with hesitation, "_but Bra literally walked past me not even ten minutes ago. Kālu, Goten, and I lost her, but she was headed to yours and Trunks' area_."

"How'd you miss _bright blue hair_?" Pan snapped, "it can't be _that hard_ to miss a _head_ of _blue hair_!"

"_Pan, her hair's not blue anymore_," the younger sister snapped, "_she's not stupid; you actually think she'd leave such an obvious calling card out for all to see?_"

"She was stupid enough to get on drugs," Trunks muttered under his breath, and Pan elbowed him before addressing her sister again, "We'll keep a lookout… oh, and let us know if you see Ruma anywhere. It appears that she wandered off. What does Bra look like?"

"_Marron said she's got dark red hair, she's wearing a high-necked black leather jacket, some shorts, red tights, and motorcycle boots. There's a tiny tattoo of the House of Vegeta insignia behind her right ear. She passed right by me… Kami, why didn't I say anything? It didn't register to me what the tattoo was until Goten ran up to us_."

"Okay, chill, sissy," Pan murmured, "it's okay; none of us expected her to actually _be_ here; let alone to actually lay eyes on her."

"_We're all gonna meet at this Sal's Diner place in an hour_," Chisana murmured, "_we'll see you then, and we'll keep looking for Ruma and Bra_."

*at the grocery store*

_Pan's pregnant… wow… everyone's moving on with their lives… but why are they looking for me? Why are they looking for someone that they quit on?_

Bra perused the aisles, looking for simple foods for the household to eat; she knew they didn't like things that were too complex. She took a few boxes of granola bars and crackers off of the shelf and dropped them in her basket.

At the head of the aisle, a small set of slanted blue eyes watched the disguised saiyan Princess shop, befuddled. What was her neechan doing _here_, and why was her hair _red_? Ruma shook her head and began to make her way down the aisle towards her sister, careful to keep hidden behind other shoppers.

A flash of dark purple caught Bra's attention, and she glanced towards the head of the aisle curiously. Seeing nothing, the Princess went back to her perusing… only to jump a mile in the air as a small voice spoke.

"Bra-neechan, what are you doing here?"

The littlest saiyan Princess stood behind the red-haired girl, looking up at her imploringly. Bra knelt down to her level, "Rumi, did you follow me here?" the little girl nodded innocently, "everyone was looking for you, and I wanted to win the game."

"Game?" the elder saiyan Princess questioned, "what game?"

"Trunks-niichan said whoever found you first would get a big treat, and I wanted to get the treat so I could split it with… with Go-chan," at the mention of GJ, Ruma's cheeks flushed red, and Bra chuckled softly before whispering, "well, sweetie, I can't go with you."

"Why not, sissy?" Ruma asked sadly, "Momma and Poppa miss you; all Poppa does is train, and Momma never leaves her room anymore. Pan and Marron have bad dreams about you all the time, and Goten-kun is always sad and mopey whenever we talk about you," her blue eyes shined with tears, "don't you love us anymore?"

**(A/N: My eyes started to tear up when I wrote Rumi's rant. It's so sad…)**

"Rumi…" the elder sister whispered sadly, feeling her own eyes burning with unshed tears, "I love you, I really do… but I just can't come home. You don't understand—"

"You _hate_ us, don't you?" Rumi snapped, crossing her arms over her chest, "that's why you left; you don't love us anymore! I heard you screaming at Momma that night, neechan; you made her cry! You don't care about anyone but you—"

"Ruma, _stop_!" Bra shouted, glowering at her sister, "stop being such a little brat and go back to Trunks and Pan… _now_."

"_Fine_," the little Princess stomped her foot, searing her sister's face with her father's patented glare, "but if you hate me, then I hate you, too!" Before Bra could reply, Ruma was already sprinting down the aisle, headed for the exit. A piece of her heart broke as she watched her little sister leave, knowing that the little girl felt so strongly about her.

_She should hate me;_ Bra thought sadly, _I'm a failure of a big sister_. A tear slipped; unnoticed, down her pale cheek as she moved on to the next aisle.

*outside*

Pan and Trunks looked up at the sound of a child sobbing, and peered down an alley way that ran behind a small grocery center. The Son woman made her way down the alley, listening for the sobs, and found little Ruma sitting behind a dumpster, trying to muffle her sobs.

"Oh, sweetie," Pan whispered, scooping her up, "what happened? Did someone scare you?" Ruma laid her head in the crook of Pan's neck, sobbing in earnest, and the Son ran her fingers through her hair slowly, trying to soothe her.

GJ patted Trunks' leg, "what's wrong with Ruma?" the Prince shrugged and watched as his fiancée approached, cooing to the distraught eight year old in her arms.

"Panny, I wanna go home," the Princess whined, "I don't wanna look for Bra anymore."

"Okay, baby girl," Pan told her quietly, "we'll get something to eat and then I'll call Nimbus and he can fly you home. Does that sound like a good deal?" she smiled, knowing she had Ruma hook, line, and sinker. All the chibis had a weakness for Nimbus.

"Okay," Ruma whispered, "but _right_ after we eat."

"That's alright, honey," Pan kissed her forehead, "now, why don't you go to your big bad brother and tell him the plan?" the Princess immediately stretched out to Trunks, who smiled and took her in his arms, "what happened, Princess?"

Ruma bit her lip; she wasn't sure she should tell anyone that she saw her sister; seeing as she hated them all. She didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings, especially not Goten-kun's, Pan-chan's, or Maz-chan's.

"Nothing," she murmured, "I got scared cuz I was lost."

Trunks frowned; his little sister was tough as nails. It took quite a bit to scare her, and he wondered if she was lying. She laid her head on his chest and mumbled that she was sleepy before falling asleep from her crying spree. The lavender haired Prince rolled his eyes and kissed his baby sister on the top of her head affectionately, "let's go, Panny; Sal's is just across the intersection next to this grocery store."

Pan picked her little brother and perched him on her hip before grabbing Trunks' hand and returning to the sidewalk, as they turned the corner to leave the alleyway and walk alongside the parking lot to get to the intersection, a red-headed woman rounded the corner and ran straight into Pan. The woman bounced off of Pan's more resilient form and felt flat on her back with a shocked cry.

"Oh my kami, I'm so…" Pan trailed off as the woman sat up and brushed her hair out of her face, "_Bra_?"

Both she and Trunks were frozen, and Bra took the moment to weave around them and slipped into a luckily timed crowd of high schoolers; fresh out of a day of school. Trunks caught himself first and turned, trying to see around the gaggle of teens, but by the time they'd passed, his elusive little sister was long gone.

At the other end of the alleyway, Bra placed a hand over her throbbing heart, breathing quickly. Her forearm still tingled from where Pan had touched her, and she shook with emotion as she remember the shocked look on her former best friend's face, mixed in with longing and guilt.

_This can't keep happening_, the young woman thought, _I can't keep running into them like this…_

Quickly calming herself, she exited the alley… and ran smack into Son Goten.

* * *

**Cliffy! My first in a long time, too! What's going to happen next?**

"_Bra, come on; you know we still care about you," Goten tried to grab onto her again, but the Princess moved away, looking wild eyed as she looked for an escape. At his words, she focused on his face and whispered, "You shouldn't... just go home and leave me alone, Goten; I'm not worth saving," and turned on her heel, sprinting away._

_Goten's hand, which had been stretched towards her, went lax, dangling limply at his side as the love of his life left as fast as she could. Cursing himself, the demi slammed his fist into the side of a building angrily, wondering why he couldn't disregard her wishes and go after her. Every fiber of being yearned to be near her, and a throbbing ache formed in his heart as he denied the urge…_

_Bra sat in the shadow of a statue in a small city park, curled into a ball; knees hugged tightly to her chest as tears dribbled down her cheeks. _They can't care, _ she thought vehemently, _they just can't… _but the memory of the sincerity in Goten's eyes washed over her, and she dimly wondered if all the things he told her were the truth…_

* * *

**Stay tuned for part nine!**

**-SukiChan12^-^**


	9. Part: IX

**Part nine…**

* * *

**I don't know if anyone's noticed, but instead of saying that the Sons have black eyes; because black is a shade; not a color, I always say midnight blue or just dark blue. It's close enough to black, but it's a much prettier color and there are a crapload of ways to describe it. Normally, I reserve it for Pan alone, but now I've decided to start using it for all the Sons to be fair. That is all.**

* * *

**Marlin (guest): Thank you so much! Your reviews keep on making my day, and I love answering your questions, so keep asking them, hehe.**

* * *

"I can't believe we lost her," Pan grumbled as they entered the diner, "she was _right_ there, and I froze. I'm such an idiot." Her fiancé grabbed her around the waist and kissed her temple lovingly, "relax; we know where she is. We'll find her again." The Son woman shook her head sadly, "if I know her as well as I used to, then she'll find a new hiding place as soon as possible."

They found Marron, Uub, Chisana, and Kālu sitting at a large table with the chibis with several appetizers sitting on the table. All eyes shifted to Pan and Trunks as they approached, and Pan set her little brother on the floor before taking a seat next to her sister.

"What happened?" Chisana asked quietly, reaching out to touch Pan's hand. The older sibling recoiled and turned away, "I'm a total failure, that's what happened." Trunks sighed, "Bra ran straight into Pan and we froze because we weren't expecting to see her. She got away."

Pan buried her face in Trunks' chest, a few tears escaping her eyes. She wiped them away, "shitty hormones; I thought it was too early for this crap."

"Sissy, you're pregnant?" Chisana asked, incredulous, and the elder Son sister rolled her eyes, "yes, I am." With her face buried in her fiancé's chest, she didn't see the twin looks of dread on both her little sister and Kālu's faces, but Marron and Uub did.

"Chi," Marron began. "What's with the face?"

The youngest daughter of Gohan flushed and looked down, "Um… nothing?" Pan looked up at her sister at the sound of her nervous voice, looking her over closely. Her breathing hitched and she murmured, "I'm not the only one who's pregnant, am I?"

"If it's any consolation, I don't know for sure, yet," The younger sibling confessed, and Pan smacked herself in the forehead, "I just have the feeling that Dende's having a field day right now."

Uub wiggled his fingers at his little brother, "want me to check?" Kālu shook his head, "We want to find out on our own." Chisana nodded in agreement and laid her head on his shoulder.

Trunks shuddered, "Dende's not going to be the only one having a field day. Just wait till _Gohan_ gets wind of this. Speaking of Gohan, where's _Goten_?"

**(A/N: Why's Chisana pregnant, too? Because I'm going to derive great enjoyment from writing Gohan's reaction to **_**both**_** of his baby girls being expectant mothers, and I've never done a double pregnancy before.)**

*meanwhile*

Time seemed to stop flowing; at least in the midst of the two individuals frozen on the sidewalk. Large, crystal blue eyes stared fearfully into an intense pair of midnight blue ones. A pair of small hands tugged a leather jacket closed over a slim; unhealthily so, torso, feeling exposed by the intensity of the midnight gaze.

"Excuse me," Bra made as if she didn't recognize him and tried go around him, "I'm so—"

"Bra."

His soft, deep voice was like a mug of hot cocoa on a snowy winter day, complete with a roaring fire in the hearth and nice, soft and thick blankets; his voice was like the warm, soothing embrace of a lover, and Bra felt herself relaxing and ceasing her escape attempts, even though she knew it was wrong.

Goten brushed the long, dark red bangs out of her eyes, staring into them again, "it's really you." A small smile formed on the edge of Bra's lips and she nodded, "I guess so," a spark of fear ran down her spine and she murmured, "what are you guys doing here?"

"We've been looking for you," the Son replied at once, "Bra, we want you to come home."

"West City is _not_ my home," Bra told him quietly, "Goten, you can't possibly believe that my mother and father will just accept _this_," she gestured to herself sharply, "I'm not _Bra Vegeta Briefs; Heiress of Capsule Corporations_ anymore. That girl died five years ago."

"Bra—I" Goten started, but she shook her head, "_Don't_ call me _that_!"

"Why should I believe that any of you want anything to do with me?" Bra asked fiercely, "Pan, Marron, my mother, Trunks; _everyone_ gave up on me! I saw all of you today, waltzing around these streets flaunting your happy little _perfect_ lives. Marron and Uub are married with children, Pan's pregnant and engaged to Trunks, and Chisana and Kālu are dating; where do I fit in that puzzle, Goten? _Huh?! Where?!_"

"I'll tell you where," she poked him in the chest firmly, "_nowhere_; you don't have any room for the drug addict in your happy family, and I honestly don't want to impose," the former heiress stepped away from him, "leave me alone."

Goten grabbed her by the arms, "You think that everything's perfect for us? _Really?_" he turned her around so she was facing him, "there's no such thing as _perfect_, Bra; we all have our flaws."

"Pan and Marron have nightmares about you every night and they're constantly regretting giving up on you the way that they did. Bulma never leaves her bedroom, hell; she doesn't even work in the labs anymore. Vegeta does nothing but train, train, and train. He never stops until he's too tired and sore to move... you want to know why things are like this?"

"Why?" Bra asked, glowering at him, "please, _enlighten_ me."

"Because all of them; your mom, Pan, and Marron, believe that they made you leave."

"You're kidding, right," the red-haired saiyan princess scoffed, "I already was planning to leave; no need for them to lose their precious beauty sleep over it. They don't have to pretend like they care about me; none of you do," her cocky bubble deflated, and she whispered sadly, "I'm fine here. _Really_."

"No, you're not," the Son brushed his thumb over her cheek, "your eyes are telling a completely different story."

Bra pushed his hands away, "I'm going to explain to you exactly why you shouldn't give a shit about me, Goten. You see that corner store; right over there," she gestured to a small corner store, tucked into the shadow of several larger buildings just across the street, "that's my spot. I work that corner every night; I'm a _prostitute_, Goten, a _worthless prostitute_ whose only goal is to get my next fix. The drugs don't come free and; oh, how many I've tried," she tapped her chin as if in thought, "I've done weed, coke, meth, acid, heroin, ecstasy, _hell_; I've even messed around with bath salts, but that's _nothing_ compared to the massive amounts of alcohol I ingest every day."

"Don't you see, Goten," the former heiress looked up into his bewildered face, "why should you care about me; a waste of life who's headed too far down the wrong path to turn back? I'm damaged goods, a soiled dove; whatever you to call it, but there's no ounce of purity left in me. What's there to care about? I'm _nothing_," with those words, Bra turned away and made to leave, and Goten snapped out of his daze.

_No, she can't leave!_

"Bra, come on; you know we still care about you," Goten tried to grab onto her again, "it doesn't matter what you've done; we'll always love you." _I'll always love you…_

The Princess moved away from the third class, looking wild eyed as she looked for an escape. At his words, she focused on his face and whispered, "You _shouldn't_... just go home and leave me alone, Goten; I'm not worth saving," and turned on her heel, sprinting away.

Goten's hand, which had been stretched towards her, went lax, dangling limply at his side as the love of his life left as fast as she could. Cursing himself, the demi slammed his fist into the side of a building angrily, wondering why he couldn't disregard her wishes and go after her. Every fiber of being yearned to be near her, and a throbbing ache formed in his heart as he denied the urge.

Bra sat in the shadow of a statue in a small city park, curled into a ball; knees hugged tightly to her chest as tears dribbled down her cheeks. _They can't care_, she thought vehemently, _they just can't…_ but the memory of the sincerity in Goten's eyes washed over her, and she dimly wondered if all the things he told her were the truth. Remembering the capsule of groceries in her pocket, Bra hurried to her feet and began making her way back to the house.

*at the diner*

Pan polished off a burger, onion rings, and a large coke with a soft burp and patted her stomach, "I'm probably going to upchuck that later, but it was so delicious." A dark shadow fell over the table and everyone looked up as Goten took a seat from another table and set it down next to Trunks before seating himself.

"Uncle G, what happened?" Chisana asked quietly, and the Son flinched slightly before whispering, "I talked to Bra." Everyone's eyes widened and all eyes went to him, waiting for him to continue. He shook his head, "she's so sad and bitter… I tried to tell her that we still cared about her, but she wouldn't have any of it. She doesn't believe that she's worth the effort, but she did tell me that she'd planned to leave."

Pan bit her lip to stave off the wave of tears battering away at her tear ducts, "Goten, is she still…?" she trailed off, unable to finish the question, and Trunks wrapped an arm around her to comfort her.

"Yeah," Goten replied, already knowing what she was implying, "she's tried just about everything, or so she told me, and there's something else…" his dark eyes drifted to the chibis before he lowered his voice, "she's a prostitute, guys."

Marron breathed in a sharp gasp, "_No_." Pan placed a hand against her forehead, massaging away the sudden, throbbing headache that had burst into existence, "she shouldn't need to be; what about all the money she cleaned out of her bank accounts?"

"Maybe she lost it," Trunks suggested, "or maybe she spent it all on… on drugs."

"She could've bought hundreds of thousands of drugs every day for the past five years and it wouldn't have put a _dent_ in that money," Pan told him softly, "we'll have to go with she lost it."

"Or maybe she stashed it somewhere safe where no one could take it," Marron offered, "it's plausible; she knows how to think ahead."

"Well, I'm not leaving without her; who gives a damn about the money," Pan declared, "if she doesn't want to leave, then screw what she wants. Bulma's wasting away to nothing and; at the rate Vegeta's going, he's training himself away into nothing. She needs to come home."

"Panny, we can't just… _kidnap_ her!" Trunks cried, "That's illegal."

"Hardly, she's a consenting adult," the Son woman crossed her arms over her chest, "all we have to do is find out where she lives, storm the place, and; hopefully, find Zak and those twins and beat the tar out of them, and knock Bra out and take her home with us," at the bewildered looks on everyone's faces, she scoffed, "I'm pretty sure I wasn't the only one who was considering this, so don't look at me like I'm insane."

"Well, you are," Marron whispered teasingly, and Pan huffed, "shut up, Maz."

"So…" Uub trailed off, "_are_ we kidnapping her?"

"_Yes_," Pan said at the same time that Trunks said, "_No_." the couple stared each other down for a moment, and then Trunks growled in pain as his fiancée gave him the worst purple nurple he'd ever experienced. _Ever_. When he submitted, Pan turned to everyone else with a winning smile, "we're kidnapping her."

"Oh… kay…" Chisana rolled her eyes at her crazy sister, "so I'm assuming we need some dark clothes and face masks… the works?"

"Trunks needs a ski mask; anyone would recognize that face," Goten said with a laugh, and Trunks; who was massaging the pain out of his abused chest, growled under his breath. Everyone at the table started laughing at his expense.

"Wait, how are we supposed to kidnap her if we don't even know where she lives?"

"I saw her leaving this really nice place when I first saw her," Marron piped up, "we can try there."

*meanwhile* **(A/N: Rape scene below. My very first try at this; it wasn't easy to write, and I'm trying to keep it as contained as possible.)**

Bra carefully wiped her face clean before unlocking the door and entering the house. Yuri and Ai stood at the foot of the stairs, waiting for her.

"Zak's not happy," Ai said softly, "you fucked up a really big sale." Yuri nodded in agreement, and then slipped the former heiress three packs of syringes, "hurry to your room and hide that. I grabbed yours off the table."

Bewildered, Bra nodded and hurried up to her room. She pulled up a square of carpeting in the corner and unlocked a small trap door with a key that had been stuck under the wall paper above the square. She dropped the packs in a box inside the trap door and carefully and meticulously locked and concealed it once again. She was in the process of putting the key back where it came from when her door flew open.

"There you are," the dark haired man crossed the room and grabbed a large handful of her auburn hair in his grip, "I told you to come _right_ back home, you little whore!" Bra cried out as he pulled her to her feet by her hair, trying to dislodge the painful grip. Zak whipped her around so she was facing him and threw his fist into her face, causing her lip to burst on contact and her cheek to turn red and start swelling slightly.

"One thing, bitch," he shouted, "I asked you to do one _fucking_ thing, and you just fucked it up!" Zak then threw Bra to the ground and kicked her in her stomach. The auburn haired woman felt bile boiling at the back of her throat as her stomach contracted sharply with pain. She forced it down, crying out as Zak straddled her ribcage and began laying into her face.

Once her was satisfied with the damage, the dark haired man rose up off of her and began kicking her in the ribs and stomach with as much force as he could muster, shouting obscenities at the battered soul beneath him. The auburn haired woman tried to squirm away, but Zak grabbed her by her thighs and jerked her back before tearing at her shorts and tights in his haste to get them off.

Realizing what was going to happen, Bra cried out hoarsely, "Zak, please… don't do this… not again—"

"Shut the fuck up, bitch," he retorted coldly, "you earned it, now shut up and take it!"

Wracked with pain and barely able to move, the former heiress dissolved into tears and sobs as her tights, shoes, and shorts were torn away from her body, leaving her lower half bare to him. Smirking, Zak spread her legs as wide as they could with one hand, removing his trousers with the other, and stroked himself to full mast.

A scream tore itself from the former bluenette's lips as he slid home within her, roughly humping into her as soon as he was sheathed within her. Her screams and cries served as a chilling background to the ghastly, lewd, _disgusting_ act taking place on the bedroom floor. Animal-like growls rumbled from Zak's chest as he deliberately thrust into her with all of his strength, smirking as she screamed and cried out.

As he felt himself nearing his end, the dark haired man removed himself from her abused folds and began stroking himself, moaning and hissing as he stood over her. Bra felt a harsh wave and disgust and self-loathing wash over her as Zak purposefully spurted his semen all over her body as if she were some common whore.

_That's because you are a common whore_, a snide voice hissed at the back of her head, _a pleasure receptacle; made to give others pleasure… you have no other worth other than to be used as a fuck toy…_

"Clean yourself up and get out on that corner," Zak snapped, tucking himself back into his pants, "you owe me. I want five hundred grand by the end of the night, bitch."

Bra watched through swollen eyes as he left the room and then sat up, groaning and whimpering with the pain she felt. If she hadn't been half-saiyan, she imagined that she would've had broken bones or bruised organs, maybe even a rupture or two. At the moment, her body felt like one giant, disgusting bruise, and she yearned to forget it all.

Shuffling over to the door, Bra pushed it closed and then half-walked, half-dragged herself over to the little trap door and unlocked it with shaking fingers. She lifted the lid and removed seven syringes from one of the packs, grabbed a tourniquet, and shut the compartment once more.

It was time to forget.

*after dark*

Pan, Marron, Trunks, Goten, Uub, Chisana, and Kālu stood outside of the house that Marron had seen Bra walk out of, dressed in all black. Pan had forced Trunks to; unwillingly on his part, don a black cap to cover his tell-tale lavender locks. The saiyan Prince rolled his eyes as his fiancée pulled out an old pair of black fingerless gloves and slipped them onto her hands, and she shot him a glare in response.

"So, what's the plan?" Marron asked curiously, and Pan huffed, "we went over this; we bust the front door down and slaughter the masses—just kidding; we'll just knock them out."

"Pregnancy makes you act crazy, Pan," Uub observed, and she grinned in a disturbing manner, "I've _always_ been crazy. The pregnancy just amplifies it."

"Oh kami, there's an insane pregnant quarter saiyan on the loose," Trunks groaned, and Pan hit him, "shut up. Now, let's do this." She then grabbed a piece of cloth gathered around her neck and pulled it up till it covered her nose; revealing it to be a ninja face mask. Everyone else did the same.

"I told you ninja masks were a good idea." Pan intoned, and Chisana hit her, "come on, Pan."

The two Son sisters strolled up the walkway and; in tandem, kicked the door in. Pan entered the house and came to a halt as a dark haired man came down the stairs, "well, if it isn't my old buddy, Zak. How's the life of a failure treating you?"

"Pretty good," Zak replied, "I mean; I get to fuck your precious best friend whenever the hell I want. How was Ivy League college?"

"Successful, you know; unlike your existence," the Son walked straight up to him, "where's Bra?"

"You mean Ruika? Oh, she's upstairs; why do you ask?" a smirk wormed its way onto her face, "what; feeling regretful?"

"Oh no, I'm just righting a wrong," Pan replied coolly, "and her name is _Bra_, not Ruika." Zak rolled his eyes, "I've been fucking her for five years now; I think I'd know what her preferred name is."

"Goten," Pan gestured to Zak, "he's _all_ yours." A vicious grin formed on Goten's face, looking oddly out of place on his Goku-like features, and he began making his way forward, cracking his knuckles menacingly.

Chisana's attentions were piqued as the twins entered the room and she immediately strode over to them, "remember me?" she tugged her face mask down, allowed them to get a good look, and then slammed her fist into Ai's face, smiling triumphantly at the crunch of her nose. She shifted her gaze to Yuri and murmured, "run. I dare you."

Pan and Marron left the others to exact their personal vengeance and headed up the stairs, peeking into rooms and trying to avoid the random bouts of intercourse they came across. Marron's face turned green as she peered into one room and quickly moved on, "this sucks, how are we supposed to find her?"

"Trust your instincts," Pan advised, and then stopped before a closed door at the end of the very long hallway, "I think it's this one." She pressed her ear against the wood for a split second, and then threw the door open. Marron peeked around her brunette friend and screamed.

Bra lay in a crumpled heap under the window, a half-empty syringe stuck in the crook of her left elbow. Six more empty syringes littered the floor in front of her, and she didn't seem to be aware of her surroundings. The auburn haired woman blearily looked up at the two women in the doorway, revealing sharply dilated pupils and mumbled something before passing out. Pan rushed forward and pushed her into her back before ripping her hands away in disgust. There was partially dried semen coating her friend's skin and she grimaced, wiping it off on the carpet. Marron placed two fingers at the base of Bra's neck to find her pulse and her eyes filled with fear.

"Her pulse is too low… I think she overdosed. We need to get her to a hospital, _now_."

*downstairs*

"You like her, don't you?" Zak drawled as Goten approached him, "you fucking pussy, I can see it in your eyes. You want her, but she's too different now. She's a totally different woman now."

"I don't care how much she changes, you sick fuck," the Son growled, crossing the floor sinuously, "I'll _always_ want her."

"Aw, isn't that cu—" the word '_cute_' was cut off as Goten's fist made a home in his mouth. Blood and bits of tooth fell out of his mouth as the Son pulled his fist back, and a weak cry of pain left Zak as he grabbed his mouth. The acrid scent of urine piqued the demi-saiyan's nose and he looked down as a dark stain formed on the front of Zak's pants.

"_Aw_," Goten taunted, "isn't _that_ cute. You pissed yourself; is mommy gonna change your diaper, now?" His fist came back in, this time knocking the man out. Zak fell to the floor in a dead faint and Goten pretended not to notice as his head cracked audibly on the corner of one of the marble stairs, instead spitting on the man's prone body before returning to Trunks and Uub.

Chisana brushed her hands together as if removing dirt from them, smirking victoriously down at the pair of knocked out girls at her feet, "I've been waiting five years to do that." Kālu wrapped an arm around her and dragged her back over to the others, "that's enough channeling your inner-Pan."

There was a bustling commotion at the top of the staircase, and everyone's eyes widened as Pan made her way down the stairs, carrying a bundle in her arms. Further examination revealed that it was Bra wrapped in a blanket.

"We need to go, now," the Son pushed past everyone and exited the house, "she OD'd, and we need to get her to the hospital!" At her words, everyone began moving to gather around her as she raised her fingers to her forehead. Once she was sure everyone was touching, the Son focused on her father's ki and initiated the teleportation.

**(A/N: In this story, Gohan's a doctor, not a scholar. Or maybe he's both, I don't know.)**

*West City*

Gohan jumped as his daughters, brother, Trunks, Marron, Uub, and Kālu appeared in his office, nearly sending all the paperwork on his desk flying off. He gathered his bearings and stood up, "what are you—"

Pan pushed her way to the front of the group and revealing Bra in her arms, "Papa, she overdosed on heroin and you were the first person I thought of. You need to help her… please, just help her." Gohan nodded firmly and put in a call for a crash cart to be brought to his office ASAP.

*a little later*

Goten sat in the corner of the private hospital room, watching Bra lying there, prone and unconscious. Luckily Pan had thought to use her IT, because; according to Gohan, if they'd flown home, they probably would've lost Bra.

That didn't make the damage any less severe. The drugs in her system had pushed the saiyan Princess into an indefinite coma, and caused her to not be able to breathe on her own. Due to the fact that many of her veins had been dried out by all the shooting up she did, the IV had to be placed in the side of her neck which was a slight risk because of the breathing tube down her throat.

The youngest son of Goku reached out to touch Bra's small, pale hand, gently caressing the back of it with his thumb. Her skin was lukewarm and clammy to the touch and he shuddered at the feel of it. He raised the small appendage to his lips and kissed it before laying it back on top of the blankets.

_I'm right here, Bra; I'm not going anywhere…_

*meanwhile*

"She's in a coma," Gohan told his daughters and Marron quietly, "there was a dangerous mixture of drugs in her system but; in good time, it'll be cleaned out and then she'll start to go through the withdrawal process, and it won't be pretty. When she wakes, she'll be out of it and a little agitated, and the agitation will only worsen as she goes for longer without using any drugs."

"But she'll live?" Pan asked softly, "right?"

"Yes, she'll live," the demi glanced between his two daughters for a moment, "is it just me, or are you two… _glowing_?"

"New facial scrub," Chisana replied, "does wonders for the skin." Marron coughed to hide her laughter as Pan and Chisana squirmed under their father's inquisitive gaze.

"Yeah, it's a sea salt-sugar mix with eucalyptus, aloe, and sea weed," Pan smiled, trying to conceal her nervousness, "it works really well, huh?"

"Yes, it does," Gohan didn't look convinced, but turned on his heel, casually throwing out, "I remember your mother looking the same way before we found out she was pregnant with you, Panny."

Marron turned blue in the face as she fought to contain her laughter, and Pan and Chisana shared a horrified look as their father disappeared down the hall. Once Gohan cleared the doors, the blonde wife of Uub began guffawing and the two Son sisters narrowed their eyes at her.

"This is _so_ not funny, Marron," Chisana whined, "shut up."

"I should've known this wouldn't be easy to hide…" Pan muttered, "Papa has _three_ _kids_; he ought to be a master at detecting pregnancies by now."

"He _is_ a master, actually," a new voice called out, "but not as good as your own mother."

Videl made her presence known as she came from behind her daughters, looking the two of them over closely. The two young women shared a look and deflated under their mother's gaze. Videl rolled her eyes, "I'm not going to kill you… wait, _both_ of you?" she looked between them, "I thought it was just _Pan_!"

"Chi-chan doesn't know for sure, yet," Pan admonished, "but I think she is." Chisana flushed deep red and looked down at her shoes, "I can still finish nursing school, though, and Kālu was happy that he might be a father… and I'm happy about it, too."

"Well, as long as you're happy about it," Videl kissed her youngest daughter on the cheek, "but you have to tell your father… that is; if he hasn't figured it out himself and is just _pretending_ not to know," at that Pan and Chisana groaned, "He did that to me when I found out about GJ. Why are you girls up here anyway?"

"We found Bra," Marron spoke up, "but she kinda OD'd on heroin and we brought her here. She's in a coma, but Gohan says she'll pull out of it in a week or so."

"Well, that's good," Videl examined their black outfits and looked at her eldest child weirdly, "did you kidnap her?"

"I'll never tell," Pan replied mysteriously, "but, honestly," she frowned, "I'm not looking forward to her waking up. She's going to be pissed; I just know she is."

"She'll be going through withdrawal at that point; of course she'll be pissed," Chisana rationed, "but do you really think it's wise to make her quit cold turkey? Maybe we should try a weaning process."

"She'll have to wake up first," Pan murmured, "then we'll be able to tell what would work best for her."

_I hope_.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Cold turkey or weaning? Does Gohan know, is he just onto them, or was it just a lucky guess? I don't think that this chapter was my best work, and I'll try to make the next one much better. Seriously, I don't feel good about this chapter, but that could be because of the rape scene. Let me know how you thought it was.**

**-SukiChan12^-^**


	10. Part: X

**Part ten… a few days after Bra was brought home…**

* * *

**Marlin(guest): I'm not sure if she'll be doing the cold turkey thing or not; still thinking on it, and as for Goten, being a good change for her was my initial plan, so we'll see how that goes. I'm glad you're enjoying the story.**

* * *

**V-ChanUzumakiLSSJ: We'll see how Zak and co. feels later on, but that certainly won't be the last time that the Z-Senshi will clash with them. A certain saiyan Princess has **_**quite**_** the score to settle with Zak, but first she has to work on herself.**

* * *

"Alright, Miss Son, Miss Son, and," the technician looked at the other woman in the room wryly, "_Mrs._ Son; according to this scan, the pregnancy is approximately eleven weeks along."

"Just like mine," Pan murmured, slapping her sister on the arm, "Bad Chi-chan." Chisana blushed and began wiping her stomach clean of the gel.

Videl looked between her two girls and sighed, rolling her eyes. She always wanted to be there when they began the road to motherhood, but she'd never pictured it like this; with both of them pregnant at the _same_ time for the _exact_ same amount of time. It was hellish enough carrying a child with saiyan blood, but _two_ women with _saiyan_ _blood_ carrying _children_ with _saiyan_ _blood_… that seemed like asking for the apocalypse to start.

"Alright, Miss Son," the ultrasound technician gestured to Pan, "your turn. Unbutton your jeans and climb on the table, please."

"I've already had a checkup last week," Pan murmured, but unbuttoned her jeans any way and climbed up on the table that her sister had exited and reclined. Her mother and sister stood on either side of her, and Videl pulled her shirt up and poked her in the stomach. Pan poked her mother in return, and then shivered as the gel was poured on her belly. The doctor placed the transducer on her stomach and spread the gel around, watching the screen closely.

"Well, I won't be able to confirm it until you're further along," she mumbled, "but you may be having twins."

"Excuse me?" Pan leaned forward a bit to see the screen. The technician pointed out the grey smudge, and a very thin layer of whitish grey on the left side of it, "that little layer there may be the fertilized embryo splitting into two, or it could be a second baby hiding behind your first. You're either having identical or fraternal twins or it could be a trick of the transducer."

"Way to go, Pan-chan," Videl kissed her daughter on the forehead, "twins."

"Twins don't even run in our family," Pan declared, looking up at her mother, "do they?"

"My parents each had twin siblings in their family, and I had a twin sister but she died at birth," the mother replied, "so it's plausible."

"Come on," Chisana looked antsy, "let's get out of here before Papa finds us."

"We need to tell him before we start showing," Pan mumbled as she cleaned her stomach off, "or maybe he already knows and is just waiting for us to tell him ourselves."

The sisters shared a look, worried for the fate of their significant others once their father got wind of the news. Two; possibly three, grandchildren… Yep, Gohan was gonna have a field day, kicking ass.

"Let's go check on Bra." The elder Son sister suggested, touched her sister's arm, "and then we'll have to go spill the news to Bulma."

It had been five days since the second and third generation of Z-Senshi had brought Bra home, and since then, the heiress had been locked away in an overdose-induced coma. She was making fast progression; she no longer required a breathing tube and her vitals were up. Most of the dangerous liquid pain killer had been filtered from her circulatory systems.

*in Bra's room*

"Uncle G, go shower," Chisana dropped a fresh set of clothing and some bathing items in her Uncle's lap, "you're starting to get a little ripe. Papa said you can use the showers in the locker room."

"What if she wakes up while I'm gone?" this was the Son's usual argument, and he was shot down every time; this time it was his sister in-law who slapped him in the back of the head and pointed towards the door, "go shower, Goten, or I'll get Gohan in here." The demi nodded and shuffled from the room, and Pan watched him go worriedly.

"She just doesn't know how good she could have it," Chisana mumbled, glancing down at the auburn haired heiress in the bed with a bit of irritation, "she's got a very good man wrapped around her finger and she didn't do a damn thing to deserve it."

"Chisana—" Pan warned, but her younger sister shook her head, "don't tell me to sympathize with her; _she_ did the drugs so it's _her_ _fault_ that she's in this mess. Uncle G deserves much better than _this_," she scowled down at Bra, "and you know it. I'm not going to give sympathy when it isn't rightfully deserved."

The youngest daughter of Gohan left the room in a huff, and Pan looked after her, concerned, "As much as I care about her, Chi's right… Goten deserves better, but he doesn't want better and we can't judge him on that."

"To him, she's as good as it gets," Videl told her eldest child softly, "he's in love with her and; to him, that's all that matters."

Both women's attentions returned to the prone female in the bed as her face began to scrunch up and her eyes began to clench slightly. Pan scooted closer to the bedside and grabbed her hand, "Bra?" the wrinkles smoothed over, and she lapsed back into her coma-like slumber, and Pan pouted.

"You'd think that withdrawal would be enough to pull her out of this," the Son muttered, "if what Goten told us was anything to go by; then she's never gone for more than a day without using."

At that moment, Goten returned to the hospital room, dressed in fresh clothing and his hair still slightly damp from the shower he'd rushed through. Videl flicked a small wad of suds from behind his right ear, "missed a spot, 'Ten." He pouted at her, "Vi…"

"Don't '_Vi_' me, mister," the protective sister in-law poked her brother in-law in his chest, "you need to take better care of yourself. I know you're worried about her, but you have to be good condition to worry, silly."

"I know," Goten frowned as his niece's face went slightly green, and she hurried into the restroom, "morning sickness?"

"Kicked in a few days ago; it hit her _hard_, too," Videl said with a soft laugh, "and I do _not_ miss that part of being pregnant at _all_. It's funny, though; Chi's ten week's along, too, and her morning sickness hasn't real—"

"Chi?" Goten asked, incredulous, "_Chisana's _pregnant, too?"

"Chisana's _pregnant_?" Gohan; who'd been coming in to check on Bra, demanded, stepping into the room, "and what do you mean by '_too_'?"

Pan peered out of the restroom, still slightly green, a look of dread on her face, "that didn't take long at _all_," she leaned heavily against the doorframe, trying to combat both the nausea and the lightheadedness she felt. The nausea won out and she shut the door before hurrying back to the porcelain throne.

"Gohan," Videl grabbed her husband by the front of his scrub top, "relax," she then walked over to the bathroom door and knocked, "Panny, you okay?"

The sound of retching piqued the mother's ears and she leaned away, disgusted, "guess not." Gohan frowned worriedly at the sound of Pan's sickness and asked, "Why didn't she get a prescription for the morning sickness?"

"It just started two days ago," Videl told him quietly, "and I'm not exactly sure that it's healthy for her to be puking as much as she is. Trunks told me she ran off to the bathroom at least twenty or so times and that was just the first half of yesterday."

"She might have emesis gravidarum," Chisana murmured from the doorway, and then faced her father nervously, "Papa… I'm sorry for not telling you five days ago, but honestly, what girl wants to tell their father that they're pregnant?"

Gohan sighed and turned his gaze to his wife, who smirked and nodded, "yes, you really are _that_ scary. You've got _quite_ the reputation, Doctor Son." The eldest Son brother huffed and went to Bra's side to check her vitals, "she's doing pretty good and she's well out of the red zone… if it isn't affecting her yet, then the withdrawal should be enough to pull her out of this. Have you guys been talking to her?"

"I don't know; what do you say to someone who's been an absentee daughter/sister/friend/possible love interest for the past five years?" Chi griped quietly, "let me tell you; there's not much to choose from that's actually positive."

"Chisana Hanora," Videl warned, "_behave_."

"I'll act civil when she proves to me that she's actually worthy of our help," the young woman said firmly, "and; so far, she's doing a craptastic job, lying there in a coma because of an overdose on drugs that she willingly used," she heaved a sigh, "why waste our time on someone who pushed us away so that they could get to this point?" Before either of her parents could reprimand her, the young Son had turned on her heel and left the room.

Pan emerged from the restroom, looking drained, and she explained, "Chi-chan went along with the search for our sakes; she didn't think that Bra deserved all the effort, though," the older Son sister frowned, "she still connects Bra to the whole Orange Star debacle because it was someone that knew her fairly well and they turned on her and hurt her. Chi's fairly over it, but I think that being faced with Bra makes the memories fresh again."

Gohan and Videl nodded, and the father murmured, "she's ruled by her emotions; just like you, Vi." Videl rolled her eyes, "I'm just the _picture_ of a loose cannon, aren't I?"

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you, Vi."

"A black eye doesn't suit you either, Gohan, but it won't stop me from giving you one," Videl muttered, shaking her fist at her husband in mock-threat, "and stay on your side of the room; my emotions might come out and _rule_ me."

"What's with you old people?" Pan asked, eyeing her parents strangely, "you guys are so _weird_."

"When you're married for as long as we've been, weird becomes a compliment, Pan-chan," the Satan-Son matriarch told her daughter sagely, "you'll see," she brushed the hair that had escaped from Pan's ponytail back and murmured, "how's your stomach?"

"Awful," the young woman replied, "I can't believe this crap started up two days ago and I'm already wiped out by it, and that's without the natural fatigue."

"You want me to prescribe you something for the morning sickness, Panny?" Gohan asked worriedly, "if it's already this bad, then maybe you should take something."

"I'll probably just throw it back up," Pan said with a pout, "but I'm so sick of having to eat those disgusting saltine crackers and drinking ginger ale and sprite all the time."

Goten further ignored his crazy family, instead taking a seat at Bra's bed side and watching her relaxed face for any sign of her awakening or stirring. Her face remained smooth, and he sighed deeply. Gently taking her hand in his, he frowned; examining the marks that marred her skin.

Several horizontal cuts moving up from her wrists bothered him, but those seemed fairly minor compared to the awful, reddish pink track marks from the needles she'd used. Amongst the cuts and needle marks were bruises and cigarette butt burns and lighter burns… all sorts of _burns_.

As he gently turned her arm to look a little closer, Goten jerked as Bra stiffened in his hold, whimpering quietly. It was so quiet, even he could barely make it out and he was sitting right next to her. Thinking he was causing her discomfort, Goten placed her arm back on top of the blanket and returned to just holding her hand. The stiffness in her body melted away, and the frown on her face smoothed over.

"Hey," Gohan's hand fell on his shoulder, "Vi and I are going to take Pan to see an Obstetrician so she can get some anti-nausea medicine prescribed. Bulma and Vegeta should be here soon with Trunks; can you handle explaining what happened to them?"

"Yeah," the younger brother nodded, "go ahead, Gohan."

Gohan wrapped an arm around his wife and oldest child and guided them from the room; keeping an eye on Pan because she looked to be on the verge of either puking again or passing out, glancing back at his little brother with concern before shutting the door behind them.

*meanwhile*

"Trunks, why are we at Gohan's job?" Bulma asked dully, looking around, "I have better things to—"

"You do nothing but sit on your ass, woman," Vegeta retorted, "'_better things_' my ass. _I_ have better things to do, like training, which is what you should be doing, brat. Your woman is currently unwell and yet she can still hand you your ass on a silver platter."

"Dad, just shut up." Trunks snapped, and then looked up as the elevator doors slid open as they came to the floor where Bra was. To his surprise, Pan, Gohan, and Videl were standing on the other side, waiting for an elevator. His fiancée looked both pale and slightly green, and her eyes were glazed with obvious fatigue.

"Panny?"

Pan blinked her tiredness away and looked at her fiancé with a smile, "Trunks… Oh, Papa knows." He turned several shades paler as Pan's father seared the side of his face with a glare. Videl and Pan shot Gohan a warning look and he toned it down… a little.

"W-where are you guys headed?" the lavender haired demi questioned, turning his concerned gaze to his wife to-be again, but keeping a trained eye on the obviously irritated demi saiyan father in his peripheral vision.

"Obstetrician," Pan replied, "I need some anti-nausea medication because; according to my father, I throw up too much."

"Well, too much to be healthy," Gohan corrected, "for both you and the baby."

"Baby?" Bulma spoke up, "you're pregnant, Pan-chan?"

Pan nodded once, "Yes, your bonehead son knocked me up," and smirked teasingly at her fiancé, "he's lucky I'm happy about it or otherwise… I'll leave it at that." Everyone knew that '_otherwise_' meant that a certain Delivery Boy would be stopping the living crap out of one demi saiyan Prince.

"Congratulations, Daddy," Pan patted her husband to-be on the arm as she and her parents entered the elevator, "we may or may not be having twins, by the way. I had a second ultrasound this morning."

"Whoa…" Trunks mumbled, shocked by the news. The elevator doors slid shut, blocking the searing glare of one Son Gohan from touching the Prince's tanned skin. His shoulders, which had unconsciously risen in defense, lowered and relaxed.

"You knocked the smart Kakobrat's spawn up?" Vegeta questioned, "No wonder he looked so pissed; I've only ever seen him look like that when he fought Cell and when that Spopovitch beast was turning his mate into a human pancake. I'd watch my back if I were you, brat."

"Vegeta, leave him alone," Bulma said quietly as they began walking down the hall, and Vegeta scoffed, "he's my son, too, woman. I have the right to speak to him however I wish." At that moment, Trunks reached the door to his sister's room and pushed it open, gesturing for them to enter with his hand.

*inside*

Goten perked up as the door opened, turning his gaze away from Bra as Bulma and Vegeta entered, the latter looking like he'd rather be anywhere but here. Trunks pushed around them and walked over to the bed, "Mom, Dad," he looked nervously at his unconscious sister, "we found Bra."

Bulma's eyes, which had been disinterested and depressed, lit up and she shuffled to her daughter's bedside at once, "Bra? What's wrong with her?" Vegeta followed his mate and stood next to her, placing a comforting hand on her back, "Isn't it obvious, woman?" he'd put two and two together the moment he saw his prone daughter, "she used too much of those filthy earthling drugs and nearly killed herself."

"Oh, Princess…" Bulma whispered, brushing a hand over her daughter's sallow cheek, "Why did you do this to yourself?" Bra stirred slightly and moaned before returning to her deep slumber. Goten moved back, allowing the parents to have some private time with their wayward child.

"How are you holding up, bro?" Trunks asked quietly, placing a hand on the Son's shoulder, "you alright?"

"I'm making it, man," Goten replied, and then elbowed his friend, "what's this I hear about my nieces being pregnant?"

"Well, I had no idea Chi-chan was pregnant until a few days ago," the saiyan Prince replied, guiding Goten from the room, "but Pan told me that she was pregnant in Hunting Ville."

"You do realize that Gohan's eventually going to find an excuse to halfway kill your ass, right?"

"Yep," Trunks nodded, paling again, "I'm trying to avoid it as much as possible."

"Good luck with that. Kālu's gonna need it, too; the poor guy."

At that moment, Chisana, Marron, Uub, Kālu, and the twins; Tika and Kurin, made their way down the hall, and Chisana made her way over to her Uncle and brother in-law to-be and sighed, "Mama texted me; Pan's got hyperemesis gravidarum which; in other words, means that her morning sickness is _very_ severe, to the point of dehydration."

"I'll head down to the Obstetrics floor," Trunks said at once, "has she been admitted?"

"I think so," the younger sister shrugged, "you should check when you get down there."

Uncle and niece watched as the lavender haired demi ran down the hall to catch an elevator, and then glanced awkwardly at each other. Goten wrapped an arm around his youngest niece's shoulders and pulled her into his side, "Look, kiddo; I know you're not too jazzed about Bra being here, but I'm gonna need you to keep your frustrations to yourself," he told her in a quiet voice, "whether you like it or not, she's the woman I'm in love with, and I'm not going to let you disrespect her when she can't defend herself."

"Fine," Chisana mumbled, clearly disgruntled, "so long as I don't have to be around her while she's awake."

"Deal," Goten kissed the top of her head affectionately, "and congrats on the baby."

"Good grief," the younger Son sister muttered, "I can't keep anything secret with you guys. I'm gonna head down and check on Panny."

"Alright; let me know how she is, will you?"

"Okay, Uncle G," Chisana waved and hurried down the hall to catch an elevator with her boyfriend, "I'll keep you posted."

"How are you holding up?" Uub asked, laying a hand on Goten's shoulder, "has she shown any signs of waking up?" Marron grabbed onto the twins' hands and guided them over to the small waiting room that was across the hall from Bra's room, and her husband watched fondly.

"Well; if you're done ogling your wife, no, not really," the Son looked down at his feet, "she's stirred a few times, but other than that, nothing."

"Give it time," the former Majin told his friend sagely, "she'll come out of it."

"It's been almost a week," the younger brother of Gohan pouted slightly, "I'm starting to wonder if she's ever going to come out of this."

*that evening*

Crystalline blue eyes flickered open, staring up at the dim lights on the ceiling for a moment and then peering around the rest of the hospital room with tired surprise. Bra brushed the bangs out of her eyes and yanked the IV out of her arm before crawling out of the bed.

_Oh Dende… my head… _the saiyan Princess grabbed onto the edge of the bed and spotted a folded up hoodie and a pair of sweats lying on a chair. Holding onto her head, the young woman stumbled over the chairs and snatched the clothing off of the chair, _I've got to get out of here…_

With every movement, Bra's head throbbed sickeningly, and she hopped from foot to foot as she tried to stop herself from seeing double and put on the oversized pants. Once she got the pants on she pulled the drawstring as tight as it could go and tucked her hospital gown into the waist band before slipping the hoodie over her head.

_Come on, you can do this_, Bra urged, shuffling in her socked feet, _just make it out of the hospital and you're scot free_.

Barely keeping herself upright, the saiyan Princess peeked out of the door, checking for any nurses making rounds. When she saw none, she hurried down the hall; towards the sign marked for the stairs. It would be a long trip down from the seventh floor, but there should be an exit at the very bottom of the staircase if she remembered correctly. In her haste to get out of the room, she hadn't noticed that her ki-hiding bracelet had been removed and was lying on the table beside the bed.

As the red-headed woman entered the staircase, the elevator door at the opposite end of the hall slid open, revealing Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, Bulma, and Videl. Trunks and Chisana had remained on the Obstetrics floor with Pan while she was under observation for her hyperemesis gravidarum.

"She's been unconscious for the past five days, but lately she's been showing signs of waking soon…" Gohan explained quietly, and then frowned, "there's still the matter of her withdrawal and how severe her reaction to it will be, but we won't know anything for certain until she," the doctor pushed the door open, and his jaw fell, "Oh kami… she's gone."

"_What_?" Vegeta moved around Gohan, shoving him out of the way as he headed into the room. The bed was empty, and the sheets were hanging off of the bed, and the clothing that Goten had left in the room after he showered was missing from his usual chair.

"The ki-hiding bracelet's still here," Bulma pointed out, moving to the bedside table, "you guys can sense her… _right_?"

"Woman, she almost _died_ five days ago," the saiyan Prince said gruffly, "her ki's lower than _yours_ right now. _Far_ lower."

"She can't have gotten far," Gohan said reassuringly, "she's been unconscious for five days and she's coming off of an overdose so I imagine she's feeling pretty weak and disoriented. We should look around the hospital; see if we can find her."

*outside*

"This bus is going to lower East Satan City, right?" Bra asked the driver of the city bus quietly, trying not to make her headache flare. The driver nodded once, looking at the girl worriedly. Bra inserted the bus token she'd bought with the meager amount of zeni in the pocket of the sweats she'd found and took a seat towards the back of the bus, drawing her knees up into her chest and pulling the hood of her hoodie over her head.

As the Princess took a look out of the window, her heart began to pound as her father and Goten emerged from the side exit of the hospital, looking around wildly. She pulled the hood down a bit further as her father's gaze roved over the bus as it pulled out, and then breathed a sigh of relief as he looked away to address Goten.

_Daddy, Goten…_ As she watched her father strode back into the hospital, she realized how much she'd missed him and his overprotective nature. Kami, if he ever found out about even a handful of the things Zak had made her do back in Hunting Ville, he might just go _Super Saiyan Eight_ or something crazy like that… if he even _cared_ that is.

_Why should he care? I was a horrible daughter… I still am…_ the bus came to a stop at the stop that was a few blocks away from her old haunt, Luke's house. With any luck; most likely, his parents wouldn't be home, and she knew for a fact that he had a stash of the goods in the attic above his room that he'd left behind.

It clearly had been a little too long since Bra had a good hit or a smoke; as she felt incredibly restless and her arms and shoulders shook something fierce. A feeling of anxious dread washed over her as she hurried down the street, and she couldn't help but feel like she was being followed as she shuffled down the sidewalk, and she couldn't stop peering over her shoulder every time someone walked past her, headed in the opposite direction.

**(A/N: Definite signs of withdrawal: Paranoia, anxiety, tremors, and restlessness.)**

_Kami, I need… I just need something; anything to make this go away…_

*at the hospital*

Pan stopped looking at the IV needle stuck in her arm with fear; as she finally realized that it wasn't going anywhere, and looked over at her fiancé, "I _hate_ needles." Trunks laughed and poked her in the nose, "We know you do, '_Goku_'." The small woman tried to hit him in the chest, but he caught her fist and pulled her closer so he could kiss her, "I love you, Panny; you're just going to have to bear with the evil, dreadful needle because it's helping you and our child stay healthy."

"I talked to the doctor, and she says that it would be best if we postpone the wedding until after the baby gets here; less stress for the two of us," as she said this, the Son woman laid a hand on her lower abdomen lovingly, "but I really wanted our baby to have a pair of married folk as its parents. I want to be able to give it your last name."

"We still can," Trunks said softly, "but if it's bothering you this much, then we can talk to my mom and your grandmother about moving the date up so you won't have to stress about it when you're further along, and," a frown formed on his face and he looked up as Marron and Uub entered the room, "what's going on with my Dad and Goten? They're freaking out about something."

"It's Bra," the blonde daughter of Krillin murmured, walking over to Pan's bedside, "she's gone. She ran out of her room, and her ki's too low for anyone to sense. Goten and Vegeta are flying over the city, trying to see if they can spot her from above."

"I should be out there, too," Pan said at once, but her fiancé gently pushed her back down onto the bed, and she pushed against him, "Trunks, what the hell?"

"Panny, you need to relax," Marron warned, grabbing her hand, "your baby comes first and you're still really dehydrated from all the puking; the last thing we need is for you to get out there and pass out in midair or something equally as crazy and dangerous. Take a rain check and let the men handle this."

"Exactly," Trunks dropped a kiss on Pan's lips, "you stay here and rest, keep taking your prenatal vitamins and anti-nausea pills, and keep our little TJ healthy. I'll go help them look for Bra."

"_TJ_?" Pan looked horrified, "if the baby's a boy, we're sure as _hell_ not naming him _TJ_!"

"That's your cue to run, Trunks," Uub laughed and grabbed his friend by the arm, "come on, man; let's get out there before Gohan leaves. I know you don't want him to catch you alone."

The saiyan Prince paled and hurriedly kissed his wife to-be goodbye and left the room with Uub and Kālu; who was waiting outside with Chisana, Bulma, and Videl. The three women entered the room, and Bulma rushed over to Pan's side, "sweetie, how are you feeling?"

"A little better because I kept the nausea medicine down, and so far I haven't had to throw up," Pan responded quietly, "but I'm still really dehydrated—"

"Which is _exactly_ why you're staying here," Videl poked her daughter in the nose, "I _know_ you, missy; you'll try to sneak out while everyone's distracted and go search for her yourself, but it's not going to work. My grandbaby; or grandbab_ies_, need you to stay here. I mean you too, Chisana."

"Kālu and I already had that talk," Chi said with an eye roll, "he was certain that Pan would create some kind of grand '_pregger lady_' escape scheme and drag me into it, so he told me expressly to say no."

"Wow…" Marron drawled, "Who knew that Panny was _so_ predictable." Pan mumbled something unladylike under her breath as Marron poked her in the side, and Videl popped her on the arm, "innocent ears in the womb, Panchaia Vidahlia!"

"Ooooh… Mama '_whole-named_' you," Chisana giggled, and then frowned, "when was the last time someone actually _used_ your whole name?"

"First of all; the baby doesn't _have_ ears yet, and _second_; the last time was when Trunks proposed to me," Pan grumbled, "and third… third; I feel like I'm about to hurl."

"Okay," Videl motioned for her youngest daughter to grab the IV tower and wheel it as she helped her oldest daughter off of her hospital bed, "let's get you to the bathroom."

"Guess that nausea medicine is coming back up," Marron remarked, cringing, "that poor, innocent toilet…"

*meanwhile*

Bra rummaged through the slew of pills and baggies of weed and coke, searching for any spare syringes of heroin. A particularly violent tremor ran through her body, and her digging became frantic as she looked around the small dusty attic; the awful paranoid feeling worsening. As her hand closed around the slim, plastic barrel of a syringe, a gruff, baritone voice called out.

"Are you _really_ going to abuse your body with those dreadful poisons again, Princess?"

The regal Prince of all Saiyans stepped out the shadows at the edges of the room and walked over to where his surprised daughter knelt on the floor, rummaging through a large black bag.

"So tell me," the saiyan Prince knelt next to his daughter and pushed the bag away from her before grabbing her chin and lifting it so she was looking into his eyes, "what foolishness kept you away for five years?"

* * *

**At first, Goten was going to be the one to find her, but then I was like '**_**I've never tried doing Vegeta/Bra fluffiness and/or heart-to-heart**_**,' and proceeded to squeal about it before writing this small scene which; mind you, is a cliffy! I'm actually more of a Gohan/Pan fluff fan, but I'm willing to give the saiyan royal family a shot. If I botch it up, feel free to come find me and throw rocks at me, hehe… I'm kidding. Hope you enjoyed this!**

**-SukiChan12^-^**


	11. Part: XI

**Part eleven and the Vegeta/Bra scene, as promised. I'm trying to keep Geta as IC as possible, but; since it's his Bra-hime, I may have to break into slightly OOC territory.**

* * *

**Marlin (guest): I'll **_**try**_** to work in the scene with Gohan, Trunks, and Kālu; I have to see where this chapter is going, first.**

**V-ChanUzumakiLSSJ: The point of that line was to incite laughter, crazy girl. Don't worry, though; Vegeta will continue to spout hilarious one-liners as the story rolls on, lol.**

* * *

Bra yanked her chin away from his grip and made to move away, "what do you care?" she scowled at the dusty wooden floor beneath her socked feet, "all that matters is that the precious angel you remember me as is long gone, and I really don't need your pity… Dad." _Why can't they just leave me alone? I highly doubt Dad actually wanted anything to do with the plan; I bet mom manipulated him into helping_.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "girl, I asked a simple question; just answer it. I didn't ask for this detrimental drivel you just spouted, and how can you assume whether or not I care?"

"Because no one should," the Princess muttered absently, "no one cares. In the past five years, no one's ever bothered to take care of me or anything; I've had to do it all on my own, and it's what I'm used to, so you could excuse me for being close-minded."

"Really?" The Prince crossed his arms, "eighteen years of being surrounded by people who loved and cared for you; all of that time was eradicated by five years of being strung out of this… _poison_?" Vegeta nudged the bag with his foot, frowning when his daughter's gaze followed his movement closely, like she was worried he'd destroy the drugs or something, "this crap must be powerful if it can affect you so strongly, Princess—"

"I'm _not_ your '_Princess_'," Bra mumbled, "I stopped being your Princess five years ago, so don't call me that. That girl is long gone and; as far as I'm concerned, she's _never_ coming back," the daughter of Bulma looked down at her feet, "too much has changed; _I've_ changed too much…" her body trembled violently, and she felt hot tears pricking at her eye lids as she looked desperately at the bag of drugs. What she would give for just one _drop_ of heroin…

"You're better than the urges you feel, Bra," Vegeta said somewhat hesitantly, seeing the wild desperation in her blue eyes, "you could resist them if you wanted to."

"I…" a wave of crippling, craving hunger and tremors rocked through Bra, and she whimpered, "I don't want to… It hurts too badly…" she reached down for the bag, but it wasn't there anymore, and she turned to face her father, who held the bag aloft in his hand.

"Dad," the heiress moved shakily across the room, "give me that bag."

"The others are trying their damn-near best to help you, you know," the Prince remarked nonchalantly, "if you wanted to free of these enslaving urges, all you have to do is accept the help," he phased out and appeared behind his daughter, "you don't want this bag, girl; if you take this bag from me then you'll just be fucking your life up even more than it clearly already is—"

"What the _hell_ do you know about _my life?!_" Bra demanded, fed up, "You don't know me, Dad; I'm not _Bra anymore! Okay?! _I am _not Bra Vegeta Briefs!_" her chest heaved as she trembled violently, "you all claim you want to help me, but you fucking drag me back to this place against my will and try to force me to see things your way; my life was _fine—_"

"_Fine?_" Vegeta laughed derisively, "You would've _died_ if the spawn and the other brats hadn't found you when they did; how is that '_fine_'?"

"I don't want your help, okay?" the saiyan Princess demanded coolly, "I just want to go back to—back home and just… just forget any of this ever happened. You guys can go back to living your picture-perfect little lives and leave me out of it," a pained glaze glossed over her eyes, "because we both know I don't belong anymore."

"Bra—"

"I'm the fuck up that you don't want anyone to see, right?" the heiress tried miserably to fight her tears, "the high school dropout drug addict who was once the heiress of the largest manufacturing company in the _world_. How Capsule Corp's Angel has fallen, right?" she bit her lip as tears began to flood over her cheeks, "look; I said my life was fine, but that doesn't mean it's happy or perfect… my happiness is in that bag, and I… I'm in desperate need of some happiness right now."

Bewildered by her emotional rant, Vegeta still had the decency of mind to move the bag out of her range when she came close to him, and the Princess scowled, "Dad, you're the Prince of '_not giving a shit_', so why the fuck do you care whether or not I screw up my life? You never cared when Trunks had his fuck ups, so why should I be any different?"

"Because your brother didn't cause himself to nearly perish because of his fuck ups," Vegeta drawled, "and you can try to do whatever fucking drugs you want, but I won't be the one handing them over to you," with that, the Prince dissolved the bag of poison with a small burst of ki, "and I certainly won't be making it easy for you."

As the ashes settled on the floor, the small tremors rocking through Bra's frame became more obvious, and her blue eyes looked through the small attic, searching for another bag like the first. There were none. Hopelessness settled in the pit of her stomach, and a hoarse whimper left her as her knees trembled and gave out, leaving her to slump on the floor like a forgotten ragdoll. Vegeta approached her, only to reel back as she pierced him with a fiery glare.

"Don't fucking touch me," she snapped, avoiding his advance, "do you have any fucking idea what you've just done?" her breathing became shallow and reedy as she looked around the room, "that was the _only_ bag… I needed… I need…" her mind began to fuzz, and her vision began to dim, and Vegeta barely managed to catch her before her head collided with the wooden floor.

"Foolish girl," he mumbled, brushing his thumb against her cheek in a rare show of affection, "don't you know that you'll always be my Princess? Even when you fall short, you're still my beautiful Hime," the Prince shook his head at himself, scoffing derisively, "I'm starting to sound _just_ like that damned Kakarot." He didn't seem to really regret his words though, and a small smile formed at the corner of his lips as Bra relaxed into him and cuddled into his chest. Once he was certain that she was well under, the saiyan Prince left the attic and headed back to the hospital.

*meanwhile* **(A/N: Warning: extremely kawaii mental picture of the Son Ladies coming below. Technically, this is first, second, and third generation Z-Senshi all together in one room.)**

Videl brushed a hand through Pan's hair as she slept in her hospital bed, humming a soft tune under her breath. Chisana was also curled up in the bed; her smaller stature allowed her to curl up next to her big sister, with her head tucked under Pan's chin. Chichi was sitting on the other side of the bed, rubbing slow circles on Chi's back; also humming a quiet tune that vaguely resembled the one Videl was humming.

The four women were relaxing, waiting for any word on Bra's whereabouts. Pan was finally taking a nap; at her mother's repeated urgency, after all the throwing up she'd been doing, and welcomed her little sister to the remaining space left on the bed. Goku had come by to drop off Chichi and the rest of the chibis before going to lend a hand with the search for Bra. Marron and Bulma had ushered the younger children to the private waiting room and; miraculously, got them to take naps as well.

Chichi and Videl looked up as Gohan entered, and then smiled as his gaze softened at the sight of his little girls in the bed. Videl spoke up, "any news?" the oldest son of Goku shrugged, "so far, nothing yet, but I can feel Vegeta coming back this way. His ki was stationary for a while; I wonder if he found her," he walked over to his mother and kissed her on the cheek, "hey, mom."

"Hi, sweetie," Chichi kissed his cheek in return, "how's my Panny doing?"

"Not so well," Gohan moved to the other side of the bed to give his wife a kiss, "she has very frequent morning sickness; so much to the point that she's intensely dehydrated, but," he paused to check her charts, "she's doing much better and everything looks to be getting back to normal. She'll be in here for a while though; until the morning sickness settles at least," he dropped a kiss on both of his girls' foreheads, brushing their hair out of their faces, "Chisana's handling her pregnancy very well, though."

Chi mewled softly as she stirred, peeking out of the mass of Pan's hair lying over her face. She brushed the hair away and peeked over her sister's body, "Mama? Papa?" a yawn escaped her and she rubbed at her eyes with fist like she used to when she was a child. Her parents shared a laugh at the action and her mother spoke, "you've been conked out for about two and a half hours, baby."

"Well, I was sleepy," Chi admitted groggily, sitting up and disentangling herself from her sister's arms. Pan groaned at the movement and opened one eye, "could you be still, Chi? I'm trying to sleep." The younger sister smacked her older sister in the arm; gently, and got out of the bed to hug her grandmother before going to her Papa and wrapping her arms around him; laying her head on his chest with a sigh. Videl rolled her eyes, "Daddy's girls; both of them are."

Pan; still half-asleep, asked, "have they found Bra, yet?" at that moment, Trunks entered the room, "Dad just brought Bra back to her room. She's unconscious." His fiancée perked up at this news, "can I go see her, then?"

Chichi laid a hand on her eldest grandchild's arm, "you need to rest a bit more, Pan-chan," she stroked her cheek with her thumb, "you still look exhausted."

Trunks walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it, pinning his fiancée down; gently, with his upper body and sliding a hand under her head so she'd have to look at him, "you heard your grandmother, missy," he warned, "You need to rest a little more."

"I don't like resting," a pout formed on Pan's face, "but I'll do it for the baby… or babies… whichever one it is." Trunks smiled and kissed the back of her hand lovingly, "how's your stomach?"

"Better."

"That's good," the lavender haired Prince dropped a kiss on her lips, "I hope it stays that way," and began leaving little kisses all over her face, "for your sake and the baby's… or babies." Pan blushed at all the affection she was receiving and pushed him away gently, "stop it before I blush my face off."

"Alright, fine," Trunks mock-pouted and moved off of the bed, "I'll go check on Bra really quick and then I'll come back and give you the run down."

"Okay," the Son woman smiled, "I love you."

The saiyan Prince's cheeks flushed pink and he mumbled, "I love you, too," abashedly and left the room.

"Aww," Chisana cooed, still comfortable in her father's arms, "that was so cute, Pan-chan."

"Shut up before I puke on you," the elder Son sister retorted, crossing her arms over her chest and smirking when her sister cringed.

"That's gross, Panny," Videl popped her eldest daughter on the arm, "be nice."

*in Bra's room*

Vegeta sat stoically at his daughter's bedside, watching her chest rise and fall in comfortable silence. He ran his fingers through her hair and frowned at the disgusting maroon color they shown with. The color reminded him of his days as a rampaging marauder, working under Freiza. The Prince made a note to tell his wife or one of the other women to return her hair to its original cerulean shade and let the strands fall back to the pillow. Bulma entered the room quietly, coming to stand at her husbands' side. After a beat of silence, Vegeta wrapped an arm around her slim waist and she relaxed into his comforting touch gratefully.

"Her hair is the wrong color," the Prince broke the silence in a subdued tone, "you should fix it."

"I doubt she'll be happy if we did, Geta," Bulma murmured in reply, "it's enough that Trunks and the others brought her back home." The Prince frowned, "she wasn't too pleased when I found her, and she made sure I knew it, too. If there's one thing that hasn't changed… it's that she hardly let me get a word in; just like her mother."

"Where did she go?" Bulma perched on her mate's lap to look into his expressive ebony gaze, "when she ran off today; I mean."

"Some house in the lower Eastern sector of this city," Vegeta moved his arms to further support his wife, "she was looking for more of that dreadful poison; would've used it; too, if I hadn't been there to stop her."

Bulma didn't reply, but instead laid her head in the crook of his neck with a soft sigh. Vegeta mirrored the noise with a sigh of his own and kissed the top of her head before leaning his cheek against it. The couple remained in comfortable silence, watching over their youngest child attentively.

*outside of the room*

"They're just as lost as the rest of us," Marron observed, turning to face Trunks, "how are we supposed to help her if she doesn't want to be help." The saiyan Prince crossed his arms over his chest, watching his parents closely, "if there's one thing I know about Bra, it's that she'll say something when she's upset or hurt but she'll mean something else entirely. I think she wants us to help her get out of this mess but she just doesn't know how to ask for our help… either that or she's scared."

"I think she's scared to tell us about what's happened to her," Marron whispered, "you'd have to be blind to not to be able to see that her drug addiction is the least of her problems; that girl's been hurt _a lot_," she looked down at the floor, "I wish; Kami, I wish I could've seen this coming… things would be _normal_."

"Maz, we're comprised of androids, saiyans, namekians, genies, humans, former majins, and mixtures of all of the above… our normal is _abnormal_ to anyone else who didn't grow up around the things that we did," The saiyan Prince told her quietly, "this _is_ our normal; having crises to deal with every time we turn around. This one's just a little less threatening; to the planet, and hits a lot closer to home."

"You're right," Marron admitted, "but it would've been nice if we could've stopped this one."

"Yeah," Trunks shrugged, "I guess it would."

*a little later*

"Papa," Pan and Chisana chorused as their father tried to creep from the room, "where are you going?" the two young women were sitting cross legged on the bed; much to the dismay of their mother and grandmother, facing one another with GJ in Pan's lap and Ruma in Chi's lap. The two chibis were playing some kind of hand game while Chisana was playing with Ruma's soft hair.

"Nowhere…" Gohan said quickly, trying to cover his tracks, "I've got patients to check on."

"Mmhm," Videl made an unconvinced noise, "_sure_ you are, honey. If your patient roster somehow comes to include a lavender haired CEO and Uub's younger brother then you're going to have two unhappy pregnant daughters on your hands, and an even _unhappier_ wife and mother." The eldest son of Goku pouted and returned to his seat next to his wife, much to the amusement of his daughters and mother. Videl kissed him on the temple and ruffled his hair lovingly.

**(A/N: Gohan's first attempt to throttle Trunks and Kālu has been thwarted… and will continue to be thwarted until he can find a plausible way to escape, hehe.)**

"I've got my eye on you, young man," Chichi warned, and Gohan gulped audibly, "yes, mom."

Trunks entered his wife to-be's hospital room with a smile… that promptly deflated as his father in-law to-be started searing his face off with a glare from hell. Trying to ignore the sweat beading on his forehead, the demi saiyan made his way to Pan's bedside and kissed her on the forehead, "you're looking better."

"How is she?" Pan asked quietly, ignoring the frowns that took to her sister and Ruma's faces. The two of them still weren't pleased with the fact that Bra here, but kept silent about it. Ruma returned to her hand game with GJ, and Pan shot her little sister a warning look to keep her mouth shut or else. Chisana rolled her eyes and returned to braiding Rumi's hair.

"She's sleeping; restlessly, but she's sleeping," Trunks reported, "my parents are watching over her."

"That's good," the Son woman nodded, "how'd they take the whole thing?"

"Pretty well, actually," the lavender haired Prince smiled wearily, "mom's upset about it; more with herself than Bra, and Dad's… Dad is dad, as usual. If he feels anything he won't let it show." Pan nodded and leaned into her fiancé, "I heard Vegeta went after her when she ran."

"He caught her before she could relapse," Trunks laid a hand on her lower abdomen, feeling the very slight swell there, "and I think you are having twins, missy." The brunette haired woman in his arms jerked, "how do you figure that?"

"Well, Chi's eleven weeks along like you are, but her stomach's definitely flatter," Trunks gestured to the snugly fit t-shirt Chisana was wearing, "you were hiding quite the bump under your clothes, Panny."

**(A/N: Google imaged eleven weeks for both singular and twin pregnancies and my measurements have been a bit off…)**

"Don't look so smug, Chi," Pan poked her smirking sister in the stomach, "there's still a chance that you're having twins, too." At that, Chisana and Gohan blanched; the latter at the idea of becoming a grandfather of four. Videl snorted and rolled her eyes, "More grandbabies for me." Chichi was off in lala land, "great grandbabies…"

*meanwhile*

Bra opened her eyes blearily and tugged the sheets tightly around her body. She felt like she was freezing and the tremors rocking through her body did little to help. A soft hand pressed against her fevered brow, and she looked up at her mother in surprise. Bulma said nothing, but simply used the damp towel she held to wipe the sweat from Bra's forehead.

_What is she doing here?_ Bra wondered, _must be out of pity_. She recalled how willing her mother was to put her on the street in favor of Ruma's safety from the drugs she'd just become addicted to and her heart ached. How callous she'd been; picking her addiction over her sister's well-being as she had.

"Mom?" Bulma looked down at her daughter, surprised, "what is it, Bra?"

"I'm glad you're here," as odd as it sounded the words were the truth, "it's been too long."

Bra was usually too prideful to admit those sort of things, but in truth… she'd missed her parents horribly. When her little fantasy life hadn't been as cracked up as she'd hoped, it was their protection she yearned for. When Zak forced himself on her, it was her father who she wished was there to save her, and it was her mother who she wanted to hold her and wipe her tears when he finished with her.

"I'm glad to hear that, sweet pea," Bulma replied softly, "I really am." She left a soft kiss on her daughter's forehead and headed for the door, leaving her husband alone with their eldest daughter.

"You gave your mother quite a scare," the Prince said stoically, "and your sister isn't too pleased with your presence."

"I know," Bra murmured, "I ran into her in Hunting Ville," a sheen of unshed tears coated her eyes, "she thought that I hated her and then she said that she hated me, too." Her heart ached at the memory of her sister's hurt, innocent face, and a few tears trickled down her cheeks, "I deserved it…"

"You made a mistake," Vegeta admonished, running his fingers through her auburn locks, "what is this travesty that you've ruined your hair with?"

"A mistake that cost me my friends and family," the Princess replied, "and I dyed my hair to hide from you guys, but over the past five years… I don't think I deserve to be… to be '_Bra_' again. Who I am now and who I was… they're polar opposites."

"A start would be to return it to its original hue," the Prince was still annoyed, "you look someone used your head to clean up after a gutted sow."

"I guess I should thank you," Bra murmured, "you stopped me from taking the heroin and I acted like… like a wild animal…"

"Your system is condition to hunger for that poison," Vegeta murmured, "it was no fault of yours; simply a natural reaction."

"There was nothing _natural_ about that!" Bra cried, "I almost _attacked_ you; if I'd listened to Pan's advice then I wouldn't be in this mess! I broke that promise…"

"_Panny, live a little… It's not like I'm planning on marrying the guy. I just want to date him." The shorter brunette rolled her eyes and pulled away from Bra's hand, "whatever. If you're going to do it… then… well, just be careful."_

"_I'm not stupid, Pan-chan, I know my limits," the bluenette murmured, "and if he does do drugs, then I'll definitely break up with him."_

"I told her I was going to be careful; that I wasn't going to stay with him if he was a druggie and now look at me," she looked herself over in disgust, "I'm just as much of a druggie as he was… fuck, I really want a joint…" her body trembled violently and sweat began to bead on her forehead again, "why am I so cold?"

"You're detoxing," Goten spoke from the doorway, "basically it's withdrawal." A few more tremors ripped through the saiyan Princess, too violent for her to even speak, and her father reached up to tuck the blankets around her, "you're feverish, child."

"But I feel so cold…" Bra groaned and grasped her head, "my head hurts really bad…"

"You're gonna have to wait this out, B-chan," the Son whispered, coming to her side, "it's going to miserable, and it'll get worse before it gets better."

Bra whimpered and tears began pouring down her face. The clawing, tearing, pulling hunger for heroin began to gnaw at her gut and she felt like she was going to combust from the intense desire to use. She trembled and sobbed, clawing at her sheets miserably as her stomach started to cramp up something fierce. Vegeta saw her face turn a light shade of green and snatched the waste bin off of the floor for her to empty her gullet in as bile flooded up her throat.

_When is this going to end?_

*meanwhile*

Zak grimaced as he took in his damaged mouth in the mirror. His face was still swollen beyond; _far_ beyond, recognition, but that bit paled in comparison to the damage done on his mouth. Jagged remnants of teeth protruded from his gums, and; in several spots, bloody gaps shown from where teeth had fallen completely out of his mouth. He needed to see a dentist and fast. His heart pounded with rage as he remembered that stupid Son girl and her posse storming his fucking house and messing him and his girls up before making off with his best gem. Bra was his highest paid prostitute; it was she, not the twins, who brought in the main flow of income.

"Looks like I'm making a trip back to my hometown, then," the dark haired man said with a lisp, "after all, you can't just up and quit this business… it has to quit you."

First, he was going to see someone and get his face and mouth fixed up; second, he was going to purchase a shiny piece of metal _just_ for that fucker who demolished his face; and third, he was going to head back to Orange Star and show that whore who she belonged to… and then he was going to fuck up Pan Son, her sister, that blonde, and his little whore's big brother. _Mmmm_, he thought with delight, _revenge will be sweet_.

* * *

**Marlin (guest): Next chapter; the Gohan/Trunks/Kalu scene will happen in the next chapter; this I promise you.**

* * *

**I wish this had been longer, but I really wanted to update it. I didn't like how the talk between Vegeta and Bra went and I tried to rectify it, but I didn't like the second part either. Aghhh, whatever, I've got plenty of time to work on their interactions in later chapters. Feel free to opinionate yourselves.**

**-SukiChan12^-^**


	12. Part: XII

**Agh... I lost all the research I did on withdrawal symptoms, so don't be upet if the ones that you see are mostly the same as the ones I used in the last chapter. Enjoy the read.**

* * *

Bra tossed and turned in the bed, running and incredibly high fever and far beyond the reaches of lucidity. The constant drift between chills and fevers were bringing hallucinations to the forefront of the heiress's mind, and had her parents all the more worried.

"No… no…" Bra whimpered, "I'm sorry; so sorry… I didn't mean to… I'll do better… Please, don't hurt me again," she pleaded, staring unseeingly into the space before her, "I'll do it… kami, I'll go out and work the corner!" a few tears trickled down her cheeks, and she sobbed, "… Daddy, help me… I should've stayed home…"

"I should kill that trash for introducing her to that shit," Vegeta said lowly, "he had no right." The veins in the saiyan Prince's forehead were prominent as he sat at his child's bedside, listening to her cries and pleas with a heavy heart. His arms were crossed over his chest, the bunched cords of bicep muscle pulled taut with his ire. The palms of his hands were hot with the ki that he just barely kept restrained.

Bulma wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders comfortingly, "Geta, I'm not happy about it either, but I'm going to need you to wait on the hunt for a bit," the blue haired heiress kissed the saiyan Prince on his cheek, "Bra needs us more than ever."

The saiyan Princess had reached the stage of detox where she'd begun to hallucinate about memories of her time in Hunting Ville, specifically the many times where she'd been violated by Zak, Lucas, and their various customers. She was constantly crying out, pleading for her father, brother, and Goten to save her as she writhed on her bed, fighting an invisible enemy from her past. It left a cloud of failure hovering over the men she cried for, and each of them longed to do something to rectify the feeling; namely to find each and every male who'd laid their hands on Bra against her will and kill them in the most brutal, violent, and painful ways possible.

Trunks stood from his chair in the corner and raked a hand through his hair, "I can't listen to this anymore," he whispered, and then turned to his father, "how can you just sit here and listen to her and not go hunt that fucker down and kill him?"

"You make it sound like it's so easy," Vegeta retorted, "Killing that chewed up bubble gum monster Buu was easy; this… this is the true definition of _hell_," he scoffed, "sitting here, listening to what she's been through and knowing that there's nothing you can do to protect her from it is the hardest thing I could ever do; staying at her side when I _should_ be hunting down that waste of space is _hell_. Your sister needs you, brat; don't let your rage cloud your thoughts or you'll end up doing something you'll regret… that goes for you, too; Kakobrat."

Goten; who was standing with his back to everyone, two hands gripping his hair, let a low growl rumble through his chest before moving out of the way so Trunks could get to the door. The lavender haired demi saiyan muttered something about needing to see Pan before slamming the door behind him and hurrying down the hall. The younger Son brother turned to face Vegeta and Bulma, wiping angrily at bloodshot teary eyes. Bulma smiled comfortingly and slid off of her husband's lap, "come on, Goten; let's go grab something to eat."

When his wife and the Kakobrat left the room, the proud saiyan Prince brushed a few locks of red hair out of his daughter's sallow face as she slept uneasily; mumbling gibberish under her breath as shivers ran through her body. For a few seconds, her trembling ceased and she leaned into his touch, and a half-smile formed on Vegeta's lips. She mumbled, "_Daddy_," and fell into a more peaceful sleep as her father looked on.

*meanwhile*

Pan and Chisana were; currently, fifteen weeks into their pregnancies and it had been officially confirmed that Pan was carrying fraternal twins. The two young women were residing at Mount Paozu to keep the two of them from being overly exposed to the stressful environment of the hospital.

The eldest Son sister was; for the most part, recovered from her bout of hyperemesis gravidarum, but was still required to take the nausea medication to keep her morning sickness at a manageable level. The younger Son sister's issues with her pregnancy were that she wasn't handling the natural fatigue very well. It wasn't threatening to her health and she'd been advised to get as much rest as she could manage. Both sisters had gone through a bit of a growth spurt; in terms of showing, and now it was quite obvious that both of them; especially Pan, were expectant mothers.

Pan rested on the lawn chair on the deck overlooking the backyard, one hand on her rounded belly, the other clasping her phone as she asked her fiancé for another update on the situation. Videl snatched the phone away from her daughter before she could send the text, pocketing the device and placing a tray of food on the table next to her chair.

"What did the doctor say about stressing yourself out?" the mother demanded, "Leave it alone, Panchaia." Pan huffed in an irritated manner, "but, Mama—"

"Don't '_Mama_' me, missy," Videl retorted, "I'm not about to let you risk my grandbabies out of worry. I know; you love Bra and you want her to get better, but your children," she laid a hand lovingly on Pan's bump, "need to come first, now. Look at your sister; she's perfectly relax—"

"She also doesn't give two shits about Bra," Pan rebuked, "so why would she be stressed out over her condition?"

Chisana; who was lying on a blanket in the yard and using Kālu as a pillow, perked up at this but didn't say anything more. Little did anyone know, the second youngest member of the Son family had begun to feel guilty about how callous she'd been about helping Bra, especially once she got wind of her intense hallucinations and the gist of what they were about. Now that she knew that Bra had been hurt, she knew that she had to stop being childish and using past events as fodder to dislike her. It was just hard; it had been ages since she'd thought of high school and Bra was intimately connected to those bad memories.

All eyes turned to the sky as Trunks came in for a landing and hurried over to his fiancée's side. Pan gasped in surprise as he wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on her chest, shaking violently. She ran her fingers through his hair slowly, trying to soothe his roiling emotions.

"Trunks," Pan whispered, "what is it; tell me what's wrong." Her heart was filled with dread. Was Bra getting even sicker than she should be? If so, then how sick was she?

"I just needed to see you," Trunks admitted quietly, "I couldn't stay there anymore." His fiancée kissed the top of his head and ruffled his locks lovingly, "well, I'm right here, babe."

The saiyan Prince pressed a kiss to her prominent bump and rubbed the mound of skin lovingly, and then placed a second kiss right on top of Pan's belly button. She giggled and pushed him away, "that tickles; stop it." Trunks smiled at her, "I'm just so happy to see you… I haven't seen you or the bump for seven hours."

"Well, we're fine," Pan rubbed her belly, "they're not giving mommy a hard time for the first time in a few days, so I'm trying to enjoy that." At the moment, the kicking wasn't noticeable on the outside; unless one was really feeling for it, but she could feel the fluttering of the twins as they moved about inside of her. Trunks felt the movements and chuckled, "I'm glad you're feeling better. Have you been taking your vitamins and the anti-nausea medicine?"

"Yes, and Mama found a recipe for this really good smoothie that has nutrients and other great stuff in it to help me keep my food down and keep the babies healthy," the future Mrs. Briefs told her fiancé proudly, "you should learn the recipe," her face creased with concern and she cupped his cheek, "are you really feeling better or are you trying to bottle it up like your father and Bra do?"

"I came to see you because you make me forget all of my problems and worries," The saiyan Prince replied, "reality can wait for a while; I need to spend some time with my Pan-chan."

A pink blush overtook Pan's cheeks, and she ducked her head as he reached up to rub her cheek with his thumb and murmured, "Bra's detox is going… well it's _going_," the lavender haired Prince scowled, "Dad's going nuts; he wants to hunt Zak down and torture him. He's hanging in there for Bra, though."

"Her hallucinations are that bad?" Pan asked softly, "what are they about?"

"I'm not allowed to stress you out, remember?" Trunks grimaced, "Your dad's already raring to kick my ass for knocking you up twice over; he doesn't need any more fodder to do me in."

"He is _not_," his fiancée declared, "because Mama will kick _his_ _ass_ if he does." A faint '_damn right I will_' came from inside the Son home, and the couple burst into laughter at Videl's antics.

*meanwhile*

Chisana reclined against Kālu's chest as they sat under a tree, scribbling down a story idea in a notebook she'd sent her boyfriend to retrieve for her. Kālu dozed behind her, running his fingers through her hair at regular intervals. Her free hand came to rest on her rounded stomach and she sighed, worrying about the age-old fear that all first-time mothers had.

_Am I going to be a good mother?_ The younger Son sister looked down at her bump and sighed. Out of the two of them, Pan had always been the one who'd shown the most promise as a mother; which was shocking considering how much of a tomboy she was in her younger days. Pan was the one who looked out for her and watched her and GJ's backs when their parents weren't able to and; while that was the eldest child's job, she did it out of love, not out of obligation… she could be a little over the top, but she was a very protective person.

Chisana; on the other hand, didn't feel at all suited for the role of a mother. She wasn't a very confrontational person; she preferred to keep to herself and stay away from any form of conflict. Would she still be able to do that if it concerned her child? Her mind went over the various possibilities and she shuddered at each and every one.

"Hey," Kālu's low tenor caressed her ears, "you stopped writing; what's going on in that pretty head of yours?" a small smile formed on her lips and she turned to face her boyfriend, "I—it's nothing, babe… just thinking."

"Really?" the younger brother of Uub pressed his lips to the back of her neck, "I know when you're lying, Chi-chan; you can't fool someone who knows you like the back of their hand."

"Fine," she whined, "I'm worried that I won't be a good mother," when Kālu didn't respond right away, she continued on with her rant, "I'm not tough, I'm not a nurturing person; kami, I can't even stick up for myself half of the time… how would be able to stick up for our child if they ended up in the same position that I was in when I was in high school? I wouldn't even know what to do…"

"Hey, hey, hey," Kālu wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back into his chest, "I happen to think you'll be a great mother. I've seen how you are with your little brother and you're actually a bit more maternal than you seem to think. You did more than stick up for yourself when you punched Yuri and Ai in the face and kicked their asses, and; as I'm pretty sure you know, women can do some pretty crazy stuff when it's their child at stake. You might have your doubts now, but all of that will go away once you have our baby," he kissed her neck again, "and once you see their face, you'll know that it won't be as hard as you think it'll be."

"You really think so?" the younger Son sister asked softly, and Kālu nodded, "I _know_ so."

*meanwhile*

Zak stood in front of the mirror in his bathroom, admiring the new set of teeth he'd had done at the dentist. Once the pain went away, he'd be able to eat some solids and then his stomach would _finally_ stop screaming at him to feed it… and _then_ he'd be able to head home. Grimacing and rubbing at his chin, Zak turned away from the mirror and headed downstairs. Lucas was standing with a handful of their highest paying clients, trying to dissuade them of something.

"What's going on here?" the black haired man asked coolly, coming over to the group of males. One of them, a menacing brown haired man with green eyes, spoke up, "we came by to see if that sexy little red-head finally showed up. I didn't get my turn last week, and I'm not wasting my DNA on those two ugly bitches in the back room. What the fuck happened to their faces?"

"Blast from the past," Zak shrugged, "some bad blood caught up to us and they caught us all off guard. As for the red-head… well, I have to go collect her. The broad thinks she has the right to quit this business and she's run off back to West City."

"Ah," the man nodded, "well she'd better be here soon; I'm not paying you for that waste of time last time until she's back. Let's go, boys." The four men who'd accompanied him to the house slithered out of the place, and Lucas turned to face Zak, "we need to bring that bitch back."

"I know we do, but we'll have to wait until the rest of this damn swelling and bruising goes away." Zak griped, "fucking Son; who the fuck does she think she's dealing with? I'll show her not to fuck around on the wrong side of the tracks. She doesn't understand that; when it comes to her little friend, once you cross the tracks there's no going back."

His hand dropped to his waist, caressing the handle of a pistol before pulling his shirt back down over it. This time he wouldn't be the one caught off guard; this time he wasn't going out like a bitch… this time _he'd_ be the one doing the damage, and he'd make damn sure that none of them forgot it for the rest of their lives.

*in the hospital*

Bra finished emptying what little food she did have in her into a trash bucket and laid back on the bed, trembling and groaning as she tried desperately to separate her memories and hallucinations from what was really in front of her. The fact that she was running a dangerous fever of 107 Fahrenheit didn't help her case either. Her body seized abruptly, and she struggled to see straight as another memory fought to claim her consciousness, and slowly the memory pushed through…

"_Listen, whore," Zak snapped, tossing a scanty piece of clothing onto the bed in front of her, "you need to get out and work the corner with the twins tonight." Bra looked up and puffed out the smoke from the joint that she'd just lit and placed it on her ash tray before looking at him, "what?"_

"_You heard me, bitch," the black haired teen snapped, "get out of this fucking house and earn your damn keep. Don't think that you can just stay here and sit on your lazy ass, use my drugs, and not have to do shit and get away with it. You're not special any more, Princess; you're just another drug whore like Yuri and Ai, now."_

"_But, Zak… you said I was your—"_

"_Haven't you ever heard of lying, bitch?" The boy hissed, "I wanted to see how gullible and stupid you actually were; or if you actually had a brain, but I guess you didn't cause you played right into this shit like the airheaded cunt that you are," he laughed, "I never gave a fuck about you; I just wanted to fuck you and leave you… but you're actually pretty good in bed, so I guess I'll stick to fucking you because that's all I care about," he spotted her teary eyes and chortled, "are you crying? Seriously, bitch? I thought it was obvious… or are you just that much of a mindless doll? Whatever, you'd better be leaving with Yuri and Ai tonight or I'm putting your ass out."_

"_I'm not working a fucking corner," Bra snapped, "I'm not just any fucking whore."_

"_I know; you're MY whore," Zak snickered, "or have you suddenly forgotten how many times your tight pussy has gushed all over my cock while you whimpered and moaned like the horny little bitch that you are? Or the cum facials I've given you? Or even that one time where you begged me to paint you down in my jizz and rolled around in it like a nasty little slut? Let's not forget the little gang bang we had that one night…"_

"_Shut up!" the former heiress screeched, "shut the fuck up, you miserable ass hole. You know what; I'll save you the fucking trouble and put myself out. Good riddance, you ass wipe—" before she could push past him, Zak grabbed her forearm and threw her back onto her bed, "I change my mind. You either work that corner, or I'll fuck your shit up and then send you out to work the corner. No leaving allowed, you mouthy bitch."_

"_Rot in hell," Bra growled, "you can't make me stay here and you can't make me do this."_

"_Oh, can't I?" The black haired teen crawled on top of her and pinned her down with his weight, pressing his prominent erection against her covered privates teasingly, "I can do whatever I fucking want, bitch, and I want to fuck you so shut the fuck up and let me get my rocks off in peace."_

The memory tapered off as Zak started tearing her clothes off, and she deliriously cried out for her father to help her, still stuck in between her memories and her reality. Goten; who was taking his turn to watch her while Vegeta went to vent his frustrations with Goku, watched helplessly and wiped at her brow with a cool towel. Her bloodshot eyes fluttered open and she stared up at him and mumbled his name weakly, reaching out to grip his arm with a shaking hand.

"G-Goten… why are you still here?" she asked, voice hoarse from her cries, "I'm not worth it."

"You're worth everything, Bra," he told her firmly, "more than anything in this world."

"I'm worthless," she mumbled, eyes going blank with fever-induced delirium, "A worthless slut… nothing left to save… nothing… I'm _nothing_."

Goten ran a hand through her sweat-matted auburn locks, noting; absently, that the roots looked dark purple, meaning that her blue hair was growing back out. His heart filled with sadness and rage as he wondered how she could possibly think so lowly of herself and mumbled, "I love you… I don't care about what you've done or the mistakes you've made… I'll love you no matter how much you've screwed up." Unbeknownst to him, Bra had registered his words as she lapsed into a half-sleep and she felt true happiness for the first time in a very long time. Her heart fluttered in her chest and she smiled a little as peace washed over her.

*At the Son home*

_This is it, Gohan… now's your chance…_

The eldest Son brother could see that his wife was blissfully distracted with his mother while they cooked a hearty meal for the two saiyans who were on their way back from a spar, and both Pan and Chisana were in their bedrooms, taking naps. GJ and Ruma were outside, sparring with Trunks and Kālu. He'd never seen a more perfect opportunity to exact his vengeance, and it'd be well worth Videl kicking his ass when it was all said and done. He was a father, dammit; he had the right to be upset because his baby girls were about to have their own babies and wouldn't be his babies anymore… and he had the right to kick the asses of the males responsible for taking their innocent and impregnating them with said babies.

Throwing all caution to the wind, Gohan left his study, ghosted through the kitchen, and headed outside to interrupt the sparring session. GJ and Ruma looked up as the eldest Son brother approached, and the former squealed, "Papa," before rushing over to him. Trunks and Kālu shared a glance and collectively gulped as Gohan asked the kids to head on inside while he "sparred" with Trunks and Kālu.

"I don't think we'll make it if we try to run," Trunks admitted, "we're doomed."

"You said it…" Kālu replied, backing up slightly.

"Well, boys," Gohan began, smiling wickedly as he tucked his glasses into his pocket, "how about that spar?"

*inside the Son home*

"Gohan thinks he's so slick," Videl mumbled, watching the men fly off from the window over the kitchen sink, "just wait till he gets back and he finds out that I'm planting his ass on the couch for a month. Make that two months for both boys."

Chichi merely laughed and returned her attentions to the pot of rice on the stove, "Videl, you know he's only upset because his baby girls aren't babies anymore," the Son matriarch teased, "you shouldn't be so hard on him; he's going through a miniature mid-life crisis."

"Yeah, well his time on the couch can be another one," Videl replied, "I'm a little sad that they aren't my babies any more, but you don't see me trying to kill anyone over it."

"You're also not their protective half-saiyan father," Chichi pointed out, "and we all know Gohan inherited my flair for the dramatics. It's going to be a while before they come back."

The wife of Gohan sighed, "I hate when you're right, mom," her cheeks flushed, "I'll let him off this time, but I can't speak for Pan or Chisana and; speaking of those two, I should go give Pan her anti-nausea medicine for the afternoon." The mother rummaged through the medicine cabinet and pulled out a small pill bottle, which she popped open and removed two small pink pills. She put the bottle back in the cabinet, filled a small glass with water and headed upstairs with the items.

Chichi watched her go, and then perked up when she heard both Goku and Vegeta's voices in the background. Her eyes roved over the impressive spread of food that was already on the table, and then the massive amounts still cooking; or waiting to be cooked, and breathed a sigh. She needed a vacation, and sooner would be better than later, when she keeled over from all of the excessive cooking. Maybe she'd bring it up the next time she spoke to Bulma and see if she had any suggestions as to where she could go.

_I can't leave my family,_ the Matriarch admonished, _Videl would go nuts with all the cooking she'd have to do to feed a saiyan, two demi saiyans, one quarter saiyan child, and two pregnant quarter saiyan females; not to mention the fact that Pan and Chisana won't be able to help with any cooking until their doctors say otherwise_.

Pan was on temporary bed rest until her nausea was completely abated with no signs of reoccurrence in four to six days without the medicine's help. So far, she'd been in normal ranges, but sometimes the nausea was stronger than it should be. She was barred from any strenuous activities; such as cooking for a pack of hungry saiyans, and could only be up on her feet so long as she was doing simple tasks. Chisana was suffering from abnormal fatigue and was requested to take it easy but remain as active as she could manage… whatever that meant.

_Yes, my vacation will have to wait…_

The backdoor flew open, and Chichi began ladling the fresh rice into the bowl with the mountains of rice she and Videl had prepared earlier, thanking her lucky stars that Bulma had fixed up her stove so it would cook the food a bit faster.

"Hiya, Chi-chan," Goku rushed over to his wife and pressed a sloppy but sweet kiss on her lips, "it smells great in here." Despite her slight exhaustion from all the cooking, Chichi felt a smile forming on her lips and she kissed her husband back, "Videl and I have been slaving away in here for a while now; you guys go ahead and eat."

Vegeta gave her a nod of thanks and took a seat at the loaded table of food. It was odd; when Goku ate, he was messy and watching him eat was sure to make anyone not used to it lose their lunch, but when Vegeta ate, he used his silverware, wiped his mouth, and didn't send any food flying… all while eating at a break neck pace.

_Must be because he's a Prince_, Chichi surmised as her husband took a seat across from Vegeta, and then giggled as the latter initiated an eating contest, to which Goku protested because Vegeta had started eating first, but nonetheless started shoveling food into his mouth to catch up, _they're like children… extremely strong children…_

She wouldn't trade any of it in for the world.

*meanwhile*

Trunks pulled himself out of the hole he was sitting in and wiped away the trickle of blood running into his eyes with a soft curse. Gohan sure didn't like to waste time; the moment they arrived to the Cell Games area, the Son had immediately grabbed Trunks by the front of his shirt and started pounding into his gut and face. He didn't say anything; no, he simply let all of his words flow through the ebony flames roiling in the depths of his eyes.

In other words, Gohan was saying: _You knocked up my daughters, and now I'm going to have a hay day kicking your asses_.

It was a _bad_ day to be Trunks Briefs or Kālu Majuubi. The former winced as Kālu was sent flying through a rock face, and then groaned as Gohan's hot hand wrapped around his neck, jerking him entirely out of his crater. He hand a brief moment to realize that Gohan was suddenly blonde haired and teal eyed, and then his vision was impeded by the blur of tanned fists slamming into his face, chest, and stomach. Blood dribbled from over his bottom lip and dripped onto the ripped remains of his white shirt.

There was a sharp crack as a few of Trunks' lower ribs on the left side of his rib cage caved under the force of Gohan's snap kick, and he only had a moment to cry out in pain before the father followed up with a vicious round house kick that made his original crater a few more meters deeper as he returned to its depths… praying to Dende that Gohan had enough of his misery to soothe his rage. Unfortunately for him, the green skinned Kami had his eyes on a large car accident in Satan City and couldn't be bothered to answer his prayers.

*on the Lookout*

"Mister Popo, do you hear anything?" Dende asked, turning to face his dark skinned genie Lookout-mate curiously, "I thought I heard something." The genie shrugged and the duo returned to watching the car accident with rapt attention.

_Stupid humans,_ Dende thought, _how hard is it to turn on your emergency break?_

*back on Earth*

Kālu groaned loudly as Gohan's knee burrowed into his ribcage, coughing up a small volley of blood as a result. The Son repeated the action thrice more, and then followed it up with two jabs and a sledgehammer fist over the head, sending the dark skinned boy hurtling into the ground at a high velocity. With a deep breath, Gohan felt much lighter and less angry and powered down to his base state at once, surveying his results curiously. He'd held back and decided not to break any limbs; or rip them off, and only went for their faces and torsos.

Kālu's right side of his ribcage was littered with patches of bruising, coming together to create a huge splat of a purplish black bruise, his nose was shattered, and his face was swollen beyond recognition. Trunks' left and right sides of his ribcage were _black_ with bruises, and only his purple hair could provide to clue as to who he was, even though it was matted with blood. His arms were littered with dark purple, fist and foot shaped bruises. He knew that; even though the injuries _looked_ bad, they actually weren't too painful for either boy.

_Maybe I can go for a little longer…_ and indeed, he did.

*at the hospital*

Bra woke up from her nap and found that; while she was still running a fever, the hallucinations and memories weren't trying to consume her anymore, and that Goten had been replaced by someone else. Marron was sitting by the door with her daughter in her lap. The little one was fast asleep with her head nestled in the crook of her mother's neck. Marron's fingers ran through her soft, light brown locks and; occasionally, her lips would press against Tika's forehead. It was so strange for the heiress to see Marron as a mother and; if she was correct in her guess, she'd have to have gotten pregnant with the twins during—.

"Yeah, I was pregnant during senior year," Marron's voice broke her train of thought, "I could see you doing the math in your head. How are you feeling, hon?"

"Like hell," Bra admitted hoarsely, "so, you're a mom, now, huh? She's beautiful."

The blonde wife of Uub smiled and stood up carefully; so she wouldn't disturb the little one in her arms, and approached Bra's bedside, "thank you, and yes; I'm a mommy now. I would've never pictured my senior year ending the way it did; short a best friend and with two bundles of joy on the way," her face fell, "I'm not here to judge; you had your reasons for leaving and I'm not going to hold them against you… even though we missed you like crazy, chica."

A weak smile formed on the red-headed girl's lips, "Well; if it's any consolation, I missed you guys, too… I still don't even know how I'm going to face Pan. When is she coming to see me?"

"Well, she won't be," Marron told her and; at her hurt look, she quick amended, "not because she doesn't want to; she's been chomping at the bit, but it's because the environment around you has been really stressful for everyone, and we didn't want it to affect her or her baby, so she's at home for the time being."

"Oh… I bet she doesn't like that," Bra chuckled, "Pan's never liked taking it easy."

"She's been blowing up all our phones and I think that Videl finally confiscated hers because I haven't gotten a text from her in a while," the blonde woman brushed a hand through her friend's red locks, "this color looks so weird on you… it's not in a bad way… it's just _odd_."

"Yeah, well red hair is a bit more common than blue… I was trying to stay off of your radar."

"Yup, it worked for all of five years so it helped a _little_. So did that nifty ki-hiding bracelet."

An unsure expression formed on Bra's features, and she whispered, "how long have I been… out of it?" Marron shrugged, "Almost a month; just about," she kissed Tika on her forehead, "Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks, Pan, and Goten have been losing their minds. Uub and I have been trying to keep the kids out of the gist of it, but… you know that Ruma and Chisana could care less."

"It wasn't my idea for the twins to pick on her," Bra retorted, "they did that on their own; I never asked them to do it. Why would I ask them to do something like that when I was the one being hurtful towards you guys?"

"Well; in her defense, Chi-chan thought that it was your idea because you're the only person she could think of that would know that; out of her, Pan, and me, she's the most sensitive and the easiest target to get in their head and mess with their emotions," Marron explained, "and we actually thought you were upset because Pan embarrassed you when you tried to slap her."

"Well, I was, but I didn't do anything about it," the former bluenette explained, "I wasn't stupid; I knew that if I did that Pan would probably murder me. You know how she is when it comes to Chisana and GJ," a strong tremble ran through her, "kami… this is miserable."

"I miss you, honey," Marron mumbled, "it wasn't the same without you; still isn't… if these were normal circumstances, you'd be fussing over the face that I'm only wearing some old sweats and a t-shirt—"

"and I wouldn't be lying in this bed, suffering from a month of detox-induced hallucinations, tremors, nausea, and kami knows what else, I wouldn't have been missing for five years, I never would have gotten hooked on drugs, and I would've dumped Zak the moment I figured out that he was a druggie, and we'd still be close, because I know I'm not the only one who can feel the space between us," Bra cut in, "face it, Maz; we lost '_normal_' a long time ago."

Marron sighed softly as a few more tremors rocked Bra's frame, glancing down at her child for a moment, "you know… I was just trying to pretend that; for a moment, that we were just Marron and Bra and none of this shit happened, but you keep bringing it back to the surface. I'm not trying to be nonchalant; I'm just trying to help you forget for a little bit."

"Well, I can't forget when the evidence is making me act like it can't survive without the… the drugs," she mumbled, "I want to blame him for this, but I did it on my own…"

"If it weren't for him, you wouldn't have ever come into contact with it," the blonde daughter of Krillin replied, "it's not all your fault, honey."

_Yeah, I just I wish I could see it your way, Maz…_

*at the Son home*

"Papa…" Pan began, trailing off as she struggled to order her thoughts, "what was the point of this?"

When Gohan finally had his fill of kicking ass and soothing his fatherly rage and brought Trunks and Kālu back to the house, the girls were up for their naps and had… quite the response to the conditions of their significant others. Chisana fainted dead away; obvious she took after her grandmother more than she let on, and Pan simply scowled and waddled down the porch steps to reach him, where she then spouted her question.

"I'm a father," Gohan responded matter-of-factly, "Trunks will understand completely when you have a daughter and she tells you two that she's pregnant."

The eldest child of Gohan simply rolled her eyes and went back into the house to find a senzu bean for her fiancé. Her mother made her way out of the house and sauntered up to her husband, smirking to herself as she crossed her arms over her chest, "some sparring session, eh, Mr. Son?"

"Indeed," Gohan replied with a laugh, "it really was."

"You're lucky I'm willing to let this slide, Gohan, but only this _once_," Videl held up one finger, "but if it happens again, you'll be on the couch until GJ's ready to have kids of his own."

"You wouldn't do that, Vi," the Son teased, wrapping his arms around her waist, "you love me too much." Videl simply pushed away from him and padded back inside, "take a shower; you smell awful," careful to hide the humorous grin on her face. She probably wouldn't put him on the couch; for _that _long, but he didn't need to know that. After all, it _is_ better to keep the man guessing.

* * *

**I hope I didn't disappoint with the Gohan/Trunks/Kālu scene, but if I did; I'll be more than willing to write another scene at the risk of Gohan receiving new sleeping arrangments, lol. Next chapter, we'll see Bra and Goten talking a little more, and Pan **_**finally**_** getting her visiting privileges… maybe. I'm still debating on that, even though it would be best not to make Panny mad, hehe. No one likes a mad Pan-chan, after all. Heck, maybe Ruma and Bra will have some reconciliation. Who knows; I sure don't. This chapter was a trouble maker so to speak; hence why it took me so long to update. I'll try to do better on the next one.**

**-SukiChan12^-^**


End file.
